Siempre es mucho tiempo
by chispeg
Summary: ¿Cómo se unirán dos polos opuestos? ¿Cómo se unirán dos familias enfrentadas? **Universo Alterno**
1. Prólogo

_**** Ni Bleach, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Tito Kube.**_

Autora :

Bueno, antes de nada, quería decir que este es mi primer fic de Bleach y todavía no tengo idea de cómo saldrá! XD asiq os pido paciencia!

Desde luego, todo review será bien recibido, desde críticas hasta halagos! a ambos prometo tomarlos en cuenta!

También advertiros que la mayor parte de mis fics son románticos,y aunque este tendrá (o eso espero) un poco de todo, ya os adelanto que os esperéis un Ichiruki, el cual, espero que disfrutéis! Habrá muchísimas más parejas, asi que podrá leer mi fic casi cualquier persona... Ah! y lo más importante... es un Universo Alterno! mi fic tendrá ligeros tokes con la historia real, para no hacerlo muy increíble, pero básicamente, será como empezar una historia nueva con los mismo personajes.

También os animo a que me vayais dando ideas, serán bien recibidas ya q como muchos sabreis, no siempre la inspiración está a tope! ^^

Y sin más, os dejo que lo disfrutéis!

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

* * *

Desde las sombras...

- ¿Está todo listo? - la voz altanera y falsa revotó en las paredes del amplio salón al realizar la pregunta.

- No te preocupes más Aizen, ya está todo preparado y nada puede salir mal - confirmó un hombre de cabellos grises y sonrisa perenne.

- ¿A quién has enviado?

- Existe una banda de asesinos a sueldo en lo más recóndito de los barrios bajos de Karakura...

- Al grano Ichimaru - exigió Aizen desde su grandioso trono.

- Uno de mis hombres de confianza se puso en contacto con ellos para encomendarles esta misión. Un tal Stark realizará el trabajito. - terminó de explicar Ichimaru sin apenas inmutarse por la agresiva interrupción del otro.

Complacido, Aizen se levantó pesadamente de su asiento, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Bien, muy bien Gin... estoy muy orgulloso de todos vosotros. Asegúrate de que no hay fallos, eso sería imperdonable...

- Puedes darlo por seguro. A partir de ahora, el clan Kuchiki y el clan Kurosaki se separarán... para siempre.

- Eso espero - abrió la puerta y cruzó tranquilamente el umbral - por cierto Ichimaru... sobra decir que nadie debe de enterarse de nuestra pequeña reunión, ¿cierto?

No esperó a que el de la sonrisa replicase, siguió caminando hasta desaparecer entre las sombras del largo y estrecho pasadizo.

_25 años antes..._

_Era un día soleado y caluroso en Osaka. En el despacho principal de la mansión Kuchiki, dos hombres de mediana edad reían y celebraban el importante y crucial acuerdo al que habían llegado minutos antes.  
Los sirvientes estaban asustados, era la primera vez que oían reír a Akikazu Kuchiki de esa manera. El jefe del clan siempre había sido una persona tremendamente seria y cabal, y su carácter se acentuó tras la muerte de su esposa cinco años atrás, desde entonces, no hubo más risas, ni alegrías, ni festejos. De ahí que no saliesen de su asombro al verlo de tan buen humor, y no era para menos.  
Ese día, Akikazu Kuchiki pudo por fin sentirse liberado de la pesada carga que suponía ser jefe de un clan, y todo gracias a su gran amigo de la infancia, Fujimaru Kurosaki, líder a su vez del clan vecino._

_- ¿Entonces estás de acuerdo? ¿Firmamos el contrato?_

_- Por mi perfecto Kuchiki, ya lo sabes, nada me haría más feliz que unir a nuestras familias... pero, ¿estás seguro de lo que haces? dudo que a tu hermano le haga gracia enterarse de que, si a Byakuya le pasa algo malo, será Isshin quien reciba la herencia, y quien se convierta en jefe de ambos clanes._

_- Lo sé, lo sé... ese hombre es tan avaricioso y rastrero que moverá cielo y tierra para impedirlo, pero no te inquietes, lo mantendré bien vigilado._

_- ¡Jajaja! ¡Pues muy bien, entonces, brindemos! - aulló Fujimaru con su habitual alegría y despreocupación - ¡por nuestra hermandad!_

_- ¡Por nuestro clan! - brindó Akikazu chocando sus tazas llenas de sake._

_Tragaron a la vez la deliciosa bebida, y como si se hubiesen leído el pensamiento, los dos miraron hacia el gran jardín que se vislumbraba tras el enorme ventanal del despacho._

_- ¿Crees que se llevarán bien?_

_- Por supuesto... bueno, quizá... con el tiempo... - comentó Kuchiki,no demasiado convencido._

_A lo lejos, un muchacho moreno y atlético, de unos quince años de edad, se limpiaba las lágrimas de risa que le recorrían el rostro, al contemplar su gran obra de arte._

_- ¡Jajaja! Byakuya, así pareces una princesita - gritaba mientras corría por su vida colina abajo._

_- ¡Isshin! ¡Cuando te pille, te voy a machacar! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme el pelo mientras duermo? ¡Eso es un golpe bajo, traidor! - a continuación, un pequeño niño de ojos grises y melena azabache, ahora llena de trenzas y lazos rosas, perseguía, katana de madera en mano, al pillo responsable de su agravio._

_- ¡Jaja! ¡Cálmate peque! ¡Eres una princesita demasiado guapa, si pones esas muecas te saldrán arrugas!_

_- ¡Yo te mato! - siguió amenazando el joven Byakuya durante el resto del día._

- ¡No me digas! ¿Así fue como nuestros esposos se convirtieron en hermanos?

- ¡Sí! No me puedo creer que Byakuya nunca te lo haya contado.

- ¡¿Qué dices? Mi querido esposo preferiría morir antes que admitir una derrota, y más si fue una derrota tan humillante.

Ambas intercambiaron una mirada de comprensión, y acto seguido se echaron a reír escandalosamente.

Y así, dos hermosas y deslumbrantes mujeres continuaron con su "tarde de chicas", recordaron viejos tiempos, y compartieron miles de anécdotas.  
Tanto Masaki Kurosaki, como Hisana Kuchiki portaban el título para nada deleznable de jefas de clan, si, jefas, y eso es algo que sus esposos jamás se atreverían a discutir. Las dos estaban casadas con los líderes de dos de los clanes más influyentes de la ciudad, tenían por tanto, un puesto garantizado en la alta sociedad y en la élite del país.  
Pero esa tarde, eran simplemente dos jóvenes damas que querían evadirse de su realidad, y pasar un día maravilloso en la mejor compañía. Masaki e Hisana se habían conocido años atrás, en una reunión de negocios, y desde entonces, se habían hecho inseparables, pero no eran muchas las ocasiones de verse, así que debían aprovechar muy bien el tiempo que les restaba.  
Ese día habían pasado el día entero juntas; habían ido de compras, habían comido juntas, habían retomado las compras, y ahora, ya cansadas, regresaban a la mansión Kurosaki para tomar el té mientras daban un agradable paseo.

- Ya es tarde Hisana, y amenaza tormenta - comentó Masaki mirando hacia las oscuras nubes que se les venían encima - será mejor que apretemos el paso si queremos llegar antes de empaparnos y coger un resfriado.

- Si. - concordó la delicada y pequeña Hisana.

La tormenta estalló, y las dos mujeres echaron a correr buscando refugio en los soportales de unos impresionantes edificios. Por desgracia, la súbita penumbra y el desmedido ruido de los truenos, impidió que se fijaran en la alarmante silueta que las seguía con sigilo.

- ¡Corre! ¡Quizá lleguemos antes de que anochezca! - animó Hisana a su amiga agarrándola de la mano.

Pero nunca retornaron a casa.


	2. La gran misión de Rukia Kuchiki

**Autora: **Hola! Vuelvo feliz viendo que os esta gustando el fic (bueno, jaja, al menos a cuatro personas! XD). Escribo para agradeceros los reviews (Naoko tendo, Lapislazuli Stern,Tsukishirohime-chan, metitus)! me hicieron mucha ilusión y de verdad q espero que en adelante os siga gustando! Tambíen espero que sigais siendo pacientes ya que el fic va ir lento(para darle mas emoción) jeje... asi que atents xq poco a poco se irán dando explicaciones! ^^

Os dejo para que sigáis con la lectura con mi mayor deseo de que os guste!

* * *

**LA GRAN MISIÓN DE RUKIA KUCHIKI**

* * *

_Y pasaron 14 años..._

- ¿Co... Cómo? Pero hermano... ¡no puedo hacer eso! yo...

- Cállate Rukia. - ordenó Byakuya con voz helada y punzante - harás lo que se te ordena, para eso se te ha criado.

La joven heredera Kuchiki no supo cómo reaccionar, ¡su cuñado se había vuelto tarumba! ¿Irse a estudiar a Karakura? ¿Dónde demonios estaba Karakura, para empezar? ¡Ya ni se acordaba! ¿A qué venía todo aquello?  
Pensaba que Byakuya odiaba ese pueblo, ella era una niña cuando asesinaron a su hermana Hisana, asi que sus recuerdos eran difusos y casi nulos. Pero lo que si recordaba era su rápida y traumática huida a las lejanas tierras de Sakata, lejos de la civilización, lejos de sus amigos, lejos de todo...

También recordaba la lenta y progresiva transformación del agradable y atento Byakuya, un Byakuya que poco a poco se había convertido en ese ser apático e impasible que escasamente parecía humano.

Su cuñado nunca hablaba de esa época, pero el tío Aizen le explicó años atrás la razón. Según su tío, el mutismo de Byakuya se debía a una antigua y dolorosísima traición recibida por parte de un ser querido. Al parecer, fue un componente del clan Kurosaki el responsable del asesinado de su hermana, un asesinato a sangre fría. Eso había supuesto un duro golpe para Byakuya, quien inmediatamente rompió todo contacto con el clan "hermano", y se trasladó a las montañas.  
¿Y ahora la obligaba a regresar? ¿Pero qué bicho le había picado?

- ¿Hermano? - Rukia se moría por preguntarle directamente las causas de su cambio de opinión, pero Byakuya no era un hombre fácil, uno debía de tener mucho tacto si quería sacar algo del moreno - Haré lo que pides, desde luego - siguió diciendo humildemente con la cabeza gacha - aunque, quizá, si supiera la causa de tu decisión, yo...

- Sabes bien que no soy tu hermano. - sus palabras, duras e hirientes cual grueso látigo, llegaron al corazón de Rukia como si de una pedrada se tratara. Conteniendo las incipientes lágrimas, la joven esperó a que su cuñado le diese una explicación - Y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, irás a Karakura y no se hable más. Tu maestro y tutor te dirá cuáles son tus órdenes.

Sin más, sin una mirada o palabra de aliento, Byakuya Kuchiki abandonó la espaciosa habitación y la dejó sola.  
La joven sabía que no tenía que dejar que las malas formas del jefe del clan la afectasen, pero una estúpida parte suya, una que guardaba en un profundo lugar de su corazón, quería gritar y clamar por el cariño del que consideraba su hermano, su familia.

- No te entristezcas por ese cabezota, Rukia. ¡Ya le conoces! ¡Si es toda fachada!

Como siempre que su maestro se dirigía a ella, el ánimo de la adolescente mejoró al instante. Si, pensó, siempre podré contar con él.

- Lo sé profesor Ukitake, no estoy triste, solo pensaba - se giró para poder ver mejor a su tutor, un hombre que paso a paso y año tras año, se había convertido en un padre para ella. Un padre muy enfermizo... observó angustiada la palidez del atractivo y maduro samurái. Víctima de una grave enfermedad pulmonar que acarreaba desde hacía años, se había visto limitado como guerrero, y rebajado al cargo de profesor de los jóvenes aprendices. Rukia sospechaba que una de las razones por las que Byakuya había trasladado al clan tan lejos de contaminaciones y demás medios dañinos, era la precaria salud de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Jejeje... si, tranquila. - respondió él, indicándole con la mano que detuviera su avance - No hace falta que me ayudes Rukia, se cuidarme solo.

A pesar de sus palabras, Rukia se acercó a Ukitake y, agarrándolo por la cintura, le ayudó a sentarse.

- ¿Dónde están tus auxiliares? - exigió saber ella buscando con la mirada al par de locos responsables de su tutor.

- Déjalo ya. - y con una amable sonrisa, la obligó a sentarse a su lado - ¡Para una vez que los despisto!

- ¡Maestro Ukitake! - riñó.

- ¡Jaja! No es por eso por lo que estamos aquí, ¿cierto?

Rukia no pudo negarse al mal disimulado cambio de tema.

- Te escucho.

- Pequeña Rukia... - los ojos del hombre se empañaron un segundo antes de que los cerrara fuertemente - ... no, ¿ya no eres pequeña, verdad? - preguntó sin esperar respuesta alguna, y sin prestar atención a la confusa expresión de la muchacha - no... - soltó un pequeño sollozo - me temo que ya no lo eres... - y dando un suspiro finalizó - en fin, para que luchar contra lo inevitable... prepárate Rukia, por que hoy comienza tu primera misión como samurái del clan Kuchiki.

- ¿En serio? - exclamó ella con los ojos brillantes rebosantes de emoción. Desde que había comenzado su entrenamiento ocho años atrás, siendo apenas una cría, había estado deseando que llegara ese día, el gran día en el que se uniría a sus amigos en la honorífica misión de mantener la familia a salvo.

- Si, me imagino que Byakuya ya te lo ha comentado, pero te lo repetiré. Tu misión se llevará a cabo en la pequeña ciudad de Karakura, muy cerca de Tokyo. Entrarás a estudiar en la universidad de medicina de esa región, y vigilarás de cerca al descendiente de los Kurosaki. - Ukitake sacó una libreta que tenía guardada en algún lugar de su enorme kimono, y se la ofreció - Ten, para que te acuerdes de todo.

Tomando la libreta de cuero negro por inercia, Rukia contempló largamente las cuantiosas anotaciones plasmadas en ella. ¡¿Vigilar a un niño? ¿Esa era su gran misión? ¡Pues vaya mierda!

- ¿Y? ¿No estás ilusionada? - cuestionó su tutor con una irresistible sonrisa que todavía ponía en apuros más corazones femeninos de los que se podían contar.

- Pues... realmente... no es lo que me esperaba... - afirmó Rukia con la vista todavía clavada en la libreta.

Ukitake observó divertido a su desanimada pupila. El no era ningún imbécil a pesar de su imagen de hombre inocentón, y sabía que Rukia no estaba nada contenta con su misión. La conocía demasiado bien como para no darse cuenta de las ansias de aventuras que tenía la adolescente (o ya no tan adolescente, por mucho que le doliera). Y él, como su tutor y confidente, la comprendía perfectamente.

La pequeña Rukia, de apenas cuatro años, había sido arrancada de un mundo tranquilo y seguro, con una hermana que la adoraba y una vida privilegiada, para verse plantada en una vieja y monstruosa mansión situada en medio de la nada, y en condiciones prácticamente infrahumanas. La pobre niña había sido puesta a su cargo tan solo un año más tarde, cosa que siempre le agradecería al terco y frío Byakuya, gracias a él había dejado de estar solo. Su enfermedad lo consumía poco a poco, y se negaba a ser una carga para la mujer que amaba, así que siempre había preferido el aislamiento, quizá por ello se llevase tan bien con el líder Kuchiki, ambos portaban graves heridas que preferían sobrellevar en soledad...

Pero de repente tenía una responsabilidad, alguien a quien enseñar y cuidar, alguien por quien luchar, alguien a quien poder amar, su pequeña Rukia... su hija. Byakuya se desentendió totalmente de la cría, llegando incluso a ignorarla, al menos así fue hasta que Rukia cumplió los ocho años, entonces, el jefe decidió que ya era hora de que la niña entrenara para convertirse en samurái y que así pudiera servir de algo a la familia. Por supuesto, la jovencita no dudó en cumplir los deseos y objetivos impuestos por su cuñado con el fin de buscar su siempre negada aprobación.

Desde entonces, Ukitake vió a su pupila esforzarse día a día, superándose a si misma, luchando siempre por ser la mejor en todo, incluso imitando el temperamento noble y digno que caracterizaba a Byakuya. Todo esto, toda esta carga que había sido colgada en el fino y delicado cuello de la joven, comenzaba a superarla, y Ukitate no dudaba que pronto explotaría.

Por eso, y por muchas ganas de impedirlo que tuviera, no se negó a que Rukia recibiera su primera orden como samurái de élite. Ahora bien, no pensaba dejar que corriera ningún riesgo, así que había movido algunos cables en las altas esferas para que a la joven le dieran el puesto de vigilancia.  
Además, el conocer a Byakuya y saber quién era el objetivo al que debían vigilar, daba a Ukitake más motivos para ser cauto... ¡sólo Kami sabía lo que tendría su amigo en mente!

- Bueno, no le des más vueltas. Debes encarar las cosas con alegría. Y piensa que el primer trabajo siempre es especial.

- ¿En serio? - pareció dudar la chica.

- ¡Claro! ¡Seguro que te lo pasas muy bien! Y no estarás sola. - dijo para captar el interés de su oyente - Un grupo de samuráis más experimentados que tú te acompañarán y cubrirán tu espalda. ¡Ah! Por cierto... antes de que se me olvide... seguro que no te acuerdas de tu vida en Tokyo, ¿verdad? - Rukia negó con la cabeza - No, ya me lo imaginaba... verás Rukia, el lugar al que irás es muy diferente a este...

- ¿Cómo de diferente?

- ¡Mucho! si al menos tuvieras televisión, sabrías lo que te espera... - comentó apenado por esa manía que tenía Byakuya de vivir de forma similar a la época Edo.

- Te... ¿televisión? ¿Qué es eso?

- Mmmm... - lanzándole una enigmática sonrisa, el maestro contestó - ¡Ya lo descubrirás!

* * *

**N/A:** Para compensaros por lo cortito del capítulo, y si veo que os sigue gustando, intentaré publicar otro capítulo antes de que termine la semana! ^^

Por cierto, no os cortéis en enviarme reviews, tanto si os agrada como si os horroriza! (Tsukishirohime-chan, intentaré rectificar los errores que me comentaste, y ya sabes, si ves alguno más me lo comentas).

Ojalá que hayais disfrutado!


	3. El objetivo

**Autora:** Hola! que tal estáis?¿? espero que muy bien! ^^

Como siempre,escribo para agradeceros los reviews y aclararos algunas dudas:

_**metitus:**_ muchas gracias por molestarte en escribirme(aki y en youtube,jejeje...). Y bueno,te lo aclaro; No,aki Byakuya es solo el cuñado de Rukia,no es su padre,es más,apenas es un conocido ya q pasa totalmente de ella. De todas formas,no te cuento más,en adelante se irán descubriendo todas las lagunas! XD

_**Tsukishirohime-chan: **_Q tal?¿? a ti también,muchas gracias,todavía no acabo de pillar lo que me dices de las comas,pero puedes seguir intentando explicarme el porblema,iwal en una de estas me viene la iluminación (soy un desastre... T.T ),y por supuesto,te digo lo mismo q antes,no te cortes en exponerme los fallos! ^^ Y,ahora con lo de Ukitake; no,ya aviso que entre Rukia y él habrá un gran sentimiento de amor,pero nada romántico,será tan solo un amor de padre a hija,ya q ambos se necesitan para cubrir sus carencias emocionales en ese aspecto. Aunque,bueno,te digo lo mismo que a metitus,todo se irá despejando a medida que avance el fic!

_**Makiko - maki . maki **__**y Naoko tendo: **_A vosotras también,gracias por los reviews,y me alegra un montón que os este gustando la historia. Y,Makiko - maki . maki(perdona la forma de escribir tu nombre,pero sq la página no me deja escribirlo bien ¬¬ ),lo intentaré XD ,intentaré hacer los capítulos más largos,de todas formas,si no lo consigo,siempre intentaré recompensaros publicando dos capítulos a la semana! jaja!

Y sin más os dejo para que leáis el nuevo capítulo,de verdad que espero que lo disfrutéis,pero aunque no sea asi,os repito(si,ya se que soy pesada) acepto críticas y aportaciones,todas las que queráis hacerme! ^^

* * *

**EL OBJETIVO**

* * *

Seis días después, Rukia entraba corriendo en los pasillos de la universidad de medicina buscando desesperadamente su aula de clase. ¡Mierda! ¡Ya llegaba tres horas tarde! ¿Y qué le pasaba a la gente? ¿Por qué la miraban de esa forma?

- ¡Rukia!

¡Por fin! una cara amiga.

- ¡Renji! ¿Dónde está el resto? - preguntó ahogadamente a su mejor amigo cuando este se acercó a estrujarla contra su pecho.

- ¿Dónde está el resto? ¡Dónde estabas tú! - el joven de abundante y larga melena roja parecía bastante preocupado, bueno, más bien histérico - ¿sabes la hora que es?

Se deshizo como pudo del apretón de su compañero, y entonces lo miró. ¿Pero qué se había hecho en la piel? ¿Ya se había vuelto a tatuar? ¡Qué imbécil!

- No fue mi culpa. El tonto de Urahara me obligó a usar el autobús, ¡y ese cacharro me tuvo dando vueltas por la ciudad durante horas!

A Renji se le pasó la preocupación en el acto. Ahora, por el contrario, parecía estar a punto de desternillarse de risa.

- Y... - carraspeó intentando disimular el temblor de su voz - y... ¿cómo te diste cuenta de que debías bajar del bus?

Mirándolo con muy mala cara, la joven alzó su pequeño puño en señal de aviso. Entonces, rabiosamente sonrojada y furiosa consigo misma, admitió.

- ... el conductor me lo dijo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que yo no me bajaba en ninguna parada se decidió a hablarme.

- ¡Jajaja! – Renji no pudo aguantarse más tiempo.

- ¡No te rías estúpido! Hasta ayer no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que era un autobús, es normal que no supiese como funciona - gruñó echando chispas por los ojos, pero solo recibió más risotadas - ¡Muy bien! Cuando te decidas a actuar como una persona racional, búscame.

Y se encaminó en dirección contraria.

- ¡Ei! ¡Rukia, espera! - el pelirrojo la persiguió inmediatamente para calmarla - Tienes razón, perdóname. A mí me pasó lo mismo la primera vez que me enviaron a una misión fuera de Sakata.

La confidencia de su amigo consiguió que su enfado y bochorno se disiparan ligeramente. Al menos lo suficiente como para que cesara su marcha a ciegas. Se dio la vuelta para encararlo.

- ¿De verdad? - quiso confirmar con las mejillas todavía coloradas.

- ¡Claro! Yo nunca te mentiría. - le guiñó un ojo, y pasándole un brazo por los hombros la guió hacia donde estaba el aula - Trae, te llevo la mochila.

Ella se mostró conforme. ¡Esa mochila pesaba más que ella! ¡¿Quién era capaz de estudiar todos esos libros?

- ¿Y qué hay del objetivo? ¿Ya lo habéis localizado?

- Verás, Rukia... respecto a eso...

- ¿Si? ¿Qué ocurre?

Renji apartó la mirada.

- ¡No es tan fácil como piensas! - exclamó a la defensiva - Ikkaku, Yumichika y yo llevamos aquí seis meses y todavía no pudimos colarnos en su círculo de amigos. Ni siquiera nos dirige la palabra. Se limita a observarnos con indiferencia y hacer como no que no existimos. Ese Kurosaki no es más que un snob de mierda.

- Dis... ¿disculpa? - Rukia no salía de su asombro, ¿cómo era posible eso? - Tenéis que ser más estúpidos de lo que creía si después de tanto tiempo aún no lograsteis introduciros en su círculo y ganaros su confianza. - los acusó con aire de superioridad.

- ¡Oye! ¿Crees que no lo intentamos? Pero a los únicos que se dirige, y a los que parece apreciar son esos cinco personajes - la informó señalando a un grupo increíblemente dispar de estudiantes que charlaba en el otro extremo del pasillo.

- Ponme al corriente. - ordenó sin apartar la vista del grupito, ¿cuál de ellos sería Kurosaki?

- No estoy seguro, pero se rumorea que él y su manada llevan juntos desde el instituto. Ya entonces decidieron que seguirían siempre unidos.

- Nombres. - exigió sin más.

- El grandote moreno se llama Chad, el de gafas con pelo negro y pinta de estirado es Ishida, la pelirroja que está ofreciendo comida se llama Inoue, y aquellos dos - refiriéndose a los que estaban más apartados discutiendo quién sabe qué - son Mizuiro y Keigo... mmm... - calló de repente Renji y, a continuación, se centró en su amiga, estudiándola concienzudamente.

Rukia suspiró aburrida.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa ahora?

- ... lo que me recuerda... - murmuró ojeando su ropa de arriba a abajo - ¿no tienes un atuendo que no te deje medio desnuda? - refiriéndose al cortísimo vestido malva con detalles de encaje blanco y escote palabra de honor.

- ¿Eh? Urahara me dijo que esta universidad es privada, de ahí que llevemos un uniforme tan raro...

- ¡¿Eso te dijo? - gritó escandalizado el pelirrojo. Dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara - ¡será viejo verde! – Murmuró. - Rukia, en la universidad no se lleva ningún uniforme. Puedes llevar la ropa que quieras...

- ¡¿O sea, que por eso me mira todo el mundo? ¡Mi primer día en la ciudad y ya he hecho el ridículo dos veces! - se lamentó la muchacha - ¡cuando pille a Urahara lo pienso destrozar! – juró con ganas.

Renji no quería llamar la atención más de lo que ya lo hacían, así que agarró a su amiga del brazo, y la apartó lejos de la multitud de estudiantes que se congregaba frente a la puerta, esperando a que el profesor llegara.

- Créeme Rukia, si te miran mucho no es precisamente por que estés haciendo el ridículo. – Aseguró Renji con ligero sarcasmo, observando significativamente las largas y estilizadas piernas de su amiga.

Por fin, la chica comprendió cual era el problema. Ahora no solo sus mejillas estaban rojas, esta vez el rubor le cubrió todo el cuerpo, del pelo a la punta de los pies.

- ¿Quieres... decir... que...? - susurró entrecortadamente mientras se cubría inútilmente con las manos.

Renji volvió a suspirar, alucinado con la ingenuidad de su amiga.

Rukia no había cambiado nada en esos seis meses, concluyó. Seguía siendo igual de inocente e inconsciente de su aspecto.  
A pesar de sus numerosos intentos por hacérselo entender, ella seguía sin creerle. Estaba empeñada en ignorar su propia belleza.

Al crecer, Rukia se había convertido en una mujer preciosa, aunque para Renji siempre lo había sido, incluso de niños, cuando no era más de un ratoncito raquítico y peleón... pero, desde hacía unos años, y sin previo aviso, el ratón se había transformado en una delicada beldad. No era una mujer explosiva ni voluptuosa, todo lo contrario, era una mujer de huesos pequeños y delicados, con unos deslumbrantes ojos violetas, y una blanca piel de porcelana que contrastaba de forma espectacular con su brillante cabello de color ébano. Todo ello, en su conjunto, creaba la imagen de la mujer perfecta, una auténtica muñequita de azúcar.

Y para su eterna desgracia, siempre había algún goloso que quería probarla.

El pelirrojo no se había preocupado demasiado durante su larga separación por lo que pudiera pasarle a la morena en Sakata, sabía con absoluta seguridad que ni Ukitake, ni Byakuya, permitirían que le pusieran un solo dedo encima. Pero aquí, en la ciudad... Renji temía quedarse calvo como Ikkaku antes de que acabase el año, por culpa del estrés que le supondría mantener alejados a todos esos moscardones.

- ... bueno, mira el lado positivo - quiso añadir él para que Rukia no se sintiera tan avergonzada - las mujeres que te miran no es porque te deseen... - esperó a que la joven samurái lo mirara para concluir - ... es porque te odian. – concluyó con una sonrisa. - Mi enhorabuena Rukia, no llevas aquí ni una hora y ya te odia media universidad. – bromeó revolviéndole el pelo.

- ¡Idiota! - susurró ella dándole de propina un codazo en los riñones.

Rukia ya estaba muy harta de este juego. ¡Renji siempre estaba con lo mismo! ¿Y qué si llevaba un vestido un poco corto? ¿Tan mal le quedaba? Además, ella no era la que más enseñaba, se tranquilizó cuando otra estudiante con shorts y una ceñidísima camiseta pasó por su lado.

Y por lo visto no era la única que se había fijado...

- Renji - llamó al baboso con dos pechos reflejados en los ojos - ¡Renji! – Repitió más alto - ¿Desde cuándo te has convertido en un pervertido? - soltó un bufido de exasperación mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz. Cuando levantó la vista de nuevo, descubrió, divertida, que ahora era el guerrero el que se avergonzaba, ¡Renji tenía las mejillas del mismo color que su cabello! - ¿Ni siquiera tienes decencia? – Continuó con su pulla - Creo que pasar tanto tiempo con los chicos te está afectando...

El chico no supo qué contestar. Sólo deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra.  
No existía nada como la desaprobación de Rukia o la de Byakuya, su tutor, para hacerlo sentir como un gusano.

Rápido, dale una explicación convincente, ¡la que sea! , se dijo el chico, frenético.

- Eeeh...

- Déjalo - cortó ella - es mejor que no sigas, no sea que empeores las situación. - le riñó poniendo los brazos en jarras - Sigue con la información sobre el objetivo, ¿quién es Kurosaki?

Aliviado con el cambio de tema, Renji se concentró de nuevo en la misión. Buscó a Ichigo por todo el pasillo hasta localizarlo, no fue difícil, solo tuvo que guiarse por el racimo de jovencitas embobadas que lo rodeaban.

- ¡Cabrón suertudo! - musitó con algo de envidia.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Nada, nada! Digo que Ichigo Kurosaki es el que está apoyado en la esquina de allá - se apresuró a indicarle la zona en cuestión.

La samurái se giró hacia donde apuntaba su colega. Supuso que el estudiante con cara de supino aburrimiento, y que estaba siendo asediado por todas aquellas mujeres, era el tal Ichigo. Una pena que no pudiera verlo con claridad, como de costumbre, su baja estatura se ponía en su contra. Decidida, agarró uno de los cuadernos que Renji llevaba en las manos, y se encaminó sin prisas al objetivo.

Bien Rukia, recuerda las enseñanzas de Ukitake; debes ser cauta, debes estudiar a la presa, debes descubrir su punto débil y justo entonces...

- ¡Hola!

¡¿Pero qué... ? Sin saber muy bien cómo, un enorme obstáculo se interpuso en su camino. Bueno, más bien eran dos enormes obstáculos.  
Levantó la cabeza para fijarse en la dueña de tremendos atributos. Para su sorpresa, se encontró con una imagen realmente reconfortante. La hermosa y alegre muchacha pelirroja que anteriormente Renji le había señalado, le dedicaba, en esos momentos, una simpática sonrisa de bienvenida.

- ¿Qué tal? ¿Eres la alumna de intercambio? ¡Qué emocionante! ¡Una nueva compañera! – Batió palmas la pelirroja - Mi nombre es Orihime Inoue, ¿cuál es el tuyo? ¿Conoces ya a alguien? - preguntó ofreciéndole la mano.

Rukia se presentó y retribuyó el saludo. Y entonces, su nueva conocida la invitó a unirse con su grupo, sin darle la oportunidad de negarse.

Lo último que pudo ver de Kurosaki fue su estrafalario pelo naranja, destacando entre las múltiples cabezas de sus admiradoras, antes de seguir los pasos de su compañera.

**###**

- ¿Entonces? ¿Ya conseguiste algún avance, Kuchiki? - la pregunta procedía del agresivo Ikkaku, que en esos momentos se dedicaba a engullir su almuerzo como un cerdo, tras haberse sentado frente a la morena.

Molesta, en parte porque, acostumbrada a los educados y finos modales de su cuñado y de Ukitake, la puerca naturaleza del calvo le revolvía las tripas, y en parte porque, gracias a la interrupción de su nueva amiga Inoue, no había tenido una sola oportunidad de enfrentarse con el objetivo, respondió ácidamente:

- ¿A qué vienen esas prisas Madarame? Si en seis meses aquí no lograsteis nada, ¿qué te cuesta esperar unos días más?

Consiguió así que los tres comensales que compartían mesa con ella, bajasen la cabeza. abochornados.

- Tienes razón, perdona Kuchiki, lo que pasa es que...

- ¡Cariño!

Ikkaku maldijo por lo bajo cuando la desconocida y chirriante voz interrumpió su disculpa, ganándose las risotadas de los otros dos. Rukia pronto entendió el por qué de semejante reacción.

Una muchacha de mediana estatura, con cabello y ojos castaños, se acercó corriendo hasta su mesa. No era demasiado hermosa pero, nadie afirmaría nunca que podría pasar inadvertida, caviló la samurái.

La misteriosa joven traía consigo una brillante sonrisa y una bandeja repleta de comida. Al llegar, desplazó de un empujón a Renji y se pegó al calvorota, ignorando la expresión malhumorada que éste le dirigía.

- ¡Cariño! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Qué estás comiendo? ¿Una hamburguesa? ¡Eso no es nada sano! ¡Ven conmigo! Te he preparado la comida yo misma, ya verás, ¡te encantará! - su capacidad de soltar una diatriba tan larga sin pararse a respirar dejó a Rukia pasmada. Pero, su asombro llegó al culmen cuando la extraordinaria mujer atrapó a Madarame por las solapas de su camisa y se lo llevó a cuestas sin el menor esfuerzo.

- ...

- ¿Asustada Kuchiki? - intervino el bello Yumichika por primera vez - ¡No eres la única! ¡Jajaja!

También Renji se unió a sus risas.

- ¿Por eso tiene tanta prisa?

- No le hagas caso Rukia - pidió Renji - puede que Ikkaku proteste y parezca molesto, pero en el fondo... ¡Jejeje!

- ¿Qué?

- A lo que se refiere Abarai, es que podríamos estar presenciando un fenómeno de la naturaleza único... – intervino entre carcajadas el moreno.

Dos minutos más tarde...

- ¿Me lo vais a contar algún día, o pensáis seguir riéndoos hasta hacer que os mate? - acabó amenazando la mujer - ¿Cual es ese fenómeno?

- ¡Ikkaku se está enamorando! - clamaron ambos al unísono - ¡Jajaja!

**###**

Eran las cinco y cuarto de la tarde cuando Rukia por fin se vio liberada de las cansinas clases de anatomía.

- ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Otra vez, no!

Si no se daba prisa perdería ese asqueroso autobús, así que le tocaba echar otra carrerita.

El día había sido realmente agotador para ella. Más incluso que sus sesiones matinales de entrenamiento con Byakuya. Después de cada entrenamiento con su cuñado, pasaban días hasta que lograba recuperarse, ¿pero esto? ¡Esto era mil veces peor!

Ya faltaba poco, giraría en esa esquina y...

- ¡Ay!

... y vio las estrellas.

Se quedó unos segundos sin respiración cuando su trasero aterrizó en el duro suelo de mármol, aunque se levantó en seguida, dispuesta a comerse con patatas al imbécil que se había cruzado en su camino.

Pero, cualquiera que fuese el insulto que estuviera a punto de disparar por la boca, murió en su garganta al identificar al "imbécil". Ichigo Kurosaki. El objetivo.

- ¡Tú! - gritaron a la vez clavándose afiladas dagas con los ojos.


	4. Primeras e inesperadas impresiones

**Autora:** Hola! q tal?¿?

Muchísimas gracias a todos por leerme y por molestaros en dejarme reviews! Me emociona q sigais pendientes de él,de verdad! ^^

Asi que,desde aquí (la biblioteca de la universidad ,jeje... sq en casa no hay Internet,y tengo q aprovechar) os mando un saludo y mi mayor agradecimiento a los lectores de este fic,en especial a: **_chappyxrukia_**,_**Naoko tendo**_,_**Makiko - maki . maki**_,_**RukiaxUchiha**_,_**metitus**_,_**Ghost iv**_ . Por perder parte de su tiempo animándome con sus reviews! ^^

Por supuesto,solo me queda recordaros,que todo review,ya sea halago,crítica,u opinión,será bien recibido y tomado en cuenta!

Y sin más os dejo esperando que este capítulo os guste tanto o más que los anteriores,ya lo aviso,aquí comienza en ichiruki,pero de nuevo os aviso que la historia va para largo(bueno,siempre y cuando siga gustando,claro! XD ),asi que,paciencia,en su momento irán destapándose todas las incógnitas.

* * *

**PRIMERAS E INESPERADAS IMPRESIONES**

* * *

- ¡¿Yo? - tronaron ambos - ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? ¿Yo? ¡¿Cómo lo sabes tú?

Los dos jóvenes quedaron mudos y desconcertados por haber pensado y dicho lo mismo a la par. Pero, de inmediato, la sorpresa se transformó en desconfianza, y la desconfianza en rabia.

No pudieron evitarlo, formaba parte de su naturaleza.

- ¿Cómo sabes quién soy, enana? - fue el chico el primero en hablar.

¡¿Enana? , repitió para si Rukia que por poco se atraganta con la indignación. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese payaso a llamarla enana?

Si había un tema tabú para la samurái, ese era el de su estatura. Todos los que la conocían sabían que nunca debían hablar de ello, Rukia jamás lo consentiría. Y desde luego, no iba a permitir que un inadaptado de pelo raro rompiera la norma.

- ¡Oh! No te conozco de nada, pero por los rumores que corren, tú debes de ser Kurosaki, el autista. - afirmó con una voz claramente falsa y empalagosa - ¡Es un placer! - dicho esto con claro sarcasmo.

A Ichigo le llevó un rato asimilar las palabras de la morena. ¿Esa estúpida, raquítica e insufrible mocosa acababa de insultarlo? ¡Sí! , descubrió pasmado, ¡lo había llamado autista!

Lo sabía, se reafirmó Ichigo. Lo supo desde el primer momento en el que había posado sus ojos en ella. Presintió en seguida que la nueva le traería problemas.

Diariamente, a eso de las once de la mañana, Ichigo cruzaba la puerta de la universidad, mientras escuchaba música clásica en su Ipod, ya que eso era algo que lo ayudaba a concentrarse en las clases y, además, evitaba que el resto de los alumnos le dirigieran la palabra. Después, se encaminaba al aula correspondiente con total parsimonia, pues sabía de antemano que sus amigos, o a los que hasta esa mañana consideraba sus amigos, mantendrían a raya a todas las locas que deseaban violarlo y a todos aquellos aprovechados que solo anhelaban juntarse con él por conveniencia. Todo estaba planeado. Todo era perfecto.

Pero siempre hay una excepción. Y, como un tonto, había creído que esa mañana seguiría la misma rutina... bien, pues no, ¡claro que no! esa mañana tuvo que lidiar con todas las mujeres y todos los imbéciles que habitualmente lo acosaban, porque sus supuestos "amigos" estaban demasiado ocupados saludando a la recién llegada estudiante de intercambio.

Y lo peor no fue eso, no. ¡Lo peor fue su propia reacción al verla!

Lejos de la acostumbrada indiferencia que solía sentir al conocer a una nueva niña pija; la presencia de esa flacucha le ocasionó que un escalofrío aterrador - pero no por ello desagradable - lo recorriera de arriba a abajo, que su cuerpo se tensara al fijarse en esos exóticos y enormes ojos violetas y que su corazón diera un brusco vuelco al verla sonreír mientras conversaba animadamente con Inoue e Ishida.

Sus poros expulsaron un pegajoso y revelador sudor frío. Su corazón iba a mil por hora y su cerebro era incapaz de reunir ni tan siquiera un pensamiento coherente.  
Así que, apabullado, huyó antes de que alguien se percatara de su contratiempo. Luego, se mantuvo aislado el resto de la mañana para poder reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido.

Tras mucho pensar, llegó a la razonable y lógica conclusión de que estaba incubando la gripe... bueno, era eso, o que su sexto sentido le estaba advirtiendo de un incipiente peligro. Y como no había notado ningún otro síntoma de la enfermedad, lo más lógico era pensar que...

- ¿Ocurre algo, Kurosaki? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de estreñido? - insistió melosamente la arpía, interrumpiendo así, sus retorcidos pensamientos.

Ichigo volvió a centrarse en la pigmea que había osado desafiarlo.

¡Mierda! Ahí estaba, otra vez esa extraña sensación, ¿qué le pasaba con esa niñata repelente?  
Sintiéndose de nuevo acorralado, decidió marcharse sin más y desembarazarse del asunto. Le dolía admitirlo, pero con esta ya eran dos, las veces que huía de la renacuaja de impresionante mirada... y seguiría haciéndolo mientras no lograse que su cuerpo y su mente respondiesen como él deseaba. Con coherencia.

Se colocó los cascos del Ipod, que se le habían caído tras su tropiezo con Kuchiki, y siguió su camino.  
Rukia adivinó las intenciones de Kurosaki incluso antes de que éste le diera la espalda. ¿El desgraciado pensaba dejarla plantada? ¿Ni siquiera iba a contestarle? ¿Era acaso decepción lo que sentía por la indiferencia del muchacho?  
Claro que no. ¡Pero qué tonta eres Rukia!, se recriminó, ¿en qué piensas? ¿Ya no diferencias la furia de la decepción?

- ¡Ei! ¡Espera! - gritó. Esta vez no se molestó en fingir. Ahora su exigencia fue hecha con el duro y contundente tono de voz que acostumbraba a utilizar con sus subalternos.

Pero Kurisaki hizo caso omiso de su mandato.

Intentando controlar su mal genio, Rukia contó hasta diez, un truco que había aprendido de su maestro, y que era muy útil para dominar un estado de excitación límite. Al llegar a diez, se puso en marcha, decidida a no dejar escapar a su presa. Daba lo mismo si el objetivo le hacía el vacío, ella lograría su atención, costara lo que costara.

"¿_A qué viene ese obsesión por obtener la atención de Kurosaki, Rukia?_ ", la interrogó la vocecilla interior a la que solía llamar conciencia. "¡_Cállate! No es ninguna obsesión, es cuestión de orgullo, me niego a decirles a Renji y a los demás que yo también fracasé!_ ", se respondió a sí misma.  
"_¡Mentirosa!"_ Acusó burlona la voz, que fue rápidamente silenciada por la samurái.

Cuando salió del edificio, la luz del sol le dio de lleno en los ojos, cegándola durante varios segundos. Una vez recuperó la visión, buscó en todas direcciones, pero ya era tarde. El objetivo había conseguido escapar.

De momento, se juró.

* * *

- ¡Hermano! - llamó una preciosa adolescente desde el otro lado de la puerta que daba a la habitación de Kurosaki - ¡Ichi! – Volvió a llamar - El desayuno está listo, apresúrate o papá se lo comerá todo.

En el acto, un adormilado Ichigo salió de su cuarto, todavía en pijama. Solo le faltaba quedarse también sin desayuno.

- Gracias Yuzu. - le agradeció, afónico y malhumorado, a su dulce hermana. Una hermana que, por la expresión de horror que apareció en su linda carita, le confirmó los estragos que la falta de sueño le había ocasionado en el rostro. - ¿Tan mal estoy?

- Peor... - reconoció compungida - Ichi, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás enfermo?

- No, tranquila. Es sólo que esta noche no he podido dormir muy bien.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Algún problema en la universidad?

Si, uno de brillante pelo negro y odioso carácter, pensó.

- No, ninguno. Esta noche hizo calor, y ya sabes lo mal que llevo eso.

La respuesta tranquilizó a su hermana. La ansiedad de sus lindos ojitos había desaparecido, y en su lugar, una cariñosa y maternal sonrisa iluminó su faz.

- ¡Bien! Entonces no pasa nada, esta noche llévate el ventilador y problema resuelto. - concluyó la chica, antes de cogerlo del brazo y acompañarlo hasta el gran comedor de la mansión Kurosaki.

Tal y como se esperaba el universitario, se hizo un silencio sepulcral en cuanto él y su hermana penetraron en el comedor.  
¡Joder! , quiso aullar Ichigo, ¿tan mal aspecto tengo? ¡Que les jodan a todos! Lanzándoles una mirada de advertencia, en especial al bicho raro que era su padre, se sentó presidiendo la mesa y se dispuso a tragar las tortitas con sirope que Yuzu le había servido.

- Valla, valla, valla... - saltó una rota y potente voz desde algún lugar oculto entre los comensales.

Bueno, ¡ya faltaba éste! , maldijo para sí el pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué pasa Zaraki? - barbotó amenazante, con la boca todavía llena de comida - Pensé que tenías una misión que cumplir...

- ¡Pse! El trabajo ya está hecho pipiolo. No te olvides que yo soy un maestro. Acabar con ese grupo de yakuzas de medio pelo no me llevó ni cinco minutos. ¡Panda de inútiles! – Rumió para sus adentros - ¡Isshin! ¿Por qué siempre me mandas a estas misiones de mierda? - se quejó el enorme e intimidante hombre, con pelo en punta y cara de asesino en serie.

Ignorando a su subordinado, Isshin Kurosaki arrastró su silla hasta la cabecera de la mesa y clavó la vista en su primogénito, dedicándole una bobalicona sonrisa.  
Ichigo, que se sentía como una olla a presión a punto de estallar, dejó caer el tenedor en el plato y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡¿Qué?

Los ojos de Isshin se humedecieron, su labio inferior comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente y, como un resorte, saltó de su asiento con la clara intención de achuchar a su hijo.  
Por fortuna para el chico, el ataque fue boicoteado con una certera y contundente patada en la cara, procedente de la muchacha de oscuro cabello que, hasta ese momento, había estado desayunando tranquilamente a su vera.

- ¡Viejo! ¡Deja en paz a Ichigo de una vez! - le ordenó al hombre que seguía llorando en el suelo, aunque esta vez los llantos eran de dolor.

- Gracias Karin. - Ichigo le estaba profundamente agradecido a su pequeña hermana. ¡A menudo pensaba que ella era la única que lo entendía en esa familia!

- Pero cielo, ¡debes comprender mi emoción! - trató de justificarse el viejo Kurosaki, de nuevo en pie - Por primera vez, tu querido hermano se ha enamorado, ¡esto es algo que hay que celebrar!

Todos los ocupantes de la estancia quedaron paralizados tras el estallido del líder. Y, en seguida, giraron el cuello a más no poder, para observar de cerca la reacción del joven heredero.  
Por su parte, Ichigo se mantuvo ocupado un buen rato, limpiando el zumo que segundos antes había salido disparado de su boca como si fuera un aspersor. Se había quedado mudo tras escuchar la barbaridad de su "amado" padre.

Realmente lo odiaba.

Mamá, ¿qué coño viste en él?, se preguntó, frustrado.

- ¿Qué has dicho? - gruñó con voz de ultratumba, consiguiendo que todos los presentes tragaran saliva con dificultad. Todos, claro, menos el inconsciente Isshin, quien no tomó en cuenta la temible advertencia de su primogénito y prosiguió su diatriba.

- No hace falta que disimules Ichigo. ¿Crees que no me acuerdo de la cara que se me quedó a mí tras conocer a Masaki? - señaló con el dedo el gran retrato de su esposa, que colgaba en un lateral de la habitación, encima de una antiquísima chimenea - ¡Estuve sin dormir una semana entera! - informó dramáticamente con la mano sobre el corazón. Entonces, clavó de nuevo la mirada en el universitario - ¡No sabes cómo he esperado este día! El día en el que al fin te convirtieras en un hombre hecho y derecho, el día en que por fin me pudieras dar nietos... - y para más inri continuó - ¡Cuenta, cuenta! ¿Quién es ella? ¿Ya la conozco? Y lo más importante, ¿ya te has acostado con ella?

Treinta segundos más tarde, una estampida compuesta por guerreros, criados y demás habitantes de la mansión, huyó sin mirar atrás, sin pensar demasiado en lo que le ocurriría al jefe del clan una vez que se quedara a solas con el heredero.

* * *

Esa misma mañana...

- ¡Ichigo! ¿Qué te has hecho en las manos? - preguntó Tatsuki al verlo llegar con los nudillos despellejados y con una mueca mucho más siniestra de lo normal en el rostro.

- ¿Otra vez Isshin? - adivinó el moreno de gafas. Aunque Ishida apenas se fijó en la llegada de su compañero, estaba demasiado ocupado cosiendo un nuevo vestido para su novia. Se lo debía, pensó, sonrojándose con el recuerdo. Él le había despedazado un carísimo channel la última vez que se dejaron llevar por la pasión. Desde luego que ella no se lo echaría nunca en cara, no después de lo que habían disfrutado, pero aún así, él se había sentido responsable y ahora estaba decidido a crearle uno todavía más bonito que el que le había destrozado. Era pan comido, pero llevaría tiempo.

- ¿Tu qué crees? - le contestó el pelirrojo posicionándose a su lado, bajo la sombra de un viejo árbol.

Rauda, Inoue se acercó a Ichigo, profundamente apenada.

- ¿Estás bien Kurosaki? - sin esperar, tomó delicadamente la mano de su compañero para inspeccionar sus heridas.

- Tranquila. Hace falta algo más que un Isshin para acabar conmigo. – dijo con voz amable para calmarla.

Siempre es lo mismo con Inoue, pensó él. Ella apaciguaba su enfado casi al instante. Con su ternura y bondad, dignas de una madre amorosa, lograba que todos se sintiesen queridos y arrullados, por eso, el grupo entero la adoraba y quería con locura. E Ichigo no era una excepción.

Le dio a su vez un leve apretón en la mano, antes de liberarse de su agarre y centrarse en Chad.

- ¿Al final vas a venir al torneo?

- No puedo, - respondió el moreno y altísimo muchacho - ya tengo un compromiso para esta tarde.

Algo irritado por la parquedad en palabras de su colega, Ichigo insistió, no sin cierta sorna.

- ... ¿Y se puede saber qué es tan importante para que faltes o es un secreto de Estado?

Chad sin embargo, pasó por alto el mal humor del pelirrojo e hizo el esfuerzo de alargar la explicación.

- Lo lamento, Ichigo, pero hoy debo...

Y como si el destino estuviera presagiándole a Kurosaki un mal día, Chad fue interrumpido por el pequeño monstruo que en menos de veinticuatro horas le había puesto la vida patas arriba.

Ichigo bufó al aire.

¡La muy zorra le había destrozado la imagen! Si, destrozado, porque su reputación de tipo duro y pasota se estaba viniendo abajo como una torre de naipes desde su encontronazo en el pasillo de la universidad y la escenita con su padre durante el desayuno.

- ¡Hola chicos! - Rukia se acercó al pequeño jardín que decoraba el patio de la universidad, cubriendo con la mano su encantadora sonrisa y dando pequeños saltitos de alegría.

Otro incómodo calambrazo traspasó el cuerpo del joven. Pero, esta vez, fue un claro escalofrío de desagrado; ¿A qué venía ese grimoso tonito? Ichigo sabía por propia experiencia, que ese no era su verdadero timbre de voz. ¿Por qué demonios fingía?

"¿_Y por qué te importa tanto?_ ", curioseó su conciencia, con intención de martirizarlo.

Pues no lo sabía, se reconoció a sí mismo. Aunque, fuera cual fuera la causa de por qué la tipa lo desestabilizaba tanto no era lo importante en ese momento. Lo importante ahora, era descubrir quién era ella en realidad y para qué lo estaba siguiendo.

Porque lo estaba siguiendo, no cabía duda, su desarrollado instinto se lo decía.

Se desplazó ligeramente a la izquierda para poder observarla mejor y con discreción desde un segundo plano.

- ¡Genial! - murmuró - ¿Esa estúpida no tiene ningún pudor o qué?

Ichigo estaba furioso consigo mismo, ¿cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar hasta que dejara de sentirse tan mal con solo mirarla?

¿Y por qué ella se empeñada en ir desnuda a clase? se preguntó molesto, mientras estudiaba minuciosamente la cortísima falda de cuadros de Kuchiki, ¿acaso no tenía ropa que ponerse?

Al menos la camiseta se encargaba de taparla un poco, observó aliviado.

No le importó el hecho de que la mayor parte de las alumnas del centro, incluidas sus mejores amigas, enseñaran muchísimo más que la flamante docente, ¡esa no era la cuestión!

Soltó un tremendo suspiro. Definitivamente, esa tal Rukia lo ponía enfermo.

- ¿Qué has dicho? - Ishida temió no haber escuchado bien a su amigo - ¿Tienes algo en contra de la nueva? ¡Si no la conoces de nada!

- Cállate. - aconsejó Kurosaki, no estaba de humor para los sermones de su compañero.

¿Y qué ocurría ahora? ¿De qué hablaban las chicas? Disimuladamente, agudizó el oído para cotillear.

- ¿Qué hay? - comenzó Tatsuki, extendiendo la mano - Tu debes de ser la nueva de la que tanto me habla Orihime, ¿no?

- Ajá. - corroboró Rukia, correspondiendo el saludo - Me llamo Rukia Kuchiki, es un placer.

- Lo mismo digo, yo soy Tatsuki Arisawa.

Las mujeres siguieron con su banal charla un buen rato. Aburrido y algo mareado con tanta cháchara, Ichigo emprendió camino hacia la clase de antropología.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando una frase de Arisawa lo detuvo en seco.

- ¿Sabes algo de peleas, Kuchiki?

- ¿Peleas? ¿Qué tipo de peleas?

- Tatsuki se refiere al boxeo, al kendo, las artes marciales... – le aclaró Inoue.

- Gracias, Orihime. Si, Kuchiki, ¿sabes algo de eso? – volvió a preguntar Tatsuki.

Muerto de curiosidad, el joven Kurosaki fijó la mirada en el objeto de su rabia.

Tatsuki debía de estar loca si creía que la delicada y menuda fémina que tenía en frente, podía tener algo que ver con la lucha. ¡Seguro que hasta un golpe de viento conseguía tumbarla!  
A pesar de ello, el chico aguantó la respiración, aguardando una respuesta.

- No se me da mal. - afirmó Rukia, tan tranquila y sonriente.

Y entonces, como si le hubiese leído la mente y adivinase su incredulidad, esos grandes ojos violetas se posaron desafiantes en los propios.

¡Perra! ¡Hasta en eso quería ganar! Pues ahora no pensaba amedrentarse, así que, adelantándose un paso, comentó despectivo:

- Puff... Tatsuki se refiere a si sabes pelear, no a si sabes coger dos pompones y animar.

¡Toma esa enana! Se sintió ridículamente complacido al ver desaparecer la perfecta sonrisa de su némesis. La mandíbula de Rukia se cerró fuertemente y sus dientes se apretaron con resentimiento, indicándole a Ichigo lo enfurecida que la había puesto.

Lo que no notó, fue el consternado semblante que se les quedó a los miembros de su pandilla. ¿Ichigo acababa de hablarle a una desconocida? ¿Y por qué sonreía satisfecho? ¡Ichigo nunca sonreía de ese modo!

- Ejem... Disculpa a Kurosaki, Kuchiki. - dijo Ishida, atreviéndose a intervenir en la batalla silenciosa que se estaba librando entre su amigo y la chica nueva. Ambos se miraban como si se quisieran comer... ¿pero en qué sentido? Si no fuera por que Ichigo nunca se fijaba en las mujeres que pululaban a su alrededor, Ishida se inclinaría a pensar que su congénere se sentía atraído por Kuchiki... ¡Hum! ¡Qué interesante! - No acostumbra a tratar con seres humanos muy a menudo.

- ¡Eh! - reprochó el taheño.

Desdeñando la queja de Ichigo, el moreno de gafas se aproximó a Rukia y susurrando, agregó con complicidad:

- ... el pobre... no hay que hacerle caso, ya sabes lo que dice el refrán; a los locos hay que darles siempre la razón.

El comentario logró arrancarle una risotada a la pequeña dama.

- Uryu tiene razón, tú ni caso a Ichigo. Su mente de neandertal no le permite pensar con claridad. - Tatsuki le envió una muda admonición con la mirada por su mala educación - Si lo que dices es cierto, nos harías un gran favor al reemplazar a Chad en el torneo de kendo esta tarde.

- ¡Esto es el colmo! - estalló el joven humillado - ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Tatsuki? ¿Piensas arriesgarte a perder por que una desconocida te dice que sabe pelear? ¡Mírala! – Exigió, señalándola con el dedo - La matarán en la primera ronda.

Ichigo era consciente de que no se estaba comportando con racionalidad. Normalmente le hubiese importado muy poco quien sustituyera a Chad en el torneo, de hecho, sólo se había unido al equipo por petición de su amiga, de lo contrario ni se lo hubiera planteado.  
Más, esta vez era distinto. Pensar en la enclenque Rukia enfrentándose a un contrincante que muy posiblemente le doblase en peso y altura lo ponía frenético. "_Admítelo, tienes miedo_._"_ Se mofó sin piedad su conciencia.

Y era cierto, ratificó asombrado. Temía que ella resultara herida.

¡Si no la conozco de nada! ¿Qué me está haciendo esa bruja? , deseó chillar, totalmente frustrado con sus pensamientos.

Y para rematar la actuación, advirtió cómo sus compañeros pasaban totalmente de su persona y se llevaban a Rukia hacia el aula, a la vez que detallaban sus planes para esa tarde.

* * *

_- ¿No me vas a contar tu plan?_

_Byakuya le dio la espalda al gran ventanal por el que había estado contemplando la laguna repleta de hermosas plantas y abundante fauna que decoraba el inmenso jardín de la mansión Kuchiki.  
Fijó, entonces, su glacial mirada en la entrada del salón, para conocer al insolente que se atrevía a molestarlo en sus horas de meditación. No le sorprendió la presencia de Jūshirō, sólo él sería capaz de tomarse tales libertades con el jefe del clan._

_- Sabes bien que no te debo ninguna explicación - se limitó a decir antes de regresar a su estado de ensimismamiento._

_Imperó el silencio durante unos pocos segundos. Entonces, unos suaves pasos le recordaron a Byakuya que no estaba solo en la sala.  
Sintió la mano de Ukitake sobre su hombro, incitándole delicadamente a encararlo._

_Sólo cuando Ukitake lo tuvo cara a cara, reiteró:_

_- No te hagas el duro conmigo, Byakuya. – Exigió el albino - Por la amistad que nos tenemos, te pido que me des una explicación, ¿qué estás buscando?_

_Algo dentro del líder pareció flaquear ante las palabras del maestro. Finalmente, Byakuya cedió._

_- Busco justicia._

Ukitake padeció de nuevo la aprehensión que lo poseyó al escuchar las terribles y deprimentes palabras de su líder. Byakuya seguía claramente traumatizado por la muerte de su esposa. Le recordaba a un animal herido que clamaba venganza, y al que no le importaba a quién o qué se llevase por el camino para cumplir su objetivo. Y eso le asustaba. Le preocupaba la suerte de su pequeña Rukia.

Miró por decimocuarta vez el reloj de su móvil. Las ocho y veinticuatro de la tarde. ¿Qué estaría haciendo el idiota de Abarai? El joven samurái conocía sus órdenes: todos los días, a las ocho y veinte, debía llamarle para darle un informe sobre la misión... y para comentarle que tal se encontraba Rukia. Exhaló aliento para calmarse.

De repente, tocaron a la puerta. ¿Quién podía ser a esas horas?  
Moviéndose lo más rápido que pudo, se apresuró a esconder el teléfono que le habían conseguido de contrabando sus alumnos. Si Byakuya se enteraba de que ocultaba tecnología en la mansión, en su cuarto, pediría su cabeza en bandeja de plata.

- ¡Adelante!

La puerta se abrió con sigilo, muy lentamente, descubriéndole poco a poco al ser más maravilloso sobre la faz de la tierra. Inmediatamente, su corazón se disparó, y de su boca no salieron más que unos inconexos jadeos.

- ¿Está todo bien, Jūshirō? - le preguntó su hermoso ángel guardián.

Avergonzado, percibió cómo un tremendo calor cubrió sus pómulos, haciéndole girar la cara para que ella no notase su contratiempo. ¡Kami! Parecía un adolescente aturullado e inexperto... ¿qué era, un niño?

¡Venga! ¡Mírala y compórtate como un hombre!

- Si... - carraspeó un par de veces - Si, no pasa nada, Retsu. ¡Estoy de maravilla!

La mujer se adentró en la oscura habitación y se detuvo a los pies de la cama donde estaba él recostado.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Al verlo asentir, se sentó al borde del colchón y sin ninguna vergüenza, le acarició amorosamente la sonrojada mejilla.

- ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? No tendrás fiebre, ¿verdad?

¡Ella se estaba burlando de su situación!

Pero, en vez de ofenderse, la broma enterneció todavía más al de blanca melena. Y decidió que ella no sería la única en jugar.  
Apartó la suavísima mano que lo acariciaba de su rostro, y pausadamente, la guió hasta sus labios. El hombre besó la palma con infinita ternura y sonrió descaradamente al sentirla temblar.

- Ya sabes que tu presencia me vuelve loco, que cuando te miro ardo por dentro... ¿cómo te atreves a preguntarme si tengo fiebre?

Fue el turno de la beldad para sonrojarse.

- ¡Qué tonto eres!

Rieron como dos jovencitos enamorados que compartían confidencias en sus momentos robados. Así, a la luz de un candil, y con la mujer de sus sueños atrapada entre sus brazos, Ukitake pudo fingir que todo iba bien.

Pero la felicidad, como la vida misma, nunca es eterna.


	5. En busca y captura de Rukia Kuchiki

**Autora:** Hola a todos! q tal?¿? ^^

Muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas,muchas (y asi hasta infinito) gracias! Parece que el capítulo anterior tuvo éxito!

No sabéis como me alegra, como siempre, os lo agradezco un montón! En especial a todos aquellos (**RukiaxUchiha**,** Arkadhia**,** Makiko - maki . maki, chappyxrukia**,** Naoko tendo**,** Ghost iv**,** MyStErY MaYu-ChAn**,** Eva Vidal**,** Laura V **y** metitus**) que se han molestado en dejarme reviews. Ya sabeis lo que los aprecio, y por su puesto los tengo muy en cuenta para continuar con el fic!

**#**_ MyStErY MaYu-ChAn:_ Muchísimas gracias por la explicación, creo haber aprendido ya! XD Iwalmente, si observas más fallos en adelante, no te cortes y coméntamelo!

Como siempre os digo, cualquier elogio, crítica o sugerencia, serán bien recibidos! ^^

Y sin más, os dejo que leáis tranquilos el nuevo capítulo, y espero que os siga gustando e intrigando tanto o más incluso que los anteriores!

* * *

**EN BUSCA Y CAPTURA DE RUKIA KUCHIKI**

* * *

Esto se lo merecía por tonta, admitió Rukia, resignada.

Eran las tres de la tarde, y hacía ya una media hora que su estómago desfallecía exigiendo comida. ¡Joder! Cuando esa mañana había aceptado asistir al torneo de kendo, nunca se imaginó que su estómago sufriría las consecuencias.

Suspiró cansada. Y siguió vigilando el ir y venir de su amigo, que parecía decidido a crear un boquete en el suelo con los pies.

- Renji... ¿por qué no quieres escucharme?

- ¡¿Escucharte? ¿Sabes lo que has hecho? - el crispado pelirrojo cesó de pasearse y se fijó de nuevo en ella - ¿Y si te descubren? No, ¿y si nos descubren a todos? ¡Meses de trabajo a la basura!

Muy harta, Rukia se levantó del suelo (en donde se había plantado tras adivinar que el discurso de Renji iba para largo) e ignorando al samurái, se sacudió la falda, se atusó brevemente el pelo, y se agachó a recoger su mochila. Sólo entonces, prestó atención a su compañero.

- ¡Ya basta! - estaba muy irritada por su falta de fe en ella - No soy ninguna principiante. Te recuerdo, - cortó la réplica del guerrero - que ya porto el título de samurái. Es más, me gradué antes que tú, Renji. El hecho de que no haya salido de Sakata en mi vida no me hace menos capaz para esta misión. ¡Así que no me digas lo que tengo que hacer!

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a no volver a hablar con su compañero en días, al menos hasta que su enfado remitiera. Pero, tras dar dos pasos, su indignación la superó y volvió a encararlo.

- Que sepas, que hasta que yo llegué no teníais nada, ¡nada! ¡Kurosaki ni siquiera sabe que existís! - se cruzó de brazos para contenerse y no lanzarle a su colega la mochila a la cara - Y para tu información, te diré que no pensaba ganar el torneo, pero si no hubiese aceptado a participar, no podría acompañarles. - Para entonces, el rostro de Renji denotaba culpabilidad y arrepentimiento, pero la guerrera estaba demasiado encendida como para cesar su discurso- ¡Estúpidos hombres! ¡Estúpido Renji! ¡Ya no soy una niña! Estoy muy bien sin ti, ¡así que olvídame! - hizo caso omiso del dolor reflejado en la cara del chico y huyó con los ojos sospechosamente húmedos.

¡Imbécil, malnacido, petulante, agobiante, mandón de mierda! Todos esos insultos y alguno más, recorrían la mente de la joven mientras seguía corriendo sin rumbo fijo.

Le dolía haber sido tan cruel con Renji, en realidad no pensaba lo que había dicho, pero su orgullo herido había tomado posesión de su boca y no había podido callarse.

Al fin, se detuvo a estudiar dónde estaba. Creyó reconocer un viejo parque cercano a la parada de autobús que frecuentaba para ir a clase. Miró su reloj. Las tres y cuarenta y cinco. Inspiró entrecortadamente, logrando apenas contener las lágrimas.

¿Por qué Renji no podía confiar en ella? ¿Tan inútil la veía? ¡Se suponía que eran amigos!

Se encaminó a los oxidados columpios, y allí se quedó lo que le parecieron horas, torturándose mentalmente por haber sido tan cruel... aunque por otra parte... ¿ella no se merecía respeto, acaso?

De repente, una pesada mano la tomó del hombro y la devolvió de golpe a la realidad. Dio un pequeño saltito de sobresalto, y todo su cuerpo se preparó para el ataque. Mas, se relajó en seguida al reconocer al propietario de la mano.

- ¿No te dije que me olvidaras? – Tenía la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas. A pesar de todo, Rukia intentó mantener su dignidad lo más alta posible, antes muerta que rebajarse ante un hombre. Por muy amigo que éste fuera.

La risa del muchacho le revolvió los pelos de la nuca.

- ¡Pero qué terca eres! - acusó el de los tatuajes. Señaló con un gesto el columpio de al lado - ¿puedo sentarme? - no esperó repuesta, temiendo una negativa, y plantó con cuidado el trasero en la podrida tabla de madera que actuaba de asiento.

Los dos samuráis cayeron en un cómodo y apacible silencio observando el pausado movimiento de las nubes.

- ¿Me perdonas Rukia? - Renji le echó una tentativa mirada de reojo antes de continuar - Sé que me pasé. - A Rukia la conmovieron sus palabras y la dejaron muda - Sé que soy un tonto por gritarte, ¡pero debes comprenderme! - rozó levemente la mano de la chica con la suya a modo de caricia - Me preocupo por ti, eres lo más preciado que tengo. Supongo que por eso intento controlarte. Nos conocemos desde niños y desde entonces, siempre me he ocupado de ti, siempre me has necesitado... Y, ahora...

La diatriba apenada de su amigo le llegó al alma. Rukia se sentía todavía más culpable, si cabe, que antes. Cuidadosamente, tomó la mano inquieta del melenudo, y la apretó contra su pecho.

Seguro de haber muerto e ido al cielo, el joven guerrero temió que su alocado corazón se le escapara por la boca. ¡Oh, Kami! Por el calor que sentía, estaba seguro de poder freír un huevo en la cara.

- Ru... ¿Rukia? - murmuró atropelladamente.

Ella se le acercó y lo arropó con sus delicados bracitos.

Definitivamente, se iba a desmayar, pronosticó Renji, que en esos momentos volaba en una nube.  
Se tensó al extremo cuando los labios de su amiga rozaron su sien, y no pudo evitar estremecerse al notar su cálido aliento en el cuello.

- Perdóname tú a mí, Renji. - Rukia lo abrazó con más fuerza - no sabes lo mal que me siento ahora. - Confesó - ¡Siempre te voy a necesitar a mi lado! Eres mi mejor amigo... eres como un hermano para mí.

Se alejó unos milímetros y lo miró expectante. La sorprendió la desilusión que notó en la faz del pelirrojo. ¿Qué habría dicho para ponerlo tan triste?

- ¿Qué ocurre? - inquirió apartándole un mechón del lustroso pelo rojo que se le había soltado de la coleta.

Como respuesta, el hombre le rodeó la cintura con sus musculosos brazos y apoyó su cabeza en el vientre de la morena durante unos segundos.

- ¿Renji?

El se limitó a erguir la cabeza y con una triste y melancólica sonrisa, comentó:

- ... yo también te quiero, Rukia.

Con la seguridad de haber hecho las paces con él, Rukia arrastró a Renji fuera del parque y, aferrada a su brazo, procedió a contarle su plan para esa tarde.

* * *

- ¡¿Expulsados? - con ese grito, Tatsuki estuvo a punto de dejarlos sordos a todos - ¿Cómo que nos expulsan?

- Fue la decisión de los patrocinadores del club. - Contestó con evidente y malvado placer el achaparrado y medio calvo hombrecillo que se encargaba de distribuir los grupos - Lo lamento pero no se puede hacer nada. Al parecer, hubo un traspapelo con los informes de los equipos. "El equipo de Karakura" no aparece registrado en la lista.

Entonces se alejó, dejándolos con la palabra en la boca y sin oportunidad de defenderse.

- ¡Hijos de puta! - gruñó Tatsuki justo antes de pegarle un puñetazo a un saco de boxeo colgado en las inmediaciones.

Ichigo prefirió no meterse. Conocía a Arisawa desde que tenía cuatro años y sabía que era intratable en momentos de ansiedad y rabia. Todavía le dolía el puñetazo que la morena le había propinado hacía tres meses tras un mal comentario por su parte, justo antes de que tuviera lugar un importantísimo examen.  
Y no pensaba repetir.

Sin una palabra, el pelirrojo se encaminó hacia la mesa de los jueces. Puede que los muy rastreros se dejasen comprar a cualquier precio, pero, antes del irse, les dejaría un par de cosas claras.

No había dado ni dos pasos, cuando notó que algo lo enganchaba por la parte trasera de su camisa. Se giró para desembarazarse de lo que fuera que impidiera su marcha.

- ¿A dónde vas, Kurosaki?

El corazón de Ichigo se saltó un par de latidos, antes de ponerse a dar saltos como un lunático. ¡Traidor!, acusó él internamente al órgano encargado de mantenerlo con vida, el mismo órgano que, desde hacía un par de días, se negaba a funcionar correctamente ante la presencia de la molesta desconocida.

- ¿Y a ti qué te imp...?

La voz del chico se fue apagando poco a poco. ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Su cerebro también le fallaba?

Son esos ojos, se dijo, esas lagunas violetas eran sumamente irritantes, raras, desafiantes, poco fiables... "_hechizantes _".  
Si, hechiz... ¡¿qué?

"¡_Je, je, je! _"

¡Déjame tranquilo y no pienses tonterías! , le ordenó a su traviesa conciencia.

Tragó saliva repetidamente para aclararse la voz.

- ... llámame Ichigo.

- ¿Cómo?

"¿_Cómo?_", obviando de nuevo la risueña intervención de su conciencia, reiteró:

- Que me llamo Ichigo. Más te vale tenerlo en cuenta a partir de ahora si quieres hablar conmigo. ¡Ah! por cierto... - avisó - ... si vuelves a poner esa desagradable voz, no respondo de mí. - Y siguió camino.

No volvió a mirarla, es más, Ichigo trató de hacerle el vacío e ignorarla por completo. Pero de poco sirvieron sus esfuerzos, supo en todo momento que ella lo seguía de cerca. ¡Enana curiosa!

- ¿Sería mucha molestia para ti dejarme solo? - ironizó.

- ¿Vas a decirme a dónde vas?

- No.

- ¡Entonces te perseguiré hasta enterarme, Kurosaki!

Con una acerada mirada, de las que ya era todo un experto, le comunicó sin tapujos lo poco que le agradaba su respuesta, pero no protestó.

Llegaron a la mesa de los jueces.

El más gordo fue el primero en percatarse de la presencia del hombre de anaranjados cabellos, que se elevaba frente a ellos con toda la gloria de sus veinte años y que parecía estar listo para enfrentarse a un ejército entero armado hasta los dientes.  
Tampoco se le escapó la figura de la bajita y bella mujer que lo acompañaba y que se aferraba a la camisa del taheño.

Carraspeó un par de veces antes de hablar.

- ¿Se os ofrece algo? - no les dio tiempo a replicar - Sea lo que sea, ahora no es importante. Va a comenzar el torneo. Así que, retiraos niños, estáis molestando.

Frente a las malas formas del gordo, el ceño de Ichigo se hizo todavía más prominente. Entretanto, Rukia se mantuvo sabiamente en un segundo plano, eso sí, muy atenta a la reacción del objetivo. Era evidente el mal humor que desprendía Kurosaki, de hecho, Rukia creyó ver humo saliendo de sus orejas.

- ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Sabe usted quien soy yo? - aulló.

- Ni lo sé, ni me importa, joven.

- Mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki. Si, - confirmó ante la mueca de pavor que se les quedó a los jueces al enterarse de su identidad - del clan Kurosaki. ¿Saben lo que les puede pasar si se ponen en mi contra? ¿En contra de mi familia? ¿Cómo se atreven a expulsarnos?

Otro de los jueces trató de justificarse.

- Verá señor, no es culpa nuestra si hubo un problema con el papeleo.

Ichigo volteó hacia el que había hablado con una sádica sonrisa.

- Rezad para que no me entere de que el jurado está comprado. - El rubor nervioso que apareció en las mejillas de los jueces los delató. - Si eso ocurre, pueden dar su reputación y su carrera por perdida.

Los asustados componentes de la mesa vieron desaparecer al chico del pelo raro arrastrando del brazo a la discreta morena, que se había mantenido callada durante la amenaza de su acompañante.

* * *

- ¡Joder! - maldijo Ichigo descargando su frustración contra una lata tirada en la calle.

- Ya. Cálmate Kurosaki. - ordenó Ishida. La voz de la razón del grupo - No es para tanto. Ya os tomaréis la revancha contra el equipo de "Los Vizard". Además, - se fijó en la hora - ya son las seis y media, a estas horas el torneo ya habrá terminado.

La hermosa Inoue se adelantó unos pasos y abrazó a Ichigo, ofreciéndole consuelo. Kurosaki no solo aceptó el achuchón, si no que lo retribuyó dejando descansar su cabeza en la coronilla de la pelirroja.

Rukia odió eso.

¡Qué extraño! , discurrió confusa, ¿qué es esta desagradable sensación? ¿Me habré puesto enferma del estómago?  
Mejor no pienses en eso, se advirtió, seguramente lo que sientes es pena por la pobre Inoue, ¡mira que tener que aguantar el abrazo de ese imbécil!

- ... ¿verdad, Kuchicki? - se cercioró Tatsuki.

¡Mierda! ¿De qué habrían estado hablando?

"_Pfff... eso te pasa por divagar con chorradas._ " le recriminó su entrometida conciencia.

- ... S... Si. - de verdad que esperaba no haber dado su consentimiento para alguna locura.

- ¡¿Cómo? ¿Lo dices en serio? - la incredulidad de Kurosaki la cogió desprevenida... ¿qué le pasaba a ese tipo ahora? ¡De verdad que conseguía sacarla de quicio!

- Pues claro que sí. - confirmó muy segura y con cierto tono de desafío.

Ichigo se apartó de Orihime, con cierta dificultad ya que ésta lo mantenía encajado contra sus enormes pechos (algo que no pasó inadvertido para la samurái) y se aproximó tanto a ella que sus narices prácticamente se tocaron.  
Bueno, Rukia no tenía ni idea de lo que había prometido hacer, pero fuera lo que fuera, valía la pena sin con ello conseguía sulfurarlo de ese modo. ¡El pelirrojo estaba rojo de ira!

Es cierto, concluyó Kuchiki, no hay nada más delicioso que la venganza.

- ¡No te atrevas a sonreírme así! - aulló él, con tanta fuerza que hizo volar el oscuro mechón que le cubría la frente - ¡Y no creas que voy a dejar que lo hagas! ¡Además de enana, inconsciente! - puntualizó esto último dejando caer su gran mano en la cabeza de Rukia y zarandeándola sin ningún cuidado.

Rukia le apartó violentamente la mano y ni corta ni perezosa, le arreó con todas sus fuerzas una patada en la ingle.

Kurosaki cayó al suelo de rodillas, jadeando en busca de aire, y rezando por que el terrible dolor no lo matase.

- Si vuelves a llamarme enana, te juro que la próxima no fallaré. - Murmuró Kuchiki, muy próxima a su oído para que sólo él pudiera escucharla.

Tatsuki parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque por culpa de la risa.

- ¡Muy bien Kuchiki! – la karateka se acercó a su nueva compañera de equipo y le expresó su apoyo con una palmadita en la espalda. - Anda, vámonos. ¡Apúrate Orihime!

Inoue dudó unos segundos entre seguir a sus congéneres o quedarse con el herido que presentaba una muy comprometida imagen.  
Sonrojada, se inclinó a auxiliar a su amigo.

- ¿Estás bien, Kurosaki?

Con la respiración aún entrecortada, Ichigo aceptó la ayuda para auparse y ponerse en pie.

- Si, no te preocupes Inoue, estoy b... ¿dónde coño están todos? - exigió saber al darse cuenta de que la única que lo acompañaba era Orihime.

Miró en todas direcciones para cerciorarse. ¿Y el resto? ¡Rukia! Tatsuki no hablaría en serio cuando les comunicó su decisión de arremeter contra "Los Arrancar", ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?

"¡_Pues claro que hablaba en serio! Ni que no conocieras a Arisawa... Probablemente ahora esté en camino hacia el Rukongai y con Kuchiki detrás para que la ayude_" , le amonestó su inoportuna conciencia, consiguiendo que se mareara del susto.

¡Relájate! , se exigió a sí mismo, Ishida nunca permitiría que les pasase nada a esas dos insensatas.  
Seguro que las dejaría seguras en sus respectivas casas.

* * *

- ¿Estás segura de que es por aquí, Arisawa?

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que su compañera las condujo a ambas a ese infierno... pero Rukia lo sintió como si llevaran allí horas.

Las destartaladas chabolas, la basura que cubría las calles y los múltiples pordioseros que concurrían la zona, creaban una imagen realmente deprimente…

Kuchiki tomó nota mental de no volver jamás.

Pero lo peor era esa sensación de alerta que le transitaba el espinazo. Alguien las estaba acechando, su agudizado instinto de guerrera se lo decía.

- ¡Calma, Kuchiki! Aquí no te va a pasar nada, yo te protegeré, pequeña - bromeó la masculina morena, marcando bíceps.

La actuación de Tatsuki le arrancó una renuente y nerviosa carcajada. Puede que su nueva amiga tuviese razón, quizá estaba exagerando.  
Cambió de tema, rezando para que sus inquietudes fueran infundadas.

- ¿Cuál fue la urgencia que obligó a Uryu a marcharse?

Tatsuki rió pícaramente antes de contestar.

- Una novia... con un padre muy extraño y exigente.

- ¿Muy extraño? - insistió curiosa.

- Por no decir pirado... - comentó por lo bajini Arisawa.

- ¿Y qué tiene...?

- ¡Kuchiki! – la interrumpió Tatsuki, distraída con algo que había vislumbrado en un callejón cercano - ¿puedes esperarme aquí? – pidió sin siquiera mirarla. - Será sólo un momento, hay algo que debo hacer.

- Claro. – Aceptó Rukia, algo confusa.

La observó caminar hacia la derecha del edificio más cercano y doblar en la esquina.

Una vez sola, la samurái soltó un suspiro. ¡Qué horror de sitio! Observar lugares como el Rukongai la hacían apreciar mucho más su hogar.  
Puede que su hermano fuese muy exigente y que apenas le dirigiera la palabra. Puede que Sakata estuviera aislada de toda civilización y que careciese de tecnología y lujos. Pero al menos tenía la comida asegurada en la mesa, una cama calentita que la aguardaba todas las noches, y muchos amigos y conocidos que la apreciaban y se preocupaban por ella... ¿qué más se podía pedir?

De pronto, un premonitorio escalofrío la devolvió al presente desde ese lugar de sueños y recuerdos en el que se encontraba. Algo iba mal. Terriblemente mal.

Rápidamente, la samurái que llevaba dentro salió a la luz y, con mucho cuidado de no hacer un mínimo ruido, atravesó la distancia que la separaba de la chabola por la que había desaparecido Tatsuki.

Estaba a punto de doblar la esquina pero, una voz desconocida hizo que se detuviera.

- ¿Eres tu Rukia Kuchiki? - cuestionó la voz, una voz siniestra y profunda.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa, capullo? - fue la altiva respuesta de Arisawa.

¡Rayos! , los peores temores de Rukia se hicieron realidad. Había rogado porque Tatsuki no estuviese implicada en su mal presentimiento... Al parecer, la suerte había decidido darle la espalda ese día.

- ¡Pues claro que es ella! ¿No lo ves? - terció una segunda voz - es igual a como nos la describieron: pelo negro, corto, de complexión menuda, y con un carácter de mil demonios - unos apresurados pasos se hicieron eco en el silencio de la noche - ¿Verdad que eres la heredera Kuchiki, preciosura?

- ¡Que te den, bicho raro! ¿Y a qué viene ese pelo azul, idiota? ¿Nadie te ha comunicado que vas pasado de moda? ¡El punk ya no se lleva!

Rukia se encogió ante el estruendo causado por una sonora bofetada.

- ¿Qué has hecho?

- ¡Que te jodan! La muy perra se lo merecía por haberme insultado, ¡a mí nadie me falta al respeto!

- Ahora no sabremos si es realmente la cuñada de Byakuya Kuchiki o si nos hemos equivocado de persona...

- No hace falta que os quedéis con la duda. Su nombre no os interesa para nada, pero os puedo asegurar que ella no es una Kuchiki. – Rukia se había decidido a terciar en la conversación. Pese a no ser ese su objetivo, no podía huir y dejar a Tatsuki sola. Ya se había encariñado con la joven.

Los dos hombres vestidos de blanco y con unas siniestras calaveras adornando sus cabezas, viraron para averiguar la procedencia de la fuerte pero suave voz que les había interrumpido.

Una minúscula y aparentemente inofensiva muchacha se erguía, orgullosa, en mitad de la callejuela, sin apartar la vista de su amiga, que permanecía tumbada e inconsciente sobre el fango que cubría las calles. Entonces, levantó la mirada hacia los dos agresores.  
El puro odio que colmaba la mirada de la jovencita los dejó impresionados.

- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes, mocosa?

Los rasgos de la forastera se transformaron radicalmente. Se esfumó todo signo de debilidad o cólera, en su lugar una leve sonrisilla de suficiencia se extendió por el delicado rostro.

- ... porque la dueña de ese nombre… soy yo. - Y para rematar el drama, la guerrera les regaló una guasona reverencia. - Y ahora caballeros... ¿podrían comunicarme para qué me buscaban con tanto ahínco, antes de que les de su merecido? - la afilada daga que escondía la larga manga de su camiseta se deslizó subrepticiamente entre sus finos dedos.

"_Inspira... expira... inspira... expira... No apartes la atención de esos dos, no dejes que la preocupación por Arisawa te distraiga._ "

A la samurái le alegró saber que su conciencia servía para algo más que para cachondearse de ella. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, consintió en hacerle caso.

No tenía nada que hacer contra esos dos tipos juntos, pero si los mantenía ocupados el tiempo suficiente... puede que Renji y los demás fueran a rescatarlas.

_"Nota mental para Rukia: si sales de ésta, aprende a usar el teléfono móvil. _"

El último deseo de Rukia antes de atacar, fue el de haber llevado consigo a Sode no Sirayuki, su katana, quizá así hubiese tenido una oportunidad de sobrevivir.

* * *

Sus pulmones le ardían rogando oxígeno. Su mente era un hervidero de aterradoras secuencias en las que algo espantoso les ocurría a las chicas. Sus adoloridos músculos comenzaban a dormirse por la sobrecarga de esfuerzo a la que los había sometido.

Pero todo ello fue despreocupadamente descartado por Ichigo. Ya no importaba.  
Por fin había llegado al Rukongai.

_Apenas dos horas antes, Ichigo paseaba sin prisas por las vacías calles de Karakura en dirección a la mansión familiar, tras haber dejado a Inoue en su casa.  
Necesitaba pensar. Pensar en él, en Inoue... y en el amor._

_Algo especial y apacible se había creado entre él y la maravillosa pelirroja en los últimos meses.  
No podría decirse que fueran pareja. Eso no. Ichigo no se sentía preparado para ello, en fin, por mucho que le fastidiara, debía admitir que nunca podría estar con una mujer a la que no amara, por la que no estuviera dispuesto a darlo todo, a la que no deseara fervientemente... y reconocía que, por ahora, Orihime no era esa mujer._

_Daba lo mismo. Él había decidido intentarlo. Decidió en su momento que quería darle una oportunidad a los mal disimulados sentimientos de la chica. Y todo iba muy bien hasta el momento... o eso había creído, porque, esa tarde, justo antes de la despedida, algo diabólico le había impedido besarla._

_Cuando ella se inclinó para recibir su habitual mimo, la seguridad de estar cometiendo una equivocación, un ultraje hacia el amor verdadero, le dio de lleno entre los ojos. Así que, agarrándola delicadamente por los hombros, besó la inmaculada piel de su frente, y se fue. Se fue sin mirar atrás._

_Lo último que quería era dar explicaciones, temía que fuera demasiado doloroso._

_Prosiguió dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido. Necesitaba llegar a alguna conclusión, lo antes posible._

_- ¿Kurosaki?_

_Ishida y su encantadora novia, a la que ceñía estrechamente contra él por la cintura, rompieron su meditación._

_Los dos jóvenes se miraron con perplejidad._

_- ¿Qué coño haces aquí, Ishida? - preguntó angustiado._

_- ¿Yo? ¡Qué haces tú aquí! ¿No deberías estar cuidando de Inoue y las demás?_

_- ¡¿Yo? - berreó Ichigo - ¡Se suponía que tú debías cuidarlas!_

_Uryu se subió las gafas al puente de la nariz, un tic que solía manifestársele con los nervios._

_- Espero por tu bien que no las hayas abandonado Kurosaki... y no oses echarme la culpa. Te dije claramente esta mañana que hoy tenía una cita con Nemu y con su padre para cenar._

_- ¡Maldición! - blasfemó frustrado Ichigo._

_Sin más, echó a correr como un loco en dirección a los barrios bajos de la ciudad._


	6. El rescate

**Autora: **Hola! cuanto tiempo! q tal?¿?

Bueno, después de librarme de los múltiples trabajos para la facultad (¬¬) al fín pude continuar con mi fic! ^^

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews (**RukiaxUchiha**, **Laura V**, **Makiko - maki maki**,**Ghost iv**, **MyStErY MaYu - ChAn** y **Uchiha Katze**), como siempre os digo, me encantan, y sean buenos o malos, me ayudan a seguir con el fic!

Otra cosa importante, estuve revisando el fic, y he encontrado una errata (obviamente mi cerebro dejó de funcionar en ese momento), cuando me refiero al grupo "Los arrancar", en realidad quería poner "Los vizard", de todas formas, creo que ya está solucionado, pero os aviso! XD

Y sin más, os dejo con este nuevo capítulo de mi historia, que espero que os siga gustando iwal, o más que antes! Y repito, todo review, bueno o malo, será bien recibido!

* * *

**EL RESCATE**

* * *

Duele…

Rukia tuvo que morderse la lengua hasta casi rasgársela para no gemir de dolor.

Antes siquiera de comenzar el combate, supo que nunca tendría una oportunidad de sobrevivir sin ayuda. Pero había tenido la esperanza de durar lo suficiente...

Tragándose las lágrimas de rabia e impotencia, se levantó con mucha dificultad del suelo. Para ello, necesitó valerse de la pared contra la que el tipo de pelo azul la había lanzado.

¡Mierda! Las piernas no la aguantarían por mucho tiempo si seguía tambaleándose con ese descontrol y, aún encima, el desgarrador dolor le impedía pensar en una solución que la sacase de ese lío.

Apretó los dientes y miró a sus contrincantes esperando un ataque definitivo que acabase con su vida de una vez.

- ¡Jajaja! ¿Te fijas en esta zorra? - se dirigió el de pelo azulado a su compañero, con voz despectiva. - La muy perra todavía conserva el orgullo suficiente como para no suplicar por su vida. - Se acercó a ella sin prisas - Pero ya solucionaremos eso, ¿verdad Stark?

Se lanzó a por la chica a velocidad de vértigo. Reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Rukia logró esquivar el brutal puñetazo que iba directo a su mandíbula. Se agachó hacia la izquierda y clavó el codo en el estómago del hombre.

El inesperado ataque de la joven no sólo le cortó la respiración, también consiguió que el desconocido hirviera de ira y humillación.

Mal hecho, eso lo hizo aún más peligroso.

Volvió a atacarla, pero esta vez no le permitió el menor movimiento, se aferró a la muñeca rota de la muchacha y apretó con fuerza hasta verla aullar de desesperación.

Era definitivo, iba a morir. Rukia cerró los ojos y trató de liberar su mente.

No quería morir pero, si debía hacerlo, al menos lo haría con honor. No lloraría. No suplicaría. Simplemente aceptaría su destino con serena resignación, como correspondía a un miembro del clan Kuchiki.

- Ya es suficiente Grimmjow. Suéltala. – Ordenó Stark. – Recuerda; nuestra misión es apresarla viva, no eliminarla. ¿Sabes lo que nos ocurriría si no cumplimos la orden del jefe?

El tal Gimmjow bufó despectivo.

- ¿Crees que le tengo miedo? Al contrario que tu, yo no soy el perrito faldero de nadie. - Afirmó gallito. Pese a ello, la guerrera sintió que la presión de su muñeca disminuía.

La acabó soltando y después se limitó a empujarla fuera de su camino, tal y como haría un niño con un juguete roto por el que ya hubiese perdido todo interés.

La samurái no pudo captar la discusión de sus dos enemigos, tenía la cabeza hecha un lío y una espesa niebla se extendía poco a poco por su mente.

¡Maldición! ¡Iba a desmayarse! ¡Qué vergüenza!

Entonces, un pequeño sonido le llegó desde un lateral. Era Tatsuki, que al fin despertaba.

Tatsuki. Durante la batalla se había olvidado completamente de ella…

Haciendo acopio de valor, la pequeña guerrera se arrastró a gatas al lado de su compañera. Al menos no morirían solas.

Se desplomó en un rincón y recostó la magullada espalda contra la fachada de una de las chabolas del callejón.

Tatsuki abrió levemente los párpados, que le pesaban como si estuvieran cargando con todo el peso del mundo y la observó. En seguida, los volvió a cerrar.

Poniéndose de acuerdo, ambas se cogieron de la mano, aguardando su suerte.

- ¡Tatsuki! ¡Rukia!

Esa voz...

No podía ser cierto. Si tuviera fuerzas, Rukia reiría con ganas por la ironía de la situación.

El objetivo. Ichigo Kurosaki, quien se aproximaba raudo hacia ellos, se había convertido en su salvador.

La sorpresiva llegada del joven pelirrojo captó la atención de Gimmjow y Stark, haciendo que dejaran su disputa a un lado.

- ¡Je! ¿Otro que quiere morir?

- ¿Quién será? – preguntó, casi indiferente, Stark.

- ¿Y qué importa? - replicó Grimmjow dispuesto a encararse con el recién llegado. - Sólo espero que éste dure más o esta excursión al Rukongai habrá sido un auténtico fiasco.

Rukia debía hacer algo. No podía confiar en que el objetivo las rescatase, posiblemente él también acabaría falleciendo y si eso ocurría, ella habría fracasado en su primera misión. Dejaría el apellido Kuchiki por los suelos. ¡No iba a permitirlo!

Tatsuki debió leerle el pensamiento pues la miró alarmada y le apretó la mano todavía más fuerte.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer, Kuchiki? No te metas. Ichigo sabe defenderse sólo.

Ignoró el aviso de su nueva amiga. Ella no era tan confiada. Esos dos sádicos eran demasiado fuertes.

Se soltó del agarre de Tatsuki y se apresuró a intervenir.

- ¡Idiotas!

Los dos villanos se giraron a contemplarla.

- ¿Acaso no tenéis cerebro?

- ¡¿Cómo has dicho? - por suerte para la samurái, Stark no era tan arrojado e irracional como su compañero. Gracias a él, Rukia se libró de una nueva paliza. Grimmjow se enfureció más si cabe, cuando el brazo alzado de su compañero interrumpió su avance, pero se limitó a clavar sus ojos cobalto cargados de odio en ella.

- Digo que ese hombre es, ni más ni menos, que el heredero del clan Kurosaki... - la verdad es que Rukia no sabía casi nada del clan Kurosaki, salvo la repulsa que inspiraban en su hermano, así que, ignoraba si eran tan influyentes y poderosos como se rumoreaba o si se trataba de fama inmerecida. Pero, por el bien de todos esperaba que los rumores no estuviesen equivocados. - ¿Sabéis lo que os pasaría si le ocurriese algo al chico? ¡Todo el clan se os echaría encima como lobos famélicos sobre un trozo de carne fresca! No querréis eso, ¿cierto? - añadió esto último dirigiéndose al hombre de mirada impasible. Se mostraba el más cabal de los dos y si era la mitad de inteligente de lo que parecía, recapacitaría sobre sus palabras.

- Kuchiki tiene razón... – confirmó Tatsuki, situándose al lado de Rukia. - La familia de Ichigo controla medio Japón en la clandestinidad, tiene influencias en las más altas esferas, si quisieran podrían dar con vosotros dos en menos de veinticuatro horas. Y os aseguro que no os gustarían las consecuencias... ¿habéis oído hablar de Zaraki Kenpachi? - un brillo de inquietud destelló en los iris grisáceos de Stark al escuchar la segura afirmación de la morena más alta. Poca gente ignoraba quién era Kenpachi - Él es el tío de Ichigo. No tendrá piedad si algo le pasa a su sobrino...

- ¡Estúpida! ¿Acaso crees que le temo a ese...? - saltó Grimmjow de nuevo airado.

- Basta, Gimmjow. - La advertencia de Stark cortó su diatriba. - Por hoy es suficiente... nos vamos.

- ¡¿Qué? - aulló el otro.

- Ya me has oído. Puedes quedarte si lo deseas, pero no cuentes conmigo para cubrirte las espaldas. - Advirtió Stark, que ya se había dado la vuelta para desaparecer entre las sombras de los derruidos edificios.

- ¿Estás de coña? ¿Y la misión? ¿Vamos a dejar a la chica aquí? - le recordó el peliazul señalando a Rukia.

Stark paró su marcha. Volteó parsimoniosamente en la dirección marcada por Grimmjow, y estudió la menuda y herida figura de la joven de llamativos ojos.

- Volveremos. - Juró, antes de seguir su camino.

Grimmjow tardó más en moverse.

A Rukia no le costó seguir la batalla interna del guerrero; debía decidir entre quedarse y saciar su sed de lucha o retirarse y esperar un momento mejor para realizar su cometido.

Finalmente, venció la cautela, y se alejó.

Pocos segundos después, Ichigo apareció en el estrecho callejón. Traía consigo una gran espada de aspecto tremendamente amenazador, más parecida a un cuchillo de cocina gigante que a una katana propiamente dicha.

Descubrirlas solas y en tan penoso estado hizo que Ichigo perdiera la concentración y tropezara con sus propios pies.

¡Kami! ¿Qué les había pasado?

Con el corazón en un puño y las manos temblorosas, guardó torpemente la espada, y corrió a auxiliarlas. Verlas así de indefensas era algo que lo llenaba de una angustia sin igual. ¿Cómo pudo haberlas dejado solas? ¿Qué clase de hombre era?

Llegó primero a Tatsuki.

Tras un examen más exhaustivo de la joven, el alivio recorrió su cuerpo entero. Su pícara amiga le sonreía, tranquila y paciente, viéndolo temblar. Estaba ilesa.

- ...

- ¡No me mires con esa cara, Ichigo! ¡Estoy perfectamente! Esos cabrones sólo me dieron una bofetada - musitó sonrojada. - Me apena admitirlo, pero apenas me tocaron y yo ya me desvanecí...

- Me alegra saberlo - aseguró Ichigo. Al menos no tendría que cargar con la culpa de saber que a su mejor amiga la habían herido por un descuido suyo.

Buscó entonces a su particular pesadilla echando un vistazo a su alrededor. Al encontrarla, algo estalló en su pecho.

¡Joder! De nuevo le invadieron unas potentes ganas de salir tras los hijos de perra que se habían atrevido a tocar al pequeño angelito de violáceos luceros, que se mantenía erguida gracias tan sólo a la pura fuerza de voluntad, y arrancarles las tripas. En cambio, sus ansias de asegurarse del bienestar de Rukia fueron mayores. Se aproximó a ella y, temiendo hacerle daño, rozó con mucho cuidado su magullada mejilla.

- ¿Estás bien? - susurró. Lo último que quería era alterarla más, así que procuró borrar todo rastro de inquietud de su voz.

Cuando la joven levantó el rostro, el desasosiego de Kurosaki aumentó al extremo; Rukia tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas y sus mullidos y tiernos labios vibraban sin control.

La guerrera intentó ocultar su rostro. Odiaba mostrarse vulnerable ante nadie, más aún si se trataba de un desconocido al que se suponía que debía vigilar. Pero, por alguna razón que se le escapaba, la presencia del objetivo la llenaba de calma y seguridad. Por eso, cuando lo vio ofreciéndole consuelo con los brazos abiertos, no pudo contenerse por más tiempo y abrazada a su cintura y rodeada por sus musculosos brazos, estalló en llanto.

Tras lo que creyó una eternidad, Rukia sintió que por fin recobraba la cordura y, con ella, su habitual calma y racionalidad. Esto le permitió darse cuenta de la reveladora escena que estaba creando con Kurosaki, y tampoco se le escapó la suspicaz inspección a la que los estaba sometiendo Tatsuki.

Azorada, apartó de un empellón al universitario; cuanto más lejos de ella, mejor. Puede que Ichigo la triplicase en tamaño, pero no le costó nada hacerlo retroceder al pillarlo con la guardia baja.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, pervertido? - acusó desvergonzada. Era hora de retomar su papel de tímida y pudorosa estudiante de intercambio - ¡No vuelvas a tocarme!

Ofendido y ridículamente dolido por el insulto de la renacuaja, que hasta hacía nada se había mostrado tan tierna y necesitada, Ichigo no tardó en reaccionar.

- ¿Pervertido? ¿Yo? ¿Quién te has creído, enana? ¡Tendrías que darme las gracias por molestarme en salvarte el trasero!

- ¡Pfff! ¡Seguro que eres como todos! En cuanto nos veis en un momento de debilidad, no dudáis en aprovecharos.

Para el heredero Kurosaki, esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Y el hecho de que, en cierta forma, la insoportable muchacha tuviera razón, solo consiguió aumentar su furia y bochorno.

Sintiendo sus mejillas arder (algo a lo que ya se estaba acostumbrando tras conocer a su nueva compañera), gritó:

- ¡Ni estando al borde de un coma etílico te vería lo suficientemente atractiva como para intentar ligar contigo! ¿Por qué crees que me fijaría en una tabla de planchar?

Rukia manifestó su indignación con un jadeo ahogado.

- ¿Una tabla de planchar? ¡Eres un capullo ignorante, que no sabe apreciar la belleza cuando la tiene delante!

Un poco más apartada de la escena, Tatsuki disfrutaba como nunca. No era nada usual ver a su amigo tan alterado, y menos por una mujer.

Se mantuvo en un segundo plano, limitándose a reír con los hilarantes berridos de la parejita. Entonces, el ruido de unos apresurados pasos la distrajo.

No muy lejos del maldito callejón, se encontraban Ishida y Nemu, claramente aliviados por haberlos encontrado sanos y salvos. Tatsuki fue a saludarlos.

- ¿Otra vez discutiendo? - inquirió Ishida entrecortadamente. La carrera le había pasado factura.

- ¡Jeje! Y eso que no hace ni dos días que se conocen.

- ¿Pero por qué se llevarán tan mal?

- ... Cuanto más reñidos, más queridos. – Comentó la acompañante del moreno, tan fría como siempre.

El casual comentario de Nemu los dejó de piedra... ¿Acababa de insinuar lo que creían que acababa de insinuar?

- ¡¿Que yo no soy atractivo?

El grito de incredulidad de Ichigo los sacó del pasmo y los trajo de vuelta a la discusión.

- ¡Lo que oyes! ¿A qué mujer normal le gustaría un hombre como tú? Un hombre con el pelo naranja, cara de estreñido y antipático no es para nada atrayente. - Reiteró Rukia muy ufana.

- Mejor no te hablo de lo desequilibrado que estaría un hombre, si encontrase atractiva a una veinteañera que apenas llega al metro y medio, y que conserva el cuerpo de una niña de diez años... y no hablemos de ese aire de superioridad que tienes sin merecerlo.

El violento derechazo que le propinó la samurái al pelirrojo hizo que el público se encogiera y compadeciera al muchacho. Pero, para su sorpresa, no fue Ichigo el que se quejó de dolor.

- ¡Kuchiki!

- ¡Rukia!

¡Rayos! Con su llorera, y luego su discusión con Kurosaki, Rukia se había olvidado de su muñeca rota.

De nuevo, las lágrimas pugnaron por salir, solo que, esta vez, el dolor era otro muy distinto.

Observó su muñeca con detenimiento. ¡Mierda! ¡Necesitaba un médico!

- ¡Mierda, Rukia! ¡Necesitas un médico! - Ichigo le atrapó el brazo para inspeccionarle minuciosamente la herida - ¡Qué retrasada! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Tienes más heridas o prefieres aguardar para escribirlo en tu diario? - rugió sarcástico.

Sin aliento por culpa del dolor, Rukia le contestó con un puchero.

- Llevémosla al hospital de mi padre. - ofreció Ishida, que se había pegado a Kurosaki para analizar los daños - Sin duda no es grave, pero habría que enyesarla cuanto antes.

- ¿Al hospital de tu padre? ¡Si queda en la otra punta de la ciudad! - replicó el pelirrojo, demostrando muy malos modales. - Será mejor llevarla a la clínica de mi padre, él puede...

- ¿A la clínica de tu padre? ¿Y por qué no la llevas también a una caverna? En el hospital de mi familia podrán hacerle radiografías para confirmar lo que le ocurre.

- ¡No seas idiota! Está claro lo que le ocurre, ¡tiene la muñeca rota!

- ¡Oh! Discúlpame, no sabía que ya estuvieses graduado en medicina. - Ironizó el moreno mientras se subía las gafas y cerraba los puños en señal de mosqueo.

Y así, frente a la mirada atenta de las tres mujeres, dio comienzo otra discusión... que pronto se transformó en una batalla campal.

Resignadas, las damas entendieron que ya no habría forma de pararles hasta que uno de ellos, o los dos, necesitase también a un médico.

Nemu fue la primera en aburrirse de la actuación.

Examinó en silencio a la hermosa chica que tenía tan fascinado al amigo de Ishida.

Rukia Kuchiki, pensó Nemu, ciertamente parece una delicada muñequita de porcelana, de esas que su padre le fabricaba por sus cumpleaños cuando era una niña... aunque había algo en ella... algo que le transmitía a Nemu la impresión de que la chica nueva ocultaba cuantiosos secretos y que no había que dejarse llevar por su delicado aspecto.

No entendía por qué era la única en darse cuenta de que, a pesar del fiero ataque que habían sufrido Tatsuki y Rukia, apenas sí estaban heridas... en fin, era de esperarse que hubiesen sufrido algo más grave que un par de rasguños, una bofetada y una muñeca rota, ¿no?

- ¿Quieres que te cure esa mano? Si esperas un poco más podría empeorar.

Rukia aceptó el amable ofrecimiento de la bella mujer de brillante melena negra.

- Te lo agradecería. - Miró a Tatsuki - ¿Tu no vienes?

- ¿Y quedarme aquí con ese par de payasos? ¡Ni loca!

- Bien, os llevaré a mi casa. Mi padre guarda el material médico necesario para ayudarte. Por aquí. – Nemu las guió en la dirección contraria a la que habían tomado para llegar al Rukongai. - Por cierto, mi nombre es Nemu Kurotsuchi, es un placer.

- Rukia Kuchiki, encantada. - Se presentó ella, estrechándole la mano.

- ... Estoy pensando... ¿Y si cuando Nemu te haya arreglado esa muñeca, nos vamos a cenar unas pizzas? - sigirió Tatsuki después de apreciar el estruendo que causaba su estómago. - Parecerá mentira, pero con todo esto de la expulsión del torneo y la pelea contra esos locos, no he tenido tiempo de comer nada.

- Mejor aún. Podríamos encargar comida y que nos la traigan a casa. Con los nervios de la cena de presentación entre mi padre e Ishida tampoco he probado bocado. Después podríais quedaros a dormir y haremos una fiesta de pijamas, ¿qué os parece?

- ¡Por mi estupendo! Hace años, en concreto desde el instituto, que no asisto a una fiesta de pijamas. ¡Llamaré a Orihime! ¡Eh! Incluso podríamos llamar a un boy... Nada como un hombre cachas y buenorro para dormir a pierna suelta, ¡jajaja!

Incluso la discreta Nemu rió de buena gana por la ocurrencia de Arisawa.

- ¿Y tú qué opinas, Kuchiki?

- Eeeh... - ¿qué decir? ¿Qué era una pizza? ¿Y una fiesta de pijamas? ¡¿Y qué era eso de un hombre cachas y buenorro antes de dormir? Rukia no tenía la menor idea de lo que pretendían esas dos mujeres, aunque, por otra parte... Al fin había hecho amigas y por una vez en su vida se sentía una más del grupo, se sentía aceptada. Allí nadie la miraba raro por ser cuñada de Byakuya, todos la trataban como a una persona normal. Fuera lo que fuera, y pasase lo que pasase, la joven Kuchiki no iba a desperdiciar la ocasión de vivir a su antojo y menos la oportunidad de ser feliz... mientras durase su misión. - ¡Claro! ¡Está bien!

- ¡Genial! - se animó Tatsuki.

Definitivamente, esa iba a ser una larga noche... y muy satisfactoria.

* * *

Esa noche el frío era más intenso de lo habitual en Sakata.

Así lo confirmaba el vaho que se escapaba en cada exhalación realizada por la solitaria figura que recorría el inmenso jardín de la mansión Kuchiki.

No pasaba de la medianoche y, aún así, imperaba un sepulcral silencio en la casa. No había un solo candil encendido, signo de que todos los miembros del clan estaban durmiendo o ausentes.

Eso era algo que últimamente no cesaba de rondar la mente del apuesto Byakuya. Desde luego, la ausencia de su hermana pequeña y de su alumno Abarai, no dejaba de notarse. Cuando esos dos no estaban, la casa se volvía más fría y gris... sin rastro alguno de vida humana.

Y, aunque no lo admitiría ante nadie, el jefe Kuchiki odiaba esta situación. Añoraba a esa par de inconscientes.

Definitivamente, concluyó el hombre, la vejez lo estaba ablandando.

Un leve chasquido lo alertó de la presencia de un visitante imprevisto.

- ¿Querías algo? - fue cuanto dijo.

- Quizá te interesaría conocer las novedades que te traigo.

Directo al grano. Justo lo que Byakuya esperaba de su mejor espía.

- Habla.

- Stark y Grimmjow han sido enviados a una misión. - Comenzó a explicar el misterioso hombre.

- No veo en qué puede interesarme lo que hagan ellos. - Byakuya contempló cortante a su imperturbable interlocutor. - No me hagas perder el tiempo... Ulquiorra.

El hombre de pelo oscuro y mirada gatuna se adentró a la luz de la luna para dejarse ver.

No había cambiado nada en todos esos meses que el líder del clan llevaba sin verlo. Su espía seguía sin contar con un físico imponente y amenazador, pero nadie que estuviera en sus cabales se enfrentaría a él después de mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Esos peculiares ojos verdes pronosticaban la peor de las muertes para quien osase desafiarle.

- Deberías ser más paciente, Kuchiki. Estoy seguro de que te interesará conocer la misión que les fue encomendada.

Byakuya se tensó, adivinando el disgusto que le causarían las famosas noticias.

- Sigue.

Ulquiorra dio unos pasos hacia él, desembarazándose del rayo de luz que lo iluminaba.

- Se les encargó el secuestro de la heredera.

Inmediatamente, le sobrevinieron unas angustiosas náuseas, causadas por el miedo.

- ¿Rukia? ¿La tienen ellos? - musitó sin aliento. Su voz traicionó la inexpresividad de su rostro.

- Por suerte, la rescataron antes de que algo malo le sucediera... pero faltó poco.

- ¿Quién?

Ulquiorra expresó su confusión mediante el silencio.

- ¿Quién la rescató? - reiteró el amo de la mansión.

Ulquiorra comprendió al fin lo que le estaba preguntando y, con la insinuación de una sonrisa, respondió:

- Kurosaki. Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

- ¡Rukia!

- ¡Shh! Te agradecería que no gritases. - Pidió la aludida agarrándose la cabeza.

- Jejeje... Si no he gritado. - se burló Tatsuki - Cómo se nota que no estás acostumbrada a las juergas.

- Lo que sea. - Coincidió la otra - ¿Querías algo?

Por primera vez desde que la conocía, Rukia notó que Arisawa se ponía seria.

- Si... Ayer no quise sacar el tema para no perturbarte, pero tenemos que hablar.

Todavía mareada por la mezcla de analgésicos para el dolor de su muñeca, la samurái no prestó demasiada atención a su colega.

- ¿No podríamos hablar luego? Ahora no...

- ¡Ahora! - exclamó Tatsuki apartándola hacia un aula vacía.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, Tatsuki se cruzó de brazos y se dio la vuelta, decidida a comenzar su charla.

- ¿En qué andas metida, Kuchiki?

- ¿Eh?

- No te hagas la despistada. – la acusó Arisawa. - Esos gusanos que nos atacaron... no fue por casualidad. Andaban buscándote.

Sintiéndose acorralada, Rukia trató de dar una buena excusa. Desgraciadamente, con la mente embotada no logró inventarse una a tiempo.

- Si... verás... - y calló.

Pasó un rato hasta que Tatsuki, impaciente, habló de nuevo.

- ¿No me lo vas a contar? ¡Muy bien! No me lo digas entonces. - Abrió la puerta del aula para marcharse. - Eso sí, Ichigo no será tan indulgente cuando se entere... te obligará a contarle la verdad.

- ¡No puedes decírselo! - Clamó Rukia a todo pulmón, sobresaltando a su compañera. - Por favor Tatsuki... por favor. – Suplicó. - Si me consideras tu amiga, no le digas nada a Kurosaki.

Su incoherente pero dramática petición hubiese hecho llorar a las piedras, ¿cómo podría Tatsuki haberse resistido? Aun así intentó hacerla entrar en razón.

- ... Pero... ¡Kuchiki! ¿Y si cumplen su palabra y vuelven? ¿Y si te hacen daño? Hay que avisar a alguien para que te proteja. Ichigo podría...

- ¡No! - zanjó Rukia. - No.

¿Qué podría inventarse?

Ahora recordaba por qué no tenía amigos. Te complican la existencia.

- Escucha Tatsuki. Esto es algo que no puede salir de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? - murmuró con aire de misterio. Esperó a que Tatsuki diera su consentimiento antes seguir. - Bien. Verás, en realidad... estoy en el programa de protección de testigos. - Un obvio interés muy mal disimulado quedó reflejado en la faz de Tatsuki - ¡Como lo oyes! En realidad, yo estaba estudiando arte dramático en la universidad de Osaka. Era una joven feliz, rodeada de amigos y con una vida plena... - Rukia continuó sacando todo su potencial de actriz durante varios minutos, hasta que, por fin, concluyó la historia, secándose unas imaginarias lágrimas con su pequeño y delicado pañuelo de seda. - ... Y ya ves. Pasé de una vida perfecta a una de constantes peligros.

Tatsuki quedó muda con la pena, algo que hizo crecer su ego de "artista" desmesuradamente. Estaba claro que la había impresionado y que, por su mueca de compasión, también la había convencido.

- ¿De verdad fuiste testigo de un asesinato?

Rukia afirmó con la cabeza.

- ... Y... ¿dices que esos hombres... Abarai, Madarame y Yumichika... son tus guardaespaldas?

Rukia afirmó, otra vez.

- ¡Pues vaya porquería de guardaespaldas! ¿Dónde estaban anoche? - exclamó mosqueada.

La culpa carcomía a la guerrera, no quería mentirle a su amiga, pero...

- Es que ayer logré darles esquinazo para ir al torneo. ¡Son muy pesados! Seguramente por eso me encontraron esos tipos... - suspiró a la vez que rotaba los ojos fingiendo exasperación. - Seguro que cuando les cuente lo que ocurrió anoche los tendré pegados a la espalda todo el tiempo. Eso sí, después de echarme una buena bronca.

Durante unos segundos solo se escuchó el tic tac del viejo reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes del aula.

- Está bien Kuchiki. Puedes confiar en mí. Te guardaré el secreto.

* * *

Esa misma tarde...

Tomaba tranquilamente la merienda en lo alto de un árbol, con la vista perdida en el horizonte. Recapacitando...

"_En menudo lío te has metido, Rukia_" le recriminó su pesada conciencia.

- Me siento mal por Tatsuki pero, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? - exclamó en voz alta queriendo convencerse a sí misma.

"_Si estás tan segura de haber hecho las cosas bien, ¿por qué te escondes?_"

Una vez más, Rukia no supo qué responder. Era cierto, desde la confrontación con Arisawa esa mañana, se había estado escondiendo de todo el mundo. Ni siquiera había querido encararse con Renji. No deseaba oír su censura por su mal comportamiento.

Una refrescante brisa le acarició la piel y revolvió sus cortos cabellos.

Cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo. Siempre había adorado esta paz, encontraba muy relajantes las grandes alturas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

La grave voz le retumbó en la oreja. Y, si no hubiese sido porque el dueño de esa misma voz se apresuró a agarrarla, Rukia se habría estrellado contra el suelo del susto.

Apartó de un golpe la mano que la sujetaba y se dio la vuelta echando humo por las orejas.

- ¿Qué pretendes, imbécil? ¡Casi logras que me mate!

Ichigo se rió descaradamente de ella. ¡Su linda cara era un poema!

Haciéndose un hueco, se sentó en la misma rama del árbol que la enana, justo a su lado.

- ¿Cómo alguien tan enano como tú y con la mano herida, pudo subirse a este árbol?

Si las miradas matasen, Ichigo ya estaría a dos metros bajo tierra.

- ¿Y cómo alguien tan grande y torpe no hace que las ramas se rompan?

El pelirrojo soltó una sonora risotada. Desde luego, no podía negar que estar con Rukia le sentaba bien. De repente, su día se había vuelto más alegre.

- ¿Me estás llamando gordo, Rukia? - realizó la retórica cuestión mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

La chica gruñó. ¿Tan difícil era conseguir algo de paz? La presencia de ese idiota no hacía más que empeorar su estrés.

- ¿Necesitas algo, Kurosaki? - se ofreció melosa. Sabía de sobra lo que molestaba a Kurosaki ese tono agudo y dulce.

Fue el turno de Ichigo para gruñir. Pero controló su genio, no pensaba seguirle el juego a la arpía.

- Bajemos del árbol, enana. Tengo algo que decirte.

- ¿Tú también?

Ignoró la muda pregunta del chico ante su queja y bajó del árbol. Esperó a que el objetivo hiciera lo mismo y, juntos, dieron un corto paseo hasta la salida de la universidad. Esa tarde se saltarían las clases.

- ¿Vas a empezar a hablar de una vez? - no trató de ser amable, no estaba de ánimo para ello y, además, Ichigo no se lo merecía.

Extrañada por el mutismo de su acompañante, la samurái se giró a investigar.

Allí estaba, quieto, con gesto ceñudo y con las manos apoyadas en las caderas.

- Voy a enseñarte a luchar, enana.


	7. Nuevos contendientes

**AUTORA:** Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leeis mi fic, y os tomáis la molestia de dejarme reviews. No sabéis lo que me animan a seguir.

De nuevo, mi especial agradecimiento para: **metitus**, **Eva Vidal**, **Makiko - maki maki**, **chappyxrukia**, **RukiaxUchiha**, **Ghost iv**, **Laura V**, **itziarxknup**, **kia**, **Airi-Hyuga**, **dara-chan**, y **MyStErY MaYu - ChAn**. A todos, gracias por vuestro apoyo, y vuestros reviews!

Deseo que este capítulo os guste iwal que el anterior! o más! ^^

Y ya sabeis, para sugerencias, críticas o halagos... enviadme reviews!

FELIZ NAVIDAD!

* * *

**NUEVOS CONTENDIENTES**

* * *

- ¿Qué tal el examen, Orihime?

- ¡Tatsuki!

La aparición de su amiga la había pillado totalmente por sorpresa.

"_Normal, quizá, si dejases las malas envidias a un lado, no te pillarían en las nubes tan a menudo_", se quejó la conciencia de la pelirroja.

Es cierto, reconoció Inoue para sí. Debería hacer caso a su vocecilla interior y dejar de rumiar tonterías.

Miró a su alrededor ligeramente desconcertada. Casi sin darse cuenta, había llegado a la calle principal que llevaba a su casa. Eran las tres y media de la tarde, hora de comer, y el sol calentaba e iluminaba el ambiente, creando una idílica imagen con el paisaje.

A su lado, Tatsuki la observaba con inquietud. Inoue lo advirtió y quiso disimular.

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Hola Tatsuki! No te había oído llegar. - Vaya, ¿esa risa se había escuchado tan forzada como le parecía? Entonces, recordó la pregunta de su mejor amiga. - ¿El examen? ¡Perfecto! ¿Y a ti?

Tatsuki respondió con gesto enfurruñado.

- ¡Fatal! Tendré suerte si llego al cuatro. - A continuación, para remarcar su descontento, pateó con saña una piedrecita del camino, que fue a dar contra una farola cercana.

- ¿Otra vez? Tatsuki, deberías estudiar un poco más y dejar de lado las clases de kendo o no aprobarás el curso. – Le recomendó Orihime, muy preocupada por el futuro de su colega. - No me gustaría que tuviésemos que separarnos por tu vagancia.

- ¡Mierda! Lo sé, Orihime. - Las mejillas de la morena se habían coloreado por la culpa. - A partir de ahora, ¡estudiaré hasta soltar letras y números por los ojos! - tras su efusiva promesa, volvió a centrarse. - Entonces... si el examen te salió bien, ¿a qué viene esa cara?

- ¿Eh? ¡Nada, nada, nada! - al igual que siempre que se ponía nerviosa, la pelirroja comenzó a agitar los brazos espasmódicamente. - Sólo estoy algo cansada, ya sabes, demasiados exámenes en una semana. - Se preguntó si iría al infierno por contar una mentira tan descarada. ¡Esperaba que Kami fuera piadoso!

- ¡Ah! ¿Es eso? - Inoue afirmó con un gesto. - Menos mal. Me tenías preocupada, peque. - dijo Tatsuki acariciándole cariñosamente la cabeza a la belleza pelirroja como si aún fuese una niña. Con el paso de los años, la morena había adoptado el papel de hermana mayor sobreprotectora con Orihime, de ahí que el menor cambio en la actitud alegre de la princesa le quitase el sueño.

- ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo, enana? ¡Te he dicho mil veces, que la katana no se coge así!

- ¿Oh? ¿De verdad? - inquirió una inocente y dulcísima voz. - La culpa debe de ser tuya, Kurosaki, ¡eres un profesor pésimo!

- ¡¿Cómo? ¿No será que tú eres una inútil? - rugió a su vez una voz masculina, que ambas caminantes identificaron enseguida como la de Ichigo Kurosaki.

Muertas de curiosidad, Tatsuki e Inoue siguieron la dirección de la que provenían los gritos.

Y, para mayor angustia de su corazón, Orihime confirmó la presencia en el parque de la causa de todos sus males. Allí, algo distanciados de la marabunta de niños y padres que concurrían el lugar, estaban Ichigo y Rukia, quienes (como siempre) mantenían una acalorada discusión.

- ¡Idiota! Yo no soy ninguna inútil. - Afirmó la pequeña universitaria, acomodándose altivamente el pelo y dándole la espalda al joven gruñón que la fulminaba con la mirada. - Es lo que te digo, como profesor apestas.

Hipnotizadas, las dos espectadoras vieron cómo Rukia tiraba al suelo la minúscula espada de madera que Ichigo le había proporcionado y saltaba ágilmente a la rama de un altísimo árbol. A continuación, contemplaron, una divertida y la otra extrañamente dolida, cómo Ichigo se acercaba rápidamente al árbol escalado, con los brazos en jarras y cara de pocos amigos, y tronaba:

- ¡Baja de ahí de inmediato, Rukia! - al no obtener respuesta, siguió. - ¿No ves que esto lo hago por tu bien? ¿Y si no estoy yo allí para protegerte?

- ¡Pfff! ¿De qué hablas, Kurosaki? ¿Protegerme? ¡Si ni siquiera llegaste a pelear! Déjeme decirle, señor, que si aquel día nos salvamos no fue gracias a usted. - Apuntilló la samurái, muy consciente de que estaba mintiendo, pero sin poder resistirse a fastidiar al chico.

Mientras, en la otra punta de la calle, escondida tras la fachada de un edificio, Tatsuki se carcajeaba con ganas.

- ¡Muy bien, Kuchiki! Que aprenda ese majadero a no ser tan creído. - murmuró Arisawa, expresando su apoyo incondicional por Rukia. - Y tu, Ichigo... ¿ves lo que te ocurre por insistente?

- ¿A qué te refieres, Tatsuki? - la interrogó Orihime, confusa.

Tatsuki la miró. Sus oscuros ojos, tremendamente abiertos, expresaban su sorpresa.

- ¿No lo sabías, Orihime? – La pelirroja negó con la cabeza. - El terco de Ichigo lleva quince días detrás de Rukia, jurándole que no la dejaría ni a sol ni a sombra hasta que ella aceptase recibir clases de lucha.

Pese a su pena interior, Inoue encontró eso tremendamente interesante. ¿Kurosaki preocupado por alguien? Era algo inaudito, sin duda. Ichigo siempre había sido una persona fría y muy independiente, que detestaba la compañía continua de cualquiera.

Ni siquiera la mía, se lamentó Inoue.

- ¿Y Kuchiki ha aceptado? - preguntó, intentando olvidar los malsanos celos que le pinchaban el estómago.

Arisawa se encogió de hombros y sonrió, divertida.

- No de buena gana pero, al final concluyó que pasar unas cuantas horas con Ichigo no sería tan malo como tenerlo encima las veinticuatro horas del día.

De nuevo, las dos amigas retornaron su atención a la pareja.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡No me ignores! Si no bajas en cinco segundos, subiré yo. Y créeme, no te gustaran mis métodos para hacerte descender. - El chico se alteraba cada vez más - ¿Me escuchas o te estás sorda?

Hasta entonces, Rukia había mantenido una expresión aburrida e indiferente. Pero, a la velocidad de un rayo, la pequeña samurái se dispuso a interpretar una escena digna de Oscar. Sus grandes y bellos ojos se llenaron de falsas lágrimas y, tapando su lindo semblante con un níveo pañuelo, sollozó:

- ¡Qué cruel eres, Kurosaki! - aulló a todo pulmón para que todos la oyeran y así dar más pena. - Apenas me acabo de curar la muñeca y tú me obligas a pelear contigo, ¡por tu culpa me vuelve a doler y a ti ni te importa! - farfulló entre hipitos.

Ignorando los murmullos de desaprobación que le dirigían los transeúntes, Ichigo trepó rápidamente hasta la rama que la joven ocupaba y con infinita ternura y pena, se aproximó a ella para consolarla.

- Per... perdona, Rukia. – Susurró. - No tenía idea de que aún te doliese la mano. - Trató de agarrarle en brazo para inspeccionar su maltratada muñeca, pero Rukia se lo impidió propinándole un manotazo y apartándose de él. - Está bien, - aceptó él, avergonzado de su propio comportamiento - no te insistiré más. No seguiremos con las clases hasta que te recuperes del todo, ¿qué dices? - Ella no contestó, de modo que el chico tuvo que probar otro método de persuasión. Uno que sabía que no fallaría. - ¡Eh! ¿Y si te compro uno de esos bichos que te gustan tanto? - La cara de Rukia volvió a experimentar un cambio. Ahora, sus violáceos ojos prácticamente despedían estrellitas de ilusión y lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Muy bien, Ichigo! - Rukia estaba exultante. - Por esta vez, te perdono. – Aseguró la muy descarada, ganándose de nuevo una dura mirada de su acompañante al darse cuenta de que había sido vilmente manipulado. - Pero, primero comamos algo. ¡Con tanto ejercicio estoy famélica!

- ¡Pero si no llevamos ni diez minutos! - gritó Ichigo, sintiéndose terriblemente frustrado. Esos signos de histerismo no eran propios de él, ¿dónde se había quedado su famosa frialdad? "_En tu casa, junto a tu orgullo de guerrero_", se burló de él su conciencia.

¡A callar tú también! , se ordenó a sí mismo. Lo último que necesitaba eran más bromas a su costa y menos si éstas provenían de su propia cabeza.

A lo lejos, Tatsuki y Orihime salieron de su escondite, ya sin temor a que las descubrieran, y los vieron alejarse calle arriba, en dirección al centro de la ciudad, donde estaban todos los restaurantes... y las tiendas de animales.

* * *

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando, maestro y alumna, decidieron volver a casa.

- No me lo puedo creer. - Murmuró Ichigo. Pudiera parecer mentira pero, una sola tarde con la enana lo dejaba más agotado que una semana de entrenamiento con su instructor.

Después de comer, ella lo había arrastrado por todo el centro en busca de una tienda que vendiese conejos. ¿Y todo para qué? , se preguntaba. Para que al final, ella escogiese al más feo sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Ichigo miró, por decimocuarta vez, al dichoso bicho, que se encontraba felizmente acurrucado en el pecho de Rukia... ¡esa "cosa" parecía una rata blanca y peluda!

- ¿El qué? - quiso saber la chica, enviándole una siniestra mirada.

Ichigo trató de ser bueno, trató de ser amable y no decirle lo que pensaba del animal. Finalmente, al ver cómo ella lo achuchaba y acariciaba sin cesar, declaró:

- Es lo más feo que he visto en mi vida. Pensar que me he gastado quinientos yenes en "eso" , me da escalofríos.

A Rukia, el insulto del joven la dejó literalmente planchada. Y a Ichigo, la pedrada que Kuchiki le lanzó a la cara, también.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a Chappy? - bramó ella, apuntándolo con el dedo. - Si lo vuelves a hacer, te mato.

Cuando el pelirrojo notó que su boca dejaba de sangrar, levantó la cabeza con cautela, no quería comerse otra piedra.

- ¿Chappy? ¿Qué mierda de nombre es ese para una mascota? - refunfuñó por lo bajini.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó la samurái con una promesa de muerte en la cara.

- ¡Nada, nada!

Durante varios minutos, siguieron su camino en apacible silencio. Simplemente disfrutando del paseo y la buena compañía. Pero, para fastidio de ambos, el plácido momento se rompió con el pitido de un móvil.

Rukia tardó un tiempo en descolgar el aparato, todavía era muy novata en eso de la tecnología.

- ¿Vas a descolgar algún día o qué? - gruñó él.

- ¡Cállate! Lo haré cuando yo quiera. - Respondió ella, justo antes de lograr leer el mensaje en la pantalla.

Ichigo se mantuvo tenso y muy atento a la reacción de la chica, quien permanecía en silencio y sin expresión en el rostro. Cuando no aguantó más la incertidumbre, preguntó:

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada importante. Aun así, debo irme, Ichigo. - Le dijo. Cogió la jaula para conejos que el estudiante llevaba en la mano y metió a su adorada mascota.

- ¿Mmm? ¿Otra vez Abarai? - la interrogó él, sin poder tragarse el rencor que le inundaba el alma. Entonces, bufó. - ¿Qué le pasa a ese? ¿Se cree tu perro guardián o qué?

A Rukia no le pasó inadvertido el tono ponzoñoso con el que Ichigo se refería a Renji.

¡Por más que lo intentara, no comprendía la animadversión que el objetivo le tenía a su compañero! Sólo habían hablado una vez desde que la misión comenzara, y sin embargo, juraría que a ninguno de los dos le importaría lo más mínimo la repentina muerte del otro.

- No es Renji. - Se limitó a decir ella, antes de volver la vista a la pantalla. ¡Joder! Algo muy malo estaba ocurriendo si Yumichika le enviaba un mensaje exigiendo su presencia inmediata.

- Ah. - Ichigo se relajó. - Menos mal. - Soltó incapaz de detener a su incauta lengua. Para su horror, el comentario llamó de nuevo la atención de la morena.

- ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto, Kurosaki?

Él no se dejó engañar por el azucarado tono de su vocecita, a pesar de aparentar indiferencia, Rukia mostraba gran interés por su próxima declaración.

Cuidado Ichigo, se dijo, mucho cuidado con lo que alegas.

- Pues porque... - "_Porque estás celoso, y no aguantas que otro ocupe tu lugar al lado de Kuchiki_". Se apresuró a desechar esos absurdos pensamientos y buscó, agobiado, otra excusa. ¡Claro que no estaba celoso! ¡Qué estupidez! - ... Porque... ¡no me fío de él! Fíjate bien, ese melenudo parece un yakuza.

- ¡Jajaja!

Pasmado, Kurosaki contempló, totalmente mudo por la vergüenza, el ataque de risa Kuchiki.

Tras varios segundos de diversión, Rukia se vio con fuerzas para hablar. ¡Kami, si hasta tenía el estómago dolorido!

- ¡Jajaja! ¿Un yakuza? ¡jaja! ¡¿Renji? ¡jajaja! ¿Lo dices en serio?

Carcomido por la ira, el bochorno y los celos, Ichigo estalló.

- ¿De qué te ríes, estúpida? - gritó - ¡No estoy diciendo ninguna locura! Solo hay que mirarlo para darse cuenta. No entiendo tu reacción. - acusó.

Ahora más seria, Rukia comprendió que era un tema muy espinoso. Renji era su amigo de toda la vida, su hermano. ¿Cómo no iba a defenderle? Pero, por supuesto, no podía contarle eso al objetivo, y tampoco podía dejarlo estar, ya que, si el pelirrojo desconfiaba de Renji y decidía investigar, se arriesgarían a que descubriese toda la verdad. ¡Maldición! Necesitaba una coartada.

- Es... es que... - su cerebro de artista se puso en marcha - ¡Abarai en mi novio!

* * *

_Cuatro días antes..._

_En el gran comedor de la mansión Kuchiki el ambiente no podía estar más tenso._

_Un desazogado Byakuya presidía la mesa. Ukitake y Retsu, sentados cada uno a un lado del líder, aguardaban, entre eufóricos y alborozados, el veredicto del jefe._

_La pareja se sentía como un par de adolescentes que se hubiesen fugado para casarse, contradiciendo así los deseos de sus padres. Lo cual era ridículo, teniendo en cuenta que ambos aventajaban en edad al líder del clan._

_Notando la poca disposición de Byakuya para hablar, Ukitake se decidió a romper el hielo._

_- Eeeh... - carraspeó - Byakuya... ¿querías algo? - La única respuesta de Kuchiki, fue una pétrea y espeluznante mirada. - Lo digo porque... me encantaría saber la razón de tu... fortuita visita a mi dormitorio esta mañana... - el nuevo intento para entablar conversación de Jūshirō quedó silenciado por una nueva mirada del jefe. Ukitake tragó con cierta dificultad. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que viera salir llamas despedidas por los ojos de su amigo?_

_- ¿Oh? ¿Tu dormitorio, has dicho? - por fin, Byakuya se dignó a abrir la boca. Aunque Ukitake hubiese jurado que, más que hablar, el líder le estaba gruñendo - ¡Vaya! Creí haberme equivocado de habitación cuando, en vez de encontrarme a uno de mis samuráis descansando, me encontré a mi hermana semidesnuda y metida en la cama. - La sarcástica respuesta, que había comenzado en un susurro, había ido aumentando en volumen._

_- ¡Byakuya! - Por primera vez desde la humillante situación vivida esa mañana, la hermosa y discreta dama intervino. Tenía los pómulos rabiosamente colorados, en parte por la indignación y en parte por las vergonzosas palabras de su hermano menor. - ¿Cómo te atreves a regañarme de esa forma? ¿Quién te has creído que eres?_

_- ¿Tu hermano? ¿Tu líder? Sólo por eso me debes respeto. - Replicó el susodicho._

_- ¡Pfff! ¡Por favor, Byaku! No digas tonterías. Recuerda que estás hablando con la mujer que te cambió los pañales más de una vez cuando eras niño._

_- ¡Ya basta! - la cortó él. Airado, se levantó bruscamente de su asiento, algo nada común en él, lo que indicaba lo alterado que estaba. Inspiró hondo, tratando de recuperar la calma. Sólo cuando creyó haber apaciguado sus ansias de matar, se dirigió al samurái de blanca cabellera. - Espero, por tu bien, que hagas lo correcto. - Y salió, solemne, del comedor._

_Al cerrar las puertas, Byakuya pudo escuchar las amortiguadas risitas de los tontos enamorados. El moreno rotó los ojos, hastiado._

_Bueno, debía reconocer que Ukitake no sería tan mal cuñado. Teniendo en cuenta lo independiente y terca que era su hermana mayor, el elegido podría haber sido muchísimo menos recomendable._

_Suspiró, cansado. Al menos le quedaba Rukia. La siempre buena y leal Rukia. Ella nunca se descarriaba, nunca lo desafiaba. Y por supuesto, el no dejaría que ocurriese, jamás._

_Miró su reloj. Las cuatro y cuarto. Bien. Llegaría a tiempo a su cita._

_Para cuando llegó al despacho, sus eminentes invitados ya lo estaban aguardando._

_- Disculpad mi tardanza. Tuve... un pequeño contratiempo. - susurró con resquemor._

_- No se disculpe jefe. – Terció, con voz chillona y alegre, una de sus visitantes. - ¡No tenemos ninguna prisa!_

_- ¡Matsumoto! - le amonestó colérico su acompañante._

_- Pero, ¡capitán! ¡Sabe que es cierto!_

_- ¡Cierra el pico! ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no hables hasta que se te ordene?_

_Por más años que pasaran, Byakuya nunca entendería cómo esos dos, siendo tan dispares, trabajaban tan bien juntos._

_Se fijó en el atractivo adolescente de cabello albino e impactantes ojos turquesas. A pesar de su juventud, ése reservado y disciplinado muchacho pertenecía a la élite de los samuráis. Y lo más increíble; se había ganado el puesto por méritos propios, algo harto admirable._

_Sin duda, era merecedor de su confianza._

_Aunque, la mujer... la locura de esa exuberante fémina era legendaria. Sin embargo, más legendaria era su fidelidad hacia el joven capitán._

_Por eso los había llamado. Su ayuda era imperiosa._

_Tosió para hacerse notar. Una vez que los samuráis interrumpieron su disputa, anunció:_

_- He solicitado vuestra presencia para encomendaros una importante misión. - Observó que los guerreros se ponían inmediatamente alerta y recuperaban la seriedad. - Doy por sentado que conocéis la labor de vuestros compañeros el Karakura. - Esperó a que lo confirmaran. - Bien. Recientemente, uno de los miembros de la misión ha sido atacado a traición por una banda de asesinos._

_- ¿Quién ha sido atacado?_

_- ¿Qué banda?_

_Las preguntas se entremezclaron. El adolescente miró a su subordinada de tal forma que entendiera lo mucho que le fastidiaba su interrupción._

_- ¿Qué banda? - repitió el capitán._

_Muy a su pesar, Byakuya tuvo que reconocer que la extraña pareja de guerreros resultaba bastante cómica._

_- "Los Arrancar"._

_Bastó ese nombre para que el capitán entendiera la gravedad de la situación._

_- ¿Y quieres que nos traslademos a Karakura para supervisar la misión?_

_- En efecto. Cuento contigo, Hitsugaya._

* * *

- ¿Qué ocurre, muchachos? ¿A qué viene tanta prisa? - exigió saber Rukia que, tras haberse alejado de un enloquecido Ichigo, se había pegado la mayor carrera de su vida. Al parar, se llevó asustada una mano a la boca temiendo que se le saliese un pulmón. Tardó un rato en recuperar las formas. - Más vale que sea importante, porque he tenido que dejar al objetivo solo. Y creedme, el reencuentro no va a ser fácil. - Declaró mientras recordaba lo enfurecido que Ichigo se había puesto tras su mentira. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo? ¿Sería que no se lo había tragado? ¿Estaría así de enfadado porque sabía que ella se lo había inventado todo? ¡Kami! Esperaba que no.

El bello Yumichika se bajó del columpio sobre el que estaba subido, para explicarse. Y no, a Rukia no le había sorprendido el lugar de reunión que los chicos habían elegido; el parque próximo a la universidad de medicina. Si se hubiesen quedado en la residencia de Urahara, donde residirían el tiempo que durase la misión, corrían el riesgo de que el viejo cotilla escuchase todo y se soltase de la lengua.

- Verás Kuchiki. Aqui, la bola de billar sufre de alucinaciones. - Dijo el Adonis, refiriéndose a su mejor amigo, Ikkaku.

- ¡¿Pero tú qué dices, idiota? - aulló el calvo, más que dispuesto a empezar una pelea - Como vuelvas a llamarme así, te dejo sin el día del padre con un golpe de espada. Y de alucinaciones, nada. Estoy seguro de ello.

- ¿Y no será que, al estar con tu novia, la sangre de tu cabeza estaba concentrada en otro sitio y te equivocaste? - contraatacó Yumichika.

Gracias a la ilustración del presumido samurái, el rostro de Madarame se volvió tan rojo que el rubor le llegó a la calva.

- ¡¿Qué? - rugió Ikkaku, atragantado con la indignación. - Para empezar, no es mi novia. Y si estaba con ella, es porque no me la puedo despegar ni con espátula. ¡Así que no digas más estupideces! ¡Yo sé lo que vi!

Rukia apretó fuertemente los dientes para evitar dejarse llevar por el mal humor y cometer un doble homicidio.

- ¿Y para esto me habéis llamado? - musitó.

De repente, un movimiento captado por el rabillo del ojo la hizo volverse hacia el lado del tobogán. Allí estaba Renji, que se había mantenido en un discreto segundo plano hasta ese momento. La samurái estuvo a punto de gritarle por no haberse hecho notar pero, la grave expresión de su amigo cortó su incipiente riña.

- ¿Qué pasa, Renji? - preguntó en su lugar.

Éste se la quedó mirando, taciturno. Al final, dijo:

- Me temo que esto es serio, Rukia. - Ikkaku y Yumichika, que para entonces habían dejado de luchar, se acercaron a escuchar. - Si lo que Madarame dice es cierto, esto podría escaparse de nuestro control.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- "Los shinigamis". - Intercedió Ikkaku.

- ¿"Los shinigamis" ? - Rukia estaba perpleja. "Los shinigamis". Los ángeles de la muerte. Así se les llamaba al selecto grupo formado por los mejores y más diestros samuráis del clan Kuchiki. Eran silenciosos. Eran letales. Incluso corría el rumor de que en realidad, "Los shinigamis" eran almas en pena que vagaban por el mundo a la espera de ser nombrados tres veces, ya que sólo así se les podría invocar. Y, una vez que se les hubiera invocado, nada ni nadie estaría a salvo de sus mortíferas espadas. - ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

- Están aquí. - Comunicó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estáis de broma?

- ¿Lo veis? - preguntó Yumichika, tomando otra vez la palabra. - No soy el único en darme cuenta de que esto es una soberana gilipollez. Kuchiki también lo cree y con razón. ¿Por qué iban a venir "Los shinigamis" a esta ciudad sin clase?

- Pues quizá sea porque esta misión es más peligrosa de lo que creíamos. - Contestó el calvo.

Yumichia soltó un bufido, antes de decir:

- ¡Ya! ¡Claro! ¡Y los elefantes vuelan! - todavía escéptico, se encaminó a la salida del parque - Yo me largo. Mis hermosos oídos se cansaron de escuchar tanta tontería. Llamadme cuando tengáis algo bueno que contarme.

- ¡Ey! ¡Espera, imbécil! - exigió Ikkaku alejándose tras su amigo. - ¡No hemos terminado!

Por último, sólo quedaron Rukia y Renji, que permanecían mudos, sin saber qué decir.

- ¿Tu qué opinas, Rukia? - preguntó indeciso Renji.

- No lo sé... - trataba de ser cauta. Al fin y al cabo, Ikkaku Madarame era un gran guerrero, puede que un poco alocado y sádico, pero se tomaba su trabajo muy en serio. No se equivocaría en algo tan importante, por muy enamorado que estuviese. - Lo mejor que podemos hacer, es mantenernos atentos. Si Madarame está en lo cierto, puede que tengamos problemas.

- ¿Puede? - repitió su compañero, incrédulo.

- Bueno, vale... - exhaló - Estaremos jodidos.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, sobre el tejado de la mansión Kurosaki...

- ¿Capitán? ¿Ya me ha perdonado? - lloriqueó la despampanante rubia.

- ¡Cállate, estúpida! - Ordenó el joven Hitsugaya, rojo de ira. - Por tu culpa casi nos descubren. Ese memo de Madarame fijo que sospecha algo. - Acusó a su subalterna - ¡Qué vergüenza! En todo el tiempo que llevo siendo un shinigami, nunca me había pasada algo parecido. - Siguió refunfuñado entre dientes - Si no fueras mi tía y, por lo tanto, mi única familia, renunciaría a ti y te despediría.

No era la primera vez que su sobrino le soltaba una bravata semejante, la costumbre hizo que Rangiku Matsumoto desechara, totalmente despreocupada, las amenazas de su capitán. En cambio, trató de mejorar su humor.

- Estoy segura de que ese samurái de tres al cuarto no se dio cuenta de nada, capitán. - Aseguró - ¡Tranquilícese! Incluso si sospechase, ¡nadie le creería! Después de todo, somos una leyenda, un shinigami nunca se rebajaría a visitar un lugar como este.

Visiblemente más tranquilo, Hitsugaya replicó:

- Por tu bien, Matsumoto, espero que tengas razón.


	8. Cambio de objetivo

**Autora:** Y aqui vuelvo! tras unas cortísimas y frias vacaciones! jaja! Qué tal todo?¿? Espero que os lo hayáis pasado de miedo esta navidad, y que este año nuevo esté cargado de felicidad para todo/as! ^^

Ahora bien, paso a darle las gracias a mis lectores que tanto me animan con sus reviews: **itziarxknup**, **metitus**, **RukiaxUchiha**, **Makiko - maki maki**, **Ghost iv**, **0 . Akai Yuki . 0**, **Mei Fane** y **MyStErY MaYu-ChAn**!

A todos, gracias por vuestros ánimos!

A ti también, **Uchiha Katze**, muchas gracias por el review, respeto tu opinión de que Hitsugaya y Matsumoto sean pareja, pero, a pesar de ser dos de mis personajes favoritos, y de adorarlos, yo nunca los podría ver juntos, para mi son algo asi como... hermanos, nada más. Por eso decidí ponerlos como familia. A pesar de eso, deseo que el fic te siga gustando! ^^ Bsts!

Y bueno, os dejo con el nuevo capítulo, y una vez más: ojalá que os guste tanto o más que el capítulo anterior! XD

Y dejadme reviews con sugerencias, quejas o halagos! no os cortéis! jaja!

* * *

**CAMBIO DE OBJETIVO**

* * *

Esa mañana, después de realizar sus abluciones diarias, Rukia perdió unos diez minutos en elegir la ropa que llevaría en el picnic vespertino que tendría lugar en la mansión Kurosaki.

Normalmente, no perdería el tiempo en algo tan frívolo pero, saber que el objetivo estaría allí para verla, la incitaba a lucir lo más hermosa posible.

- ¡Qué estupidez! - gruño meneando la puerta del armario para quitarse el súbito calor que le había invadido el cuerpo.

Avergonzada e irritada consigo misma, llegó a la conclusión de que su extraño comportamiento venía provocado por alguna grave enfermedad que le estaba pudriendo el cerebro. No podía ser otra cosa.

A pesar de ello, tardó otros quince minutos en estar lista (no sólo era buscar un vestido, también tendría que arreglarse el pelo y buscar un brillo de labios que conjuntara), antes de bajar a desayunar.

Como esperaba, en la cocina solo encontró a Renji, quien se apuraba a tragar su grasiento y opíparo banquete mañanero. ¡Siempre le había impresionado la resistencia del estómago de su amigo!

Al oír el chirrido de la puerta, el pelirrojo alzó la mirada para descubrir quién había penetrado en su santuario particular. Sonrió al verla.

- ¡Vaya! - silbó - ¿Alguna razón para estrenar modelito? - preguntó él, con las mejillas ligeramente coloradas y un brillo de adoración en los ojos. Por suerte, pudo disimular el contratiempo sufrido por la visión de la joven, antes de que ésta se pudiera dar cuenta. Rukia estaba magnífica llevase lo que llevase, pero, cuando se arreglaba un poco, quitaba el aliento.

La curiosidad de su colega la incomodó aún más.

- ¡Claro que sí! - se cruzó de brazos frente al chico para que supiera lo determinada que estaba a que se cumpliera su orden. - Termina rápido de comer y ve a cambiarte de ropa. ¡Tenemos prisa!

Y, tras su mandato, abrió la nevera en busca de algo apetecible y dulce para desayunar.

Para entonces, Renji ya había terminado de comer. Se limpió los labios con la servilleta para hacer tiempo y salir de su estupor.

- ¿Y a dónde vamos?

Molesta por no encontrar nada, la samurái cerró con fuerza la nevera y se giró para mirarle con exasperación.

- Pues al picnic de los Kurosaki. ¿A dónde si no?

- ¿Ya has conseguido que el objetivo te vuelva a hablar? - inquirió, muy interesado. - ¿No me dijiste que estaba cabreado contigo?

El mal humor desapareció y la chica sonrió con clara complacencia.

- ¿Y creíste que eso duraría? - Seguía buscando comida por las alacenas, así que, ignorando la confusión del joven, murmuró - ¿Qué pasa en esta casa? ¿El viejo sólo compra guarrerías? ¡Le hace falta una mujer que lo meta en vereda! - Y, de repente, se le ocurrió una travesura - Renji, ¿sabes si queda algo de fruta?

- No, me parece que no qued... ¡Eh! – exclamó molesto, dándose cuenta de que su amiga le había cambiado de tema. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No piensas contestarme?

- ¡Mierda! Tendré que ir a la compra... - se dijo ella. De nuevo, volvió a prestarle atención a Renji - ¡Oh! Perdona. Pues ha sido relativamente sencillo. Me limité a perseguirlo por todas partes hasta conseguir sacarlo de quicio. Después, lo invité a ir conmigo al teatro. - Explicó mientras se abrochaba un largo anorak, pues dudaba mucho que el fino vestido blanco de tirantes la protegiese del frio. - ¿Sabes dónde están las llaves?

- Creo que en el llavero de la entrada... - le comunicó él en un susurro entrecortado - ... Eso quiere decir que... ¿vas a tener una cita con Kurosaki?

Tras unos segundos de tensión, en los que la mente de la chica permaneció en blanco, Rukia rompió en una abrupta risotada.

- ¡Claro que no, tonto! Es una especie de... disculpa, creo. - Y añadió. - Aunque todavía no sé qué lo hizo ponerse así de furioso. Puede que me portara exageradamente mal con él cuando insultó a Chappy - reflexionó en voz alta. Al llegar a la entrada, recogió las llaves y volteó a mirar a su compañero. - Ya lo sabes, Renji. Te quiero listo para cuando esté de vuelta. - Miró su reloj. - Eso será dentro de una hora, más o menos. - Ya iba a salir de la casa, cuando recordó decir - ¡Ah! Por cierto... todos ellos creen que eres mi novio, así que, cuando estemos allí, deberás comportarte como tal - Y se fue, justo a tiempo para librarse de la atribulada exclamación del pelirrojo guerrero.

* * *

_- ¿Me has hecho llamar, Aizen?_

_La aparición de su subordinado sacó al hombre de sus profundas reflexiones._

_Sentado en su enorme y anodino trono, Aizen se enfrentó al recién llegado._

_- Me alegra que no me hayas hecho esperar, Ichimaru._

_El estrambótico sujeto de permanente sonrisa se limitó a esperar. Aizen no era el único que podía ser siniestro y calculador._

_Pasaron los minutos y el silencio continuaba. Hasta que por fin, el del trono se dispuso a hablar._

_- ¿Sabes, Gin? He estado pensando..._

_- ¿Se puede saber el qué? - preguntó el otro, siguiéndole el juego al de pelo castaño._

_- Claro. - Aseguró Aizen con la mirada perdida, y chocando sus largos y masculinos dedos contra el brazo de su sitial. - No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que dijeron Stark y Grimmjow._

_- ¿Te preguntas por qué la heredera Kuchiki conoce al heredero de los Kurosaki? - adivinó Gin._

_- Exacto. - Aizen chasqueó la lengua con frustración, y, finalmente, se levantó de su asiento._

_- Quizá sea solo una coincidencia. Esa pequeña perra no es ninguna tonta. Seguramente ya se haya hartado de su hermano, y haya decidido fugarse de aquel pueblo fantasma. - Aventuró Ichimaru, totalmente despreocupado. Ignoraba si lo que decía era cierto, pero tampoco le importaba. Si ambos clanes se reencontraban, no era su problema. Ese no era su objetivo._

_Aizen resopló al escuchar la teoría de su subalterno._

_- ¿Y justo fue a fugarse a Karakura? ¿Y se ha hecho amiguita de Kurosaki por casualidad? - cuestionó incrédulo._

_Gin se encogió de hombros con una clarísima falta de interés._

_- ¿Y qué más da? El chico no nos importa. Si logramos deshacernos de la muchacha, ya no tendrás de qué preocuparte._

_- Cierto, pero... - Aizen dio unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de la sala. - ¿Y si es una trampa minuciosamente trazada por mi "amado" primo?_

_- ¿Una trampa? ¿De Byakuya Kuchiki? - dudó Gin - ¡Es una locura!_

_- No tanto. Puede que lo que pretenda, sea utilizar al chico. - Al notar que su acompañante no le entendía, continuó la explicación, mostrando escasa paciencia. - ¿Y si lo que quiere es unir a los dos clanes?_

_- Sigo sin comprender. ¿De verdad piensas que Kuchiki querría unir las dos familias? Es bien sabido el profundo rencor que les guarda a los Kurosaki. Jamás haría algo así._

_- ¿Te olvidas de lo orgulloso que es ese cabrón? - le interrogó Aizen. - Hace años que mi tío firmó el contrato de unión, pero no por ello ha quedado en el olvido. Y para un Kuchiki un pacto es algo sagrado. Seguro que envió a la chica a Karakura para que se quedara preñada. ¿No lo ves, Gin? - gruño muy alterado - Así podrá tenerlo todo. Si la joven se queda embarazada, conseguirá la tan deseada unión que pretendía mi tío y una vez cumplida esa promesa, podrá vengarse de los Kurosaki._

_Lo único que sabía el desdichado Ichimaru, era que quería huir de esa sala cuanto antes. Cuando el sicópata de Aizen se ponía de tan mal humor, no había quien lo aguantase._

_En vez de eso, carraspeó para recuperar su voz y trató de averiguar los planes del paranoico._

_- Entonces... ¿cuáles son tus órdenes?_

_Aizen se paso una mano por la cabeza para recolocarse su despeinada cabellera. Inspiró hondo para tranquilizarse, sólo entonces, esbozó una inquietante sonrisa._

_- Deseo a Ichigo Kurosaki muerto. Y esta vez, no quiero fallos._

* * *

- ¿Cómo te lo estás pasando, Kurosaki?

"Como si cierta enana hija de perra me hubiese arrancado las tripas y las estuviese pisoteando sin piedad", quiso aullar el malhumorado muchacho, que se mantenía apartado, contemplando la empalagosa exhibición de amor entre su nueva compañera y el yakuza encubierto.

Sin embargo, si quería conservar algo de dignidad, tendría que aprender a tragarse esos indeseados sentimientos que lo ahogaban y que lo ponían enfermo.

¡Vaya cagada! Sabía que el plan de "Hacer las paces con Rukia" que le había recomendado Tatsuki tras conocer el mal comportamiento que había tenido Ichigo con la morena, sería una auténtica gilipollez... ¡se suponía que debía de ser un picnic privado! Algo tranquilo, donde poder hablar y discutir sobre su futura cita en el teatro. Pero, sin saber muy bien cómo, esto se había convertido en una excursión multitudinaria en la que todo el mundo se podía auto invitar.

Lanzó un ligero gemido antes de volverse a su amiga.

- Bien. Muy bien, Inoue. No te preocupes por mí. - Contestó con la idea de tranquilizarla. La joven era demasiado buena y dulce. Si descubría sus verdaderos pensamientos, era probable que le aguase la fiesta a ella también. - ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces aquí? - inquirió con falsa alegría - Deberías estar en el jardín, junto a todos los demás. ¡Venga! ¡Yo te alcanzaré ahora! - aseguró indicándole con la mano el camino más corto hacia el vergel.

Inoue vaciló unos momentos sobre qué hacer, así se lo indicó a Ichigo el rápido parpadeo de sus bellos ojos. Pero, armándose de valor, logró sorprenderlo con un tierno piquito en los labios.

- Sea lo que sea... o sea quien sea la que te mantiene tan agitado... espero que se te pase pronto. - Le susurró ella antes de huir aprovechando su aturdimiento.

¡Joder! , el chico ansió poder maldecir a gusto en su propia casa pero, teniendo en cuenta lo concurrida que estaba, no podría darse ese lujo sin quedar como un tarado.

Por si fuera poco tener que lidiar con todos esos nuevos y encontrados sentimientos que le comían la mente, se le añadía otro problema. Inoue. Le parecía mentira que se hubiese olvidado así de ella.  
Se suponía que se estaban dando una oportunidad para estar juntos, ¡y ni siquiera se habían visto en más de quince días! No desde el ataque que habían sufrido Rukia y Tatsuki.

- Mierda... - murmuró frotándose los ojos con los dedos. ¡Y aún encima le empezaba un terrible dolor de cabeza!

Con un pesaroso suspiro, se encaminó a su cuarto. Necesitaba estar a solas unos minutos. ¡Menos mal que su padre estaba en una reunión de trabajo! Si tuviera que aguantarlo a él también, se pegaría un tiro.

Al parecer, el destino no quiso darle tregua, ya que una discreta tos detuvo en seco su caminata.

- ¿Qué ocurre ahora, Chad? - preguntó cansado, a su mejor amigo. Tenía ganas de mandar todo a tomar por culo, pero conocía al joven mexicano, al hijo del sirviente personal de su padre, desde que eran bebés. Se habían criado juntos, como hermanos. Era lógico pensar que se conocían tan bien como para prácticamente leerse la mente. Por eso, y sólo por eso, supo que lo que el chico tenía que contarle era algo importante o nunca lo hubiese molestado en su estado.

- Tienes una visita. - Al notar la predisposición de Ichigo para ponerse a ladrar por su intrusión, Chad agregó - Ichigo, es urgente.

El heredero volvió a suspirar.

- ¿Dónde?

Chad supo inmediatamente a lo que se refería.

- En la puerta Este.

- ¿Está fuera? ¡¿En el callejón? - gritó consternado el pelirrojo.

- Así lo ha deseado ella.

- ¿Ella? - Ichigo iba a preguntarle de quién se trataba pero, silencioso como siempre, Chad ya se había esfumado. Cómo alguien tan grande era capaz de moverse con semejante rapidez y discreción, continuaría siendo un misterio para el heredero.

Dándose una pequeña palmadita mental de ánimo, se encaminó al ala Este, sin percatarse de la menuda y femenina figura que lo seguía de cerca.

Ichigo abrió irritado la puerta trasera de la enorme cocina de la mansión. Suerte que era el día libre de los sirvientes, de ese modo no tendría que dar una explicación sobre su presencia en tan inaudito lugar.

En seguida vio a la persona que lo aguardaba.

- ¡¿Nell? ¿Qué coño haces aquí? ¿Estás loca, o qué? - su grito de sorpresa terminó siendo un inaudible susurro. Se apresuró a cerrar la puerta.

- ¡Ichigo! - chilló la impresionante joven de pelo verde. Nell era una increíble mezcla de guerrillera amazónica y niña de tres años. De ahí el infantil y casi letal abrazo con el que propinó al chaval.

Tras casi cinco minutos de efusivo achuchón, Ichigo por fin se pudo liberar de la tortura a la que lo tenía sometido la mujer.  
Cuando hubo recuperado la respiración, Ichigo exigió conocer el motivo de su visita.

- Nell... ¿cuántas veces te lo debo decir? Es peligroso que te pasees por aquí de forma tan confiada. Si "Los arrancar" descubren que espías para nosotros, te matarán. ¡Debes tener más cuidado!

En un visto y no visto, la guerrera que llevaba dentro la muchacha, salió a la luz. Poniéndose muy seria, dijo:

- Eres tu quien debe tener cuidado.

- ¿Eh? - El pelirrojo se quedó perplejo ante tal afirmación.

- No sé qué habrás hecho, amigo mío, pero me temo que alguien te tiene en su punto de mira. Y no es precisamente para bien.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Tengo órdenes de librarme de ti. Por desgracia, no sé decirte de quién proviene la orden, pues me fue dada por uno de "Los espada".

- ¿Tus superiores?

- En efecto. - confirmó ella, compungida. - Sabes que conmigo estás a salvo. Pero no te puedo asegurar lo mismo del resto de mis compañeros. Estate atento.

- Eso haré. - dijo el chico viéndola partir. De repente, Ichigo tuvo la sensación de que el mundo entero se le venía encima.

¡Genial! Ahora tendría que largarse de allí cuanto antes. Para él no existía la posibilidad de poner a su familia en peligro. Debía desaparecer.

Entonces, sus sensibles oídos captaron los ligeros pasos que recorrían la cocina en dirección a él.

No le hizo falta volverse para saber quién era. La perturbadora pero innegable vibración de su alma. Los invisibles lazos que los ataban y que los mantenían permanentemente comunicados se lo dijeron todo.

- ¿Qué quieres, enana?

- ¡Oh! ¡Kurosaki! ¡Pero si eres tú! - La muy perra se estaba haciendo la sorprendida. Le había costado un mes lleno de engaños y bromas, pero al fin discernía cuándo fingía. - Creía que eras algún sirviente. ¿Sabes? Pensaba preguntarle dónde está el aseo. ¿Tú me lo puedes indicar, Kurosaki?

Impasible, el se encaró con ella. Con la causa de su demencia.

La examinó concienzudamente. ¡Kami! ¡Era preciosa!  
Estaba maravillado por la angelical y, a la vez, sensual imagen, que presentaba la chica. Con ese sencillo vestido que se ajustada de manera perfecta a su atlético pero delicado cuerpo, sería capaz de volver loco de deseo a un santo.

Sus ojos debieron de revelarle los oscuros y perversos planes que rondaban por su, hasta ahora, casta mente, ya que la pequeña Kuchiki pareció alarmarse repentinamente. Y su alarma aumentó al verlo desplazarse con total parsimonia por la cocina, como un león acechando a su presa.

Por primera vez en su vida, los nervios traicionaron a la samurái, que comenzó a farfullar incoherencias.

- ¿No te da vergüenza citarte a escondidas con otras mujeres? ¡Tu novia está en el jardín! ¡Deberías tener más respeto!

- ¿Mi novia? - murmuró con los iris color miel brillantes de placer - Aquí la única con compromiso eres tu... ¿no deberías estar haciéndole compañía al yakuza? - para entonces, Ichigo ya la había arrinconado contra la pared, dejándolos tan cerca que sus alientos se entremezclaban.

- ¡No seas hipócrita! ¡He visto cómo te besabas con Inoue! - confesó ella sin pensarlo demasiado, entre balbuceos y con la cara del color de las remolachas. - ¿O me vas a decir que sólo era un beso de amigos? ¡Por que yo no me beso con mis amigos!

Soltando una risilla de mal disimulada satisfacción masculina, Ichigo se apretó todavía más contra el cuerpo de la samurái.

- ¿No? - simuló escandalizarse. - ¿Nunca? - Rukia estaba demasiado aturdida para contestar - Pues deberías probarlo... - le sugirió con voz ronca, ojeando sus lozanos y mullidos labios sin disimulo.

Finalmente, Ichigo hizo rozar sus bocas con inmensa dulzura. Era más una caricia experimental que un beso propiamente dicho, pero ambos lo sintieron como si un rayo los hubiera atravesado y los hubiera unido para siempre.

- ¡Ichigo! ¡No queda más hielo para las bebidas! ¿Ichigo? ¿Dónde estás? - La lejana voz de Keigo los obligó a tomar conciencia de lo que estaban haciendo.

Asustados y abochornados, Rukia e Ichigo se separaron a toda prisa, situándose cada uno en un extremo de la habitación.

Sintiendo la boca tan seca como el Sáhara, Ichigo comenzó a tragar compulsivamente en busca de saliva. Mientras, al otro lado de la estancia, Rukia oprimía su acalorado rostro contra los azulejos, rezando desesperadamente para recuperar la calma y la razón.

- Vente conmigo. - dijo Rukia, aún sonrojada, pero ya con el pleno control sobre su cerebro.

- ¿Cómo?

- Estás en peligro, ¿verdad? Y no quieres quedarte aquí, ¿cierto? - no aguardó respuesta - Pues vente conmigo. Será casi imposible que te encuentren en nuestro refugio. - Reiteró ella.

Una agradable calidez que no había sentido en años, en concreto catorce largos años, se apoderó de él. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que alguien quisiera cuidar de él? ¿Cuánto desde que su adorada Masaki lo había abandonado?

- De acuerdo. – Aceptó sin pensárselo demasiado.

Se hizo el silencio.

- Por cierto, Kurosaki... ¿te gustó mi regalo?

Ichigo le dirigió una dura mirada.

- ¿Fuiste tú la que trajo los ichigos daikufus? - La pícara sonrisa de la mujer le sirvió de respuesta. A él se le escapó la risa - ¡Serás zorra!

* * *

A la mañana siguiente...

- ¡Masaki! ¡Nuestro hijo nos ha abandonado! - aulló Isshin Kurosaki contra el enorme retrato de su esposa.

El jefe del clan llevaba cerca de dos horas lloriqueando y quejándose por la marcha de su primogénito. No importaba quién le hablase, el hombre no entraba en razón.

De todas formas, Yoruichi, una de las mejores guerreras del clan, trató de razonar con él... por cuarta vez.

- ¡Isshin! Deja de hacer el idiota. Ichigo ya no es un niño. Es un adulto que sabe cuidarse solo. – Le explicó ella - Además, ¿no leíste la carta que te dejó? ¿No te ha dicho que ya tiene dónde quedarse? Volverá cuando toda esta mierda con "Los arrancar" se solucione.

- Y mientras, ¿yo qué haré? ¿Y si le pasa algo malo y yo me quedo sin nietos para siempre? - Siguió refunfuñando el jefe.

- Aún te quedan tus hijas. - Le recordó Yoruichi, divertida.

Dando otra muestra de su locura, Isshin se puso mortalmente serio.

- Imposible. Mis hijas nunca andarán con hombres. ¿Verdad, Karin? - interrogó a la morena jovencita que se mantuvo en silencio, ignorando el berrinche de su progenitor.

Al terminar su desayuno, Karin se levantó de la silla, y se encaminó hacia la salida, con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión indiferente en su joven rostro. Pero, justo antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, comentó:

- Yo no estaría tan segura, viejo.

Lo que causó un nuevo berrinche en el cabeza de familia.


	9. El camino de vuelta a casa

**Autora:** Hola de nuevo! aprovecho para publicar este nuevo capítulo ya que, en un tiempo no podré ni respirar con los exámenes... T.T

Me encantaron vuestros reviews, y vuestras ayudas y sugerencias!

Pues bien, sólo me queda dar las gracias a los que siempre me animan con sus comentarios, y a los que siguen mi fic: **metitus**, **Airi - Hyuga**, **Makiko - maki maki**, **Ghost iv**, **Laura V**,** itziarxknup**, **Uchiha Katze**, **0 . Akai Yuki . 0**, **MyStErY MaYu - ChAn** y **suzuy ro**. A todos, muchas gracias!

Y os dejo, para que disfrutéis con este nuevo capítulo, que espero que os siga gustando (a poder ser, incluso más que el anterior)! jaja!

Y ya sabéis lo que digo siempre; dudas, sugerencias, quejas o halagos... en un review! ^^

* * *

**EL CAMINO DE VUELTA A CASA**

* * *

Normalmente, nadie se atrevería a decir que Karin Kurosaki fuese una chica calmada y aburrida. No, si no querían que la adolescente les hiciera cambiar de idea con una buena paliza. Pero ese día era distinto.

Ese día ni siquiera ella podría negar lo evidente.

Jamás había sido una mujer linda como su hermana, ni tan femenina. Y tampoco pretendía serlo. Pero, haciendo una excepción, en ese momento, Karin desearía tener mejor aspecto. Lo suficiente como para parecer humana, por lo menos.

Estaba agotada.

Llevaba días sin dormir debido a la preocupación que sentía por su hermano mayor, quien no había dado señales de vida en todo ese tiempo. Y por si fuera poco, Karin debía aparentar una fuerza y una seguridad que no tenía ante su hermosa gemela, Yuzu, que rompía a llorar en cuanto salía a relucir el nombre de Ichigo. Y para qué hablar de lo gilipollas que estaba su, ya de por sí, anormal padre.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ella? ¡Solo tenía quince años!  
Por Kami, tendría que estar con las ridículas amigas de Yuzu, tomando té, probándose ropa, y cotilleando sobre chicos.  
Sin embargo, allí estaba; volviendo a casa tras un intensivo entrenamiento de fútbol con sus colegas y con unas ganas tremendas de desfogar la tensión acumulada, luchando contra Zaraki.

Karin sonrió ante el recuerdo de su tío. Zaraki Kempachi era, sin duda alguna, el miembro favorito de su extraña e ingente familia.  
Era el mejor guerrero de todos los tiempos y, si todo iba bien, algún día ella seguiría sus pasos.

- ¡Eh, Karin!

Se giró al escuchar la llamada. Era Yu, uno de sus compañeros de equipo.

- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó, viéndolo correr a su encuentro.

- Los chicos y yo pensábamos ir al cine, y luego ir a cenar a mí casa.

- Pues vaya planazo. - Apostilló Karin con cara de aburrimiento.

El chico ignoró sus feas palabras, la conocía demasiado bien como para enfadarse por eso, y continuó narrando su plan.

- ¡Es que luego vamos a salir de marcha! - Karin prefirió no hacer comentarios. No estaba de humor como para herir sentimientos. - ¿Te apuntas?

- ¿Y pasarme toda la noche aguantando vuestros llantos de borrachos, porque ninguna chica os da bola? - respondió en su lugar - Paso.

Se encaminó de nuevo al hogar, haciendo caso omiso de los rostros avergonzados y ofendidos de sus amigos.

Faltaban apenas dos calles para llegar a su casa, cuando un inusual ruido la alertó.

¡Estupendo! ¿Y qué iba a ser ahora? ¿Algún hijo de puta pensaba atracarla?  
Pues se llevaría un chasco. Estaba sin blanca.  
¡Si al menos hubiera más luz! Gruñó al aire, frustrada.  
¿Es que todo le tenía que ocurrir a ella?

- Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿qué tenemos aquí?

Un estrambótico hombre (¿hombre?) de pelo rosado y unas modernas gafas de pasta, apareció enfrente suya.  
La esperaba al final de la calle, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de suficiencia insufrible.

Parecía inofensivo. Nadie de quien preocuparse.

Pero Karin no se dejaría engañar. Ella mejor que nadie conocía las consecuencias de confiar en quien no se debía. Su padre llevaba toda la vida advirtiéndole sobre lo peligrosos que eran los "lobos con piel de cordero".

A ella no le ocurriría lo mismo que a su madre.

- ¿Quién demonios eres? - decidió que la mejor estrategia para deshacerse de ese idiota era ir de frente.

El tipo le dirigió una simpática sonrisa.

- Soy un amiguito de tu hermano y lo ando buscando. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo, bonita?

Karin bufó y le propinó con una mirada de desprecio.

- ¡Piérdete! - le dijo al extraño, pasándolo de largo.

Súbitamente, sintió que un fuerte apretón en el hombro la detenía en seco y la hacía girar con brusquedad.

- Escúchame, niñata. - La amenazó agarrándola por el cuello - No te atrevas a desafiarme. - Apretó el cuello - Por las buenas, soy muy bueno pero, por las malas... - no completó la frase, aunque no hacía falta ser un genio para saber cómo terminaba.

¡Mierda! Ese marica era más fuerte de lo que parecía. Ya se lo temía.

Forcejeó rabiosa, intentando escapar.

- ¡Suéltame, capullo! - ordenó clavándole las uñas en los antebrazos.

- Primero, dime dónde cojones está Kurosaki. Después, me lo pensaré. - Karin negó con la cabeza. Se sentía incapaz de hablar. - ¡Dímelo! - aulló él.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Szayelaporro? ¿Necesitas agredir a una niña para sacarle información? No sabía que habías caído tan bajo. - Como si de una pesadilla se tratara, otro hombre surgió de la nada. Y no parecía muy dispuesto a ayudarla.

- ¡Cállate, Ulquiorra! - su agresor se volvió al recién llegado. Por suerte para la joven, la presencia del otro lo distrajo lo suficiente como para que dejara de apretarle la garganta. - Esta cría nos dirá lo que queremos saber. Si o si. No cuestiones mis métodos.

El anodino muchacho no dijo nada. Simplemente se los quedó mirando. Curiosamente, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, algo en las profundidades de su impasible mirada la tranquilizó.

Puede que todavía no hubiese llegado su hora.

- Si es por eso, ya puedes soltarla. He ido a la casa del chico. - Habló por fin. - Se ha marchado.

- ¿Cómo que se ha marchado? ¿A dónde? - gritó el de gafas, apartándose un poco de Karin, y acercándose al tal Ulquiorra. Éste último se encogió de hombros.

- No tengo ni idea. Pero debemos apresurarnos y averiguarlo, ¿no crees?

Szayelaporro se encaró de nuevo con ella.

- Quizá la niña nos lo pueda contar...

- ¡Que te jodan! - gritó Karin que, aprovechando su libertad, echó a correr calle abajo.

- ¡Eh! Hija de perra, ¡ven aquí!

Sin hacer caso, la morena forzó más las piernas y apretó el paso. ¡Vaya suerte! Si no hubiera ido a entrenar, no estaría tan cansada y sus piernas no le estarían fallando.  
Justo en ese instante, tropezó y cayó de bruces al suelo. Trató de levantarse, pero un dolor tremendo, procedente del tobillo, se lo impidió.  
¡Joder, joder, joder! ¿Un esguince? ¡¿Ahora? , tuvo deseos de chillar.

Los pasos de su persecutor le indicaron lo cerca que estaba el hombre.  
Resignándose, cerró los ojos y aguardó su final.

- ¡Serás...! - comenzó a decir él entre jadeos. Se notaba su falta de ejercicio. Seguro que el cabrón usaba pistola para los trabajos sucios. Ni siquiera era un luchador como Kami mandaba. - ¡Ahora verás! - advirtió Szayelaporro, desenfundando la espada que colgada de su cintura.

Se aproximó a ella, arma en mano, con muy claras intenciones. Estaba a punto de atacar, cuando, de pronto, algo brillante cruzó el aire, atinando, con inmejorable puntería, en la mano de Szayelaporro.

Sorprendido y aterrado, el de gafas se aferró al brazo herido, que chorreaba sangre sin cesar, y oteó en todas direcciones, buscando frenéticamente a su atacante.  
Karin siguió su ejemplo, fuera quien fuese su salvador, pensaba construirle un templo.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? - berreó Szayalaporro - ¡Da la cara, cobarde!

Otro rayo centelleó en la noche pero, esta vez, Karin pudo reconocer el brillo característico de una katana.  
Katana que atravesó sin dificultad la ropa y gran parte de la espalda de Szayelaporro, quien cayó al suelo de rodillas, buscando el oxígeno que sentía escapar de sus pulmones.

- ¿Cobarde? - la hermosa figura masculina que quedó al descubierto tras la caída del otro hombre, habló por primera vez. Su voz era profunda e hipnotizante. Digna de un dios. O, por lo menos eso le pareció a Karin. - ¿Alguien que ataca a un ser indefenso, osa hablar de cobardía?

¡¿Indefenso? , pensó ella, indignada. ¿Ese imbécil la había llamado "ser indefenso"? ¡Qué insolencia!

- ¿Y tu quién eres? - susurró entrecortadamente Szayelaporro. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas. Pronto moriría desangrado.

- No mereces conocer el nombre de tu verdugo. - Afirmó el joven de blanquísima cabellera. Entonces, colocándose delante de Karin para taparle la escena que estaba por llegar, remató al infeliz con un impecable golpe de espada.

* * *

Urahara estaba en el séptimo cielo.

- Entonces... ¿ya se han largado de la ciudad, Kisuke? - le susurró al oído su sensual amante, desde el otro lado de la cama.

Puede que la pregunta no tuviera nada de erótico, pero el sólo escuchar la ronca y excitante voz de la felina mujer, conseguía empalmarlo en cuestión de segundos. Y así había sido desde hacía más de veinte años.

- ¿Tu qué piensas, Yoruichi? - le preguntó a su vez. Se aferró a la flexible y fina cintura de la fémina y la alzó para acomodarla sobre su pecho.

La mujer esbozó una lenta y pícara sonrisa.

- Pienso, que eres un cabrito muy listo, Kisuke. - Respondió distraídamente, mientras perfilaba a besos el rostro del rubio. No podía evitarlo. Kisuke Urahara era su gran debilidad. Se apartó unos centímetros para mirarlo a los ojos. - Pienso, que tenías todo esto preparado desde el principio. - Besó sus tiernos y masculinos labios. - No sé cómo, - lo volvió a besar - pero tenías planeada la unión de ambas familias desde que te enteraste de la misión de los chicos. - Otro beso - Sólo espero, que tu argucia salga bien. - Paseó sus dedos por el fuerte pecho, deteniéndose de cada poco para estudiarlo concienzudamente.

- ¿Qué pasa... no... Confías... en... en mis... habilidades? - fingió ofenderse el guerrero.

Al percibir los leves jadeos de su amante, Yoruichi fue bajando pausadamente su traviesa mano y se empeñó en mostrarle lo mucho que la impresionaban sus "habilidades".

* * *

- Rukia... recuérdame por qué estamos haciendo esto.

La petición de su amigo la divirtió y conmovió a partes iguales. Renji llevaba cinco horas sin salir de la cama por culpa de las espantosas náuseas que lo aquejaban.

- Porque Urahara no pudo conseguirnos billetes de avión directo a Sakata. El mejor medio que encontró fue este. - Le repitió por cuarta vez, acariciándole el pelo maternalmente.

- Pero... ¿por qué en tren? - gimió Reji contra la almohada. - Él sabe lo malo que me pongo cuando viajo en tren. Me pasaré todo el viaje aquí metido. - Se quejó señalando la cabina que compartía con Yumichika. - ¡Y serán por lo menos quince días de viaje! - Rukia lo miró con cara de pena, le cogió la mano y le dio un apretón. - Además, ¿cómo es eso de que el objetivo y tú compartáis habitación?

Ella rotó lo ojos.

- Ya te lo expliqué muchas veces, Renji. Urahara pilló los billetes para el "señor y la señora Kurosaki", y para los "hermanos Abarai" - se puso de jarras. - Teniendo en cuenta que era imprescindible el carnet de indentidad de, al menos, uno de los propietarios de los billetes... ¿insinúas que Yumichika debería hacerse pasar por la "señora Kurosaki"?

El pelirrojo soltó un fuerte suspiro para dejar clara su desaprobación. Pero no le quedo otra que ceder.

- Tienes razón, Rukia. Perdóname por ser tan pesado. - Murmuró él.

Ella se rió por la mueca de niño pequeño que portaba su mejor amigo.

- No te preocupes, Renji. Yo estaría todavía más irritable en tu lugar. - Se agachó para darle un besito de despedida en la mejilla. - Y ahora me voy. - Abrió la puerta con cuidado, para no despertar a los demás viajeros del vagón, que a esas horas debían de estar más que dormidos - Que tengas dulces sueños.

- ¿A dónde vas? - inquirió inquieto. Una punzada de celos le recordaba dónde pasaría ella la noche.

- ¿A dónde si no? - Rukia puso su típica y fingida voz de delicada muñequita. - ¡Abarai! ¡Voy a salvar mi matrimonio!

Y se fue.

* * *

Un molesto y persistente pitido sacó a Retsu de los apacibles brazos de Morfeo.

¡¿Pero qué... ? En cuanto su mente se reestructuró lo suficiente como para formar ideas, se dio cuenta de qué era lo que la molestaba.

¡Un teléfono móvil! Estaba pasmada. ¿Cómo había llegado ese aparato a su habitación?

Observó su entorno. ¡Claro! ¡Ese no era su cuarto!

Se dio la vuelta en la cama para contemplar encantada a su prometido.  
Vaya, vaya... Con que el tímido y dulce Jushiro también podía ser un rebelde, ¿eh?

Se inclinó hacia él y le apartó la larga melena de la cara.

- Jushiro... - le movió delicadamente el hombro, para que abriera los ojos. Él solo gruñó un par de veces y masculló en sueños... para seguir durmiendo. - ¡Jushiro! - lo llamó elevando un poco el tono y moviéndolo con más brío - ¡Jushiro! ¡Despierta!

Al fin, el guerrero despertó, aturdido y dispuesto a blandir su espada. La risa de su amada lo devolvió a la realidad.

- ¿Qué pasa, Retsu? ¡¿Te encuentras mal? - la interrogó, temiendo una catástrofe.

Pero la risa de la mujer y sus consecutivas palabras, calmaron sus miedos.

- ¡No, qué va! ¿Por qué crees que me pasa algo?

- Entonces... ¿para qué me despiertas? - preguntó confuso.

- Es que tu móvil no dejaba de sonar y...

- ¿Mi móvil? - la interrumpió él. De repente, recordó su pequeño secretito y empalideció visiblemente. - ¡Oh!

- En efecto. Veo que ya te acuerdas de él. - Se notaba lo bien que lo estaba pasando a su costa la morena - Dime, ¿qué piensas que diría mi hermano si se entera de esto? - disfrutaba poniendo en apuros a su enamorado.

Ukitake se quedó aún más pálido, si cabe.

- Eeeeh...

- ¡Jajaja! - Retsu compuso su habitual cara de niña buena (cortesía de su querida Rukia) - Tranquilo. Sabes que nunca te delataré... - aguardó a que su pareja se relajara, para añadir - ... siempre que me satisfagas, claro.

Por un momento, Ukitake no supo qué replicar.  
Examinó la carita llena de inocencia de la mujer. ¿Acababa de insinuársele o acaso su mente pervertida sólo escuchaba lo que quería oír?

Retsu le demostró enseguida que no estaba equivocado. Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ella ya montaba sobre él, transmitiéndole sin palabras lo mucho que iba a disfrutar siendo su esclavo.

Horas más tarde, los amantes descansaban entre las arrugadas sábanas, satisfechos y agotados por el sublime ejercicio nocturno, regalándose tiernos mimos y arrumacos. Ukitake acariciaba el sedoso y largo cabello de la morena. En absoluto silencio. Simplemente, disfrutando del momento. Disfrutando de su belleza.

De repente, recordó.

- ¡Caray! - se levantó a toda prisa de la cama para, acto seguido, ponerse a rebuscar entre las mantas que guardaba en el armario.

Retsu apoyó la cabeza en uno de sus brazos, mirándolo con extrañeza.

- ¿Qué haces?

El hombre tardó en contestar, pues seguía concentrado en su misión.

- El móvil. - dijo - Si los chicos me llamaron a estas horas debe de ser por algo urgente.

- ¿Los chicos? - Retsu se incorporó hasta quedar sentada en el cómodo colchón de plumas. Tapó su desnudez con las sábanas y se apartó un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre los ojos. El guerrero encontró el teléfono y fue a sentarse al lado de su mujer, antes de abrir la tapa del aparato. Ukitake maldijo - ¿qué? - exigió saber ella.

- ¡Diez llamadas perdidas! - exclamó preocupado - ¡Kami! ¿Qué habrá pasado?

- ¿Y si los llamas y lo compruebas? - sugirió Retsu con cierta sorna. – Pero, después, más te vale que me expliques de qué va todo esto, cielo.

Jushiro tragó con fuerza. Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

* * *

- Si. Eso es todo capitán Ukitake. Ajá. Ajá. Ajá. - Ichigo volteó hacia la puerta de su cuarto (si, el cuarto que compartía con la arpía que tanto lo obsesionaba) para contemplar a Rukia mientras ésta charlaba por teléfono. - Muy bien, capitán. Eso haré, si hay novedades, le avisaremos. - Y colgó.

En cuanto guardó el móvil, Rukia clavó ese par de ojazos seductores en él.

El pelirrojo se puso furioso consigo mismo. ¿Cómo podía seguir estando idiotizado por esa bruja después de lo que le había hecho?  
Pero su corazón no atendía a razones y parecía dispuesto a bailar una rumba de lo rápido que latía.  
En respuesta a su propia reacción, Ichigo frunció el ceño.

- ¿Sigues enfadado, Kurosaki? - preguntó la samurái, tanteando el terreno.

Él inspiró hondo para calmarse antes de hablar. Fue en vano.

- ¿Enfadado? - gruñó - ¿Yo? ¿Y por qué debería estarlo? - volvió a acecharla, al igual que había hecho el otro día en su cocina pero, esta vez, lo hacía con ansias de apoyarla sobre sus rodillas y castigarla con un buen par de azotes en su apetecible (y bien formado) trasero.  
Curiosamente, ese pensamiento logró excitarlo de una forma inimaginable. Se maldijo interiormente. ¡Mierda! ¡Se estaba convirtiendo en un depravado!

Cesó su avance al punto, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Rukia lo observó, preocupada.

- Ichigo... ¿estás bien? - trató de acercarse al chico para consolarle pero, antes de que pudiera rozarlo, él se apartó bruscamente de su lado.

- ¡No! - aulló Ichigo - ¿Cómo voy a estar bien, Rukia? - comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la joven. - ¿Cómo estarías tu, si descubrieras que una pandilla de samuráis te ha estado vigilando durante meses? - Rukia quiso disculparse, pero él no le dejó ni abrir la boca. - ¿Cómo te sentirías si descubrieras que la persona a la que creías tu amiga, solo estaba fingiendo para aproximarse a ti?

- ¡Ichigo! - protestó la morena - Puede... puede que al principio sí, pero... pero luego... somos amigos, ¿no? - le preguntó dolida.

Ichigo soltó un bufido antes de mirarla, todavía furioso.

- ¿Amigos? ¡Los amigos no se mienten! - la acusó, haciendo que la muchacha se sintiera la persona más despreciable del mundo. - Dime, si no te hubieras enterado de que "Los arrancar" me estaban siguiendo, ¿cuánto habrías tardado en contarme la verdad? ¿Me la hubieras dicho, siquiera? - se cruzó de brazos, esperando una respuesta. - Ya puestos, ¿cuál es la verdad? ¿Por qué tienes órdenes de vigilarme? ¿Quién eres realmente?

Rukia bajó la mirada al suelo de madera, con lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus lindos luceros violetas.

Parecería ridículo, pero las acusaciones del chico, eran como dagas que se le clavaban sin piedad en el corazón. Alzó la vista para enfrentarlo.

- No... - carraspeó para aclarar la voz - No puedo decírtelo. Lo siento, Ichigo. Tengo órdenes que cumplir, órdenes que ya he ignorado en más de una ocasión contigo. Por favor, no me obligues a decírtelo. - Una inesperada lágrima se derramó sobre su nívea piel.

Ichigo quedó consternado.

La odiaba. Odiaba sus mentiras. Odiaba sus manipulaciones. ¡Odiaba todo aquel lío en el que se había metido!

Pero, para él no había nada peor, ni más terrible, que verla llorar.

Apartó los ojos, lejos de su diminuta figura. Finalmente exhaló el aire que retenía en los pulmones.

- Está bien, Kuchiki. - Habló con un tono impersonal, tal y como lo habría hecho con un desconocido. Era consciente de que le estaba haciendo daño, ¡pero qué coño! ¡Ella lo había jodido primero! - No hace falta que digas nada si no quieres. - Acto seguido, se encaminó a la salida. Necesitaba huir de allí cuanto antes.

- ¿A dónde vas? - le interrogó ella tras enjuagarse las lágrimas.

- Tranquila. - Murmuró sin mirarla - Aunque no te lo creas, no necesito ninguna niñera, Kuchiki. Sé cuidarme muy bien sólo. - Y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dándose el lujo de pegar un portazo.

* * *

_Veinticuatro horas antes..._

_Ichigo no recordaba haberse sentido más incómodo en su vida que en ese momento, lo cual, teniendo un padre como Isshin, era mucho decir._

_¿Por qué ese tipo rubio, con sombrero de rayas, no dejaba de observarlo?  
Y lo más inquietante... ¿por qué sonreía como un loco?_

_- Así que tú eres Ichigo Kurosaki, ¿verdad? - comenzó a interrogarle el hombre, desde el otro lado de la mesa del comedor._

_Ichigo terminó de masticar el pedazo de bistec que Rukia le había preparado para cenar. Normalmente, le hubiese dado las gracias por las molestias... quizá, hasta hubiese probado con otro beso._ _Si, reconoció complacido, un beso habría sido el regalo de agradecimiento perfecto._

_Bueno, lo habría sido, si ella no lo hubiese abandonado en el comedor de esa extraña casa, con ese tío raro como única compañía, para irse a hablar a solas con el odioso yakuza ._

_Sintió de nuevo la desagradable mordedura de los celos. ¿De qué narices tendrían que hablar aquellos dos?_

_La risilla burlona de su acompañante lo distrajo de sus cavilaciones._

_- Eh... si. Ese soy yo. - Confirmó Ichigo, molesto por la incesante risa del otro - ¡¿De qué te ríes?_

_- Jejeje... Me preguntaba en qué estarías pensando para tener una mueca tan tenebrosa pintada en la cara._

_Ichigo enrojeció rápidamente. ¡Rayos! El rubio era más listo de lo que pensaba. Tendría que andarse con mucho ojo con él.  
Aún así, intentó salir airoso de la situación._

_- Es que me duele un poco la cabeza._

_El hombre del sombrero, asintió sabiamente._

_- Ah. Seguro que sí. Renji puede ser un auténtico dolor de cabeza, a veces. - Y terminó con una carcajada, que sólo ayudó para aumentar el bochorno del pelirrojo._

_- No sé de qué me hablas. - dijo Ichigo, decidido a ignorar al viejo capullo. - Con permiso. - Se disculpó, antes de levantarse de su asiento y desalojar el comedor en busca de Rukia._

_La buscó durante un buen rato pero, al no encontrarla, concluyó que un paseo a la luz de la luna le sentaría bien para liberarse del estrés._

_Ni siquiera había recorrido un kilómetro, cuando escuchó el grito de alarma, seguido inmediatamente por un fuerte golpe que lo envió contra un árbol cercano al camino._

_Dispuesto a darle su merecido, se encaró con su agresor. Sin embargo, lo que descubrió lo dejó anonadado y con la boca abierta._

_Allí, en medio de la calle, como si de un ángel de la muerte se tratara, estaba Rukia. Su Rukia, pensó en un breve arrebato de orgullo posesivo._

_En su mano, una hermosísima espada se movía con increíble habilidad, sin darle tregua a su contrincante; una mujer rubia que mantenía mitad de su rostro oculto entre la ropa._

_Ambas mujeres luchaban con igual fiereza y maestría. ¿Quién ganaría? Era difícil saberlo._

_Despertando de su ensueño, Ichigo reaccionó._

_Buscó desesperadamente un arma o cualquier cosa que pudiera usar como tal. De repente, lo vio. El mango de un letal cuchillo, sobresalía del tronco de un viejo árbol de sakura.  
¡Joder! No hacía ni cinco minutos su espalda había estado en ese mismo lugar._

_Entonces, sintiéndose como si un rayo le hubiese impactado en plena frente, las piezas de su cabeza comenzaron a encajar._

_Contempló a Rukia y gruñó._

_Si salían de ésta vivos, la enana tendría que darle un par de explicaciones._

* * *

- Deberías dejar un poco para los demás.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Los samuráis podéis beber estando de servicio? - murmuró Ichigo con sarcasmo.

Yumichika tomó asiento en la barra del bar, al lado del objetivo. Sin pedir permiso, cogió la botella de sake de la que estaba bebiendo Ichigo, y se llenó su propio vaso.

Ichigo esperó a que su acompañante diera el primer sorbo y soltó:

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Te envía Rukia?

El guaperas quedó congelado por la pregunta.

- ¿Rukia? - repitió dubitativo - ¿Te refieres a la joven Kuchiki? - el pelirrojo asintió - Pues no. - Reconoció Yumichika. - No la he visto desde que subimos al tren.

- Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?

- ¡Oye! No eres el único que necesita ahogar sus penas en alcohol. - Se quejó el moreno.

Ichigo quedó intrigado.

- ¿Y eso? ¡Ah! Ya sé. - Dedujo - Es porque el calvito decidió quedarse en Karakura, ¿no? - Yumichika asintió, cabizbajo - ¿Lo echas de menos? - volvió a asentir. - Entonces... ¿por qué no te quedaste con él?

- Pues, para empezar, no podía dejar a mis compañeros solos. Kuchiki es una novata y Abarai no podría con todo esto él sólo. Además, - añadió en un triste susurro - Ikkaku estará muy ocupado lidiando con Mizuho y entrenando con su ídolo. ¡Ni se acordaría de que existo!

- ¿Su ídolo? - curioseó Ichigo.

- Ajá. Zaraki Kempachi. Quizá te suene su nombre, es bastante conocido.

Ichigo se atragantó con la bebida. En cuanto se recuperó, se apresuró a asegurar:

- ¡No! ¡No tengo la menor idea de quién es! - lo último que le faltaba, era que la gente comenzase a acosarlo por ser sobrino del "Dios de la lucha".

Los dos prosiguieron bebiendo en silencio durante más de quince minutos...

Tres botellas más tarde, ambos guerreros ya se hacían confidencias con total confianza.

- Y... y... ¿sabes que hizo ella cuando logramos ahuyentar a la rubia? - Yumichika negó efusivamente - ¡Nada! - respondió a gritos Kurosaki. - La muy perra me dejó allí sólo, sin una explicación. - Bebió otro trago - Al día siguiente, o sea hoy, me ordenó hacer las maletas, como si nada hubiera pasado. ¡Y aquí estamos! Yo aquí, bebiendo lo que no había bebido en toda mi vida... - farfulló a medida que se le iban cerrando los ojos y su cabeza se inclinaba lentamente hacia delante - ... y ella allí, tan feliz, haciéndole compañía a su atora.. adiro... dorati... ¡adoradísimo yakuza! - acabó rugiendo, instantes antes de que su cráneo chocara contra la barra del bar, dejándolo inconsciente.

Yumichika lo observó todo, sin mover un sólo dedo. Dejó su vaso sobre la mesa y resopló melancólico.

- Si, amigo mío, el amor es un auténtico asco. - Y sonrió. El encuentro entre el jefe del clan Kuchiki y su futuro cuñado, no iba a ser fácil... pero sí, muy divertido.


	10. Parada forzosa

**Autora: **Hola! muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews! y por vuestra paciencia, ya que no publico desde hace mucho (ya sabeis, los examenes... lo bueno, sq aprobe todo! estoy q no meo! XD ) siento no poder determe un poco más, pero me empieza la clase de Prehistoria y el deber me llama. Sólo keria pararme a agradeceros vuestro tiempo, tanto mandándome reviews, como leyendo el fic. Y desearos que este capítulo también os guste! ^^

* * *

**PARADA FORZOSA**

* * *

_Se había perdido, concluyó Ichigo, muy avergonzado._

_Había salido con su madre de compras, con planes de ir al cine a ver la nueva película de samuráis que llevaba en cartelera apenas unos días._

_Se lo habían pasado estupendamente. _

_Masaki había comprado un cubilete repleto de golosinas y un montón de juguetes para él y para sus hermanitas. Luego, habían paseado juntos hasta el parque del centro comercial y juntos, se habían deleitado, charlando y riendo durante casi dos horas._

_Obviamente, Ichigo adoraba a su mamá. Le parecía la mujer más bonita y buena del mundo. No sabría qué hacer sin ella._

_Y de repente, ya no estaba._

_El pequeño niño de cuatro años se encontraba sólo en medio de un oscuro y tenebroso bosque._

_- ¿Mamá? - llamó al aire, aguardando una respuesta. Al no obtenerla, comenzó a inquietarse._

_Ichigo daba vueltas sin parar, pero no había rastro de Masaki._

_Un búho se posó sobre la rama de una rama próxima y se hizo notar._

_Al escucharlo, el niño echó a correr. No le gustaban los búhos, en las películas que veía por la tele nunca presagiaban nada bueno para el protagonista._

_- ¿Mami? - gritó, ya histérico y a punto de llorar - ¿Dónde estás?_

_Pero sólo le respondió el aullido del viento que azotaba la zona._

_No sabía qué hacer, ni a dónde ir. ¿Dónde estaba su mamá?_

_Siguió corriendo sin fijare siquiera en la dirección que tomaba._

_- Ichigo... - susurró una voz a lo lejos._

_El niño se detuvo, esperanzado._

_- ¿Mamá? ¡Estoy aquí!_

_- Ichigo..._

_- Si, ya voy mami. - Aseguró mientras se abría paso entre la maleza del bosque._

_- Ichigo, busca..._

_- Si, ya lo hago, mamá. ¡Solo espérame! - pidió desesperado._

_- Busca la verdad y sálvate._

_- ¿Qué? - Ichigo se detuvo de nuevo. Esta vez muy confundido._

_- Ichigo... - la voz parecía estar alejándose cada vez más._

_- ¡Mamá! ¡Espera!_

_- Para alcanzar la felicidad, debes hallar la verdad._

_- ¡No te entiendo! ¿Qué verdad? ¿Dónde estás?_

_En cuestión de segundos, estalló la tormenta. La lluvia caía con tal fuerza que lo cegaba e impedía sus pasos._

_- Busca y sé feliz, Ichigo..._

_- ¡Mamá!_

- Ichigo...

_- ¡Mamá!_

- ¡Ichigo! - semejante grito, tan próximo a su oreja, logró despertarlo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, tremendamente sobresaltado, al joven le costó recordar quién era y qué hacía allí.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos y los volvió a abrir. Repitió el proceso varias veces hasta conseguir centrarse en lo que lo rodeaba. ¿Pero qué cojones estaba pasando? ¿A qué venía ese sueño?

- Ichigo, ¿estás bien?

Se giró hacia su interlocutor, asustado. Rukia. Su pequeña Rukia.

Lo estaba observando, con las pupilas brillantes de preocupación, desde un lado de la oscura habitación. Llevaba en sus delicadas manos un cuenco de madera, con lo que Ichigo se imaginó que era comida.

Cuando logró controlar su errante respiración, él habló.

- Si, no te preocupes. - Miró a su alrededor - ¿Dónde estamos? - Una aguda punzada de dolor lo forzó a bajar la cabeza y a agarrarse inmediatamente a ella. - ¡Mierda! - musitó con el estómago revuelto - ¿Qué me ha pasado?

Rukia no perdió el tiempo. Se acercó a la cama, donde él estaba y presionó sus desnudos hombros hasta que quedó espatarrado entre las sábanas.

- Cállate, estúpido. - Gruñó la morena, mientras colocaba bien las mantas, y lo arropaba - Llevas tres días medio inconsciente. - Le informó de malas formas, como si le estuviera acusando de haberse puesto enfermo a propósito.

Ichigo estuvo a punto de replicarle por su borde comentario. Entonces, se fijó en la palidez casi fantasmal del bello y femenino rostro, y en cómo su tierno labio inferior temblaba compulsivamente.

El pelirrojo, conmovido, sintió que su duro corazón se derretía.

De modo que Rukia realmente se preocupaba por él. ¡Para ella era algo más que una misión! Pensó, ridículamente complacido.

Decidió pues, no alterarla, y preguntó.

- ¿Me he mareado yo también? - Rukia no le contestó, seguía obsesionada con las mantas. - Rukia... háblame.

Ella cesó su inútil empeño y lo miró soltando chispas por los ojos.

- ¿No te acuerdas, Kurosaki? - inquirió a su vez, con feroz sarcasmo. - ¡Ah! ¡Claro! Quizá lo que te hizo perder la memoria, fue el cargamento de alcohol que te bebiste el otro día. ¿O puede que fuera la brecha que te hiciste al estamparte contra la barra del bar? - Con que por eso se sentía como si su cabeza se fuera a partir en dos, recapacitó el chico, tocándose una vez más la frente vendada. - ¡No te toques, imbécil! - le ordenó la joven, dándole un manotazo - ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que se te infecte?

No, Ichigo no era "imbécil", por eso no se le ocurrió protestar. Sospechaba que, en caso de hacerlo, Rukia se encargaría de mandarlo al hospital con todos los huesos rotos.

- ¿Me vas a responder?

Rukia resopló, expresando así lo molesto que le resultaba, pero cedió.

- Gracias a tu estupidez, hemos tenido que dejar el tren y buscar un médico en Fukushima.

Ichigo se sintió culpable y, para qué negarlo, avergonzado. ¡Vaya gilipollas estaba hecho! ¿Por qué habría bebido tanto?

Ah, sí. Ya recordaba.

- Pues no sé de qué te quejas. Deberías agradecérmelo. Ahora el Yakuza se pondrá mejor. - Refunfuñó entre dientes, antes de quedarse mirando para la pared.

Súbitamente, el mal humor y la angustia que habían carcomido a Rukia durante esos tres días, desaparecieron, siendo reemplazadas por un alivio y una alegría que no conocía límites. Si ese cabezota podía comportarse como un bebé otra vez, es que ya estaba fuera de peligro. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y suspiró.

- ¡Qué idiota! No es por Renji por quien estaba preocupada… - Confesó, sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

¡¿De dónde venían esas palabras? ¿Preocupada? ¿Por ese capullo al que apenas conocía? Ya era oficial, se había vuelto loca. Notó que un intenso calor se apoderaba de su cara. ¡Lo que faltaba!

Enfadada consigo misma, se levantó de la cama y agarró el cuenco que había traído con ella.

- ¿Es comida? - inquirió él.

- ¿Tienes hambre? - Ichigo asintió - Pues no. No es comida. Sólo es agua. Tenía pensado refrescarte con un paño húmedo. ¡Era lo único que calmaba tus delirios! - añadió a la defensiva al ver la consternación en la cara del hombre. - Tranquilo, no te he visto desnudo. - dijo, sin querer averiguar por qué le dolía tanto que Ichigo no quisiera sus atenciones - ¡Ni que tuviera interés! Pero no te preocupes. A partir de ahora, le pediré a otro que te ayude. - Afirmó tras dejar el cuenco encima de la mesilla de noche.

Ya se había dado la vuelta para marcharse, cuando el fuerte brazo del pelirrojo le apresó la fina cintura y tiró de ella hasta hacerla caer sobre el camastro.

Por suerte, el cálido y musculoso torso del universitario le sirvió de respaldo.

- No quiero que te vayas. - Murmuró Ichigo, que ya había apoyado su llamativa cabeza en el delicado hombro de la samurái - No me dejes sólo. - Rukia quedó anonadada. ¿Qué era eso? ¿El día de las confesiones? - Perdona por lo del otro día. - Continuó Ichigo, todavía sin levantar la cabeza - No quise herirte. Fui muy injusto, pero no lo dije en serio. Sólo estaba enfadado - Irguió el rostro y posó su mentón sobre la azabache y sueva cabellera - ¿Seguimos siendo amigos? - Cuestionó dubitativo.

Ella sonrió, tragándose las lágrimas. Una Kuchiki nunca llora.

- ¡Claro fresita! - confirmó con la dulce voz que tanto jodía al chico. "_No hay nada como volver a la normalidad, ¿cierto?"_, le reprochó su conciencia. La misma estúpida e irracional conciencia que se empeñaba en repetirle que no era precisamente amistad, lo que ella deseaba de Ichigo. Pero, como ya era costumbre, la ignoró completamente. - No te preocupes. Ya se me ha olvidado todo. - Lo empujó contra el colchón, tomándolo por sorpresa. Cogió el trapo mojado y lo escurrió - Y ahora, estate quieto. – Pidió (más bien ordenó) ella.

Ichigo iba a escaparse de su bochornosa prisión, pero cambió de idea al descubrir lo placentero que podía llegar a ser que una hermosa joven te frote el cuerpo con un fino paño húmedo.

* * *

- Byakuya, ¡espera!

La llamada de Ukitake resonó en el inmenso y vacío pasillo de la mansión Kuchiki.

Esa misma mañana, Retsu le había informado de los planes del jefe. Al parecer, Byakuya tenía la intención de viajar a Karakura sin previo aviso ni motivo aparente, lo que llevaba a la conclusión de que tenía algo que ver con la desaparición de Rukia y del objetivo.

Tras horas de búsqueda en tan ingente mansión, Ukitake por fin había dado con su amigo.

El moreno aguardó a que Jushiro lo alcanzara para continuar la marcha. Pasaron cerca de cinco minutos en los que ambos hombres se dirigieron a los aposentos principales de la casa, guardando silencio.

Byakuya se detuvo ante la puerta de su habitación. Ya iba a adentrarse en sus aposentos, cuando recordó que no estaba sólo. Observó a su compañero con extrañeza. ¿Para qué lo llamaba, si luego no iba a hablar?

- ¿Querías algo? - preguntó con su acostumbrada calma.

Ukitake salió de su ensoñación y se dirigió al jefe.

- Mmmm... - carraspeó el peliblanco - Si, perdona. Es que, ¿sabes? es la primera vez en veinte años que entro en éste ala de la mansión.

- Lo sé. - Confirmó Byakuya - Y por cierto, no recuerdo haberte dado permiso para entrar.

- ¿Eh? - Sin embargo, Ukitake se apresuró a cambiar de tema. - Me han dicho que te vas de viaje, ¿se puede saber a dónde?

Byakuya lo contempló fijamente, ligeramente divertido. Desde luego, nadie podría decir que Ukitake fuese un hombre sutil.

- No. No se puede.

Y le cerró a puerta en las narices.

* * *

¿Y qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? ¿Qué hacer cuando se llega a un punto muerto?

Ni "Los arrancar", ni Byakuya Kuchiki le habían dado órdenes desde que se habían enterado de la partida de los jóvenes Kuchiki y Kurosaki.

De modo que, mientras tanto, debía encontrar algo en lo que gastar su tiempo. Algo lo suficientemente entretenido e interesante, pues no era fácil estimularlo.

Caminaba sin rumbo por las tranquilas calles de Karakura, reflexionando sobre nada, profundamente aburrido. De hecho, estaba tan sumergido en su propio aburrimiento, que no advirtió la exuberante figura que corría hacia él sin intenciones de parar. Y claro, chocaron.

Ulquiorra se quedó tan profundamente pasmado, que no atinó a levantarse enseguida.

- ¡Oh! ¡Perdona! ¿Te he hecho daño? ¡Discúlpame! ¡Soy una torpe! Ni siquiera te he visto...

El letal guerrero se movió hasta quedar cara a cara con el impertinente ser, que no cesaba de parlotear.

Una mujer.

Una hermosísima mujer, concluyó Ulquiorra tras un estudio general y detenido de la fémina. Pero una mujer que no dejaba de hablar.

- Silencio. - Ordenó con miedo a marearse con tanta charla. ¡Menuda cotorra!

- ¡Oh! Perdona. - Reiteró ella - Me temo que cuando me pongo nerviosa, tiendo a decir muchas estupideces.

- Muchas.

- ¿Cómo? - inquirió la impresionante jovencita, mostrando confusión en sus plateados ojazos.

- Muchas estupideces. Muchas. Ese es el problema. - Le explicó el atractivo desconocido, para mayor desconcierto de Orihime - Hablas demasiado, mujer. - Entonces, la joven universitaria comprendió. Inmediatamente, sus mejillas se volvieron más rojas que las manzanas.

- Per... perdo...

- No lo digas. - La cortó él. Clavó sus impactantes ojos verdes en ella y añadió - No te disculpes de nuevo.

- Por... ¿Por qué no? Es de mala educación no...

- Porque es de débiles - anunció la atrayente figura. - ¿Tu eres débil? - ella negó. - Pues entonces, no lo digas.

- Va... vale. - Accedió Orihime.

Para entonces, el hombre le había dado la espalda y seguía su camino.

Y por alguna razón, Inoue se sintió molesta con semejante indiferencia. No deseaba que se fuera. Aún no.

- ¡Eh, tú! - le gritó. No aguardó a que le hiciese caso, en vez de eso, corrió a su encuentro. Al alcanzarle, se esforzó en mantener el paso. - ¡Oye! Ya que no te voy a pedir disculpas... ¿puedo recompensarte con una comilona? - Solo la miró unos segundos, pero la chica consiguió captar un cierto interés por parte del muchacho. - Traje comida conmigo. Pensaba hacer un picnic en el jardín de mi casa. No es muy grande, aunque sí lo suficientemente espacioso para un par de personas. - Y continuó hablando sola - Además, es muy relajante. Siempre que puedo, me acuesto en la hierba y escucho el dulce piar de los pájaros. Pero... normalmente me acompaña mi mejor amiga, Tatsuki, ella...

- Si acepto... ¿te callarás? - interrumpió Ulquiorra, seguro de que le iba a estallar el cráneo de un momento a otro.

- Si. - Contestó la pelirroja - Ya verás, ¡te encantarán mis bocadillos de pepinillos con nocilla y queso!

Sólo los duros años de entrenamiento para aprender a no mostrar los sentimientos al enemigo, habían impedido que una fea mueca de asco brotara en su rostro. ¿Pero qué mierda comían en esa ciudad? Fuera lo que fuera, seguro que nada tan nauseabundo.

Dejó que su errante mirada la recorriera por centésima vez.

En verdad era preciosa. Pero del todo anormal.

Ulquiorra no sabía muy bien cómo calificarla. Sin duda era algo... muy interesante.

* * *

Después del portazo recibido, Ukitake se había refugiado en la biblioteca durante algo más de cuatro horas.

¡Maldición! ¿Y ahora, qué? ¿Debía decirle la verdad a Byakuya? ¿O tendría que guardarles el secreto a los chicos?

Sin duda, el jefe estaba muy preocupado por su hermana pequeña. Además, con su viaje a Karakura pondría en peligro su preciada y noble vida. Pero... por otro lado, le había prometido a Rukia que no informaría sobre la misión hasta que todo se resolviera, y él había estado de acuerdo con ella.

Al fin y al cabo, meter a más gente en ese lío solo complicaría las cosas.

Petaron a la puerta.

- Capitán, ¿puedo entrar?

- ¡Claro! - respondió con una alegre sonrisa. Si había algo que se le diese realmente bien, era ponerle al mal tiempo buena cara. - Pasa, Kaien. ¿Qué se te ofrece? - observó cómo el guapo joven cerraba la puerta y se situaba frente a él.

- Se trata de la tierna, hermosa, inteligente, maravillosa e increíble Retsu… que lo anda buscando. - Dijo el moreno, con tono de ensoñación.

- Te recuerdo que estás casado.- Gruñó el mayor, sin disimular sus celos. Sabía que era una tontería pues Kaien Shiba adoraba y respetaba a su esposa por encima de todo, pero no podía evitarlo.

- ¡Jajaja! - rió el otro con ganas. - Es divertidísimo verlo así, capitán. Todavía me acuerdo del día en el que usted me avisó sobre los peligros del amor.

Ukitake correspondió su risa.

- Tienes razón - admitió resignado. - Fui un estúpido, pero era joven y no sabía lo que me esperaba.

Los dos amigos bromearon y se pusieron al día durante un rato. Hasta que la realidad se impuso de nuevo.

- ¿Qué ocurre, capitán? - quiso saber Kaien. - ¿Por qué está aquí encerrado?

Jushiro suspiró con pena.

- Lo lamento Kaien, pero no puedo hablar de ello. Sólo te puedo asegurar que el viaje del líder me reconcome.

Al subordinado no le hizo falta conocer los hechos para adivinar que se trataba de algo muy grave. Confiaba totalmente en el instinto de su antiguo mentor.

- ¿Teme por su seguridad?

- Entre otras muchas cosas.

Una brillante idea cruzó la mente del moreno samurái.

- No se altere, capitán. Tengo al guerrero perfecto para protegerle.

* * *

Byakuya se apuró a dar indicaciones para la partida. No había tiempo que perder.

Si se daba prisa, podría llegar a Karakura en menos de dos días y averiguar qué le había ocurrido a su hermana.

- Colocad las maletas en el carro. - Dijo a uno de los sirvientes - Iremos a caballo hasta la ciudad. Cogeré un avión privado y allí nos separaremos.

- Bien, señor. - El sirviente hizo una reverencia y partió a cumplir sus órdenes.

Byakuya se dirigió a las caballerizas en busca de su pura sangre, un hermoso caballo negro de nombre Tokugawa, esperando tenerlo listo para montar.

Al llegar, se sintió gratificado. Rikichi, su caballerizo, ya lo había dispuesto todo.

Tokogawa lo aguardaba, con todo su brillante esplendor en la cima de la ladera que conducía a la salida de la mansión. Montó con rapidez.

- ¿A dónde te crees que vas, Byaku?

Esa voz...

Byakuya reconocería esa irritante voz en cualquier parte del mundo.

Esa mujer se había convertido en su particular pesadilla veinte años atrás. Desde entonces, había rezado por no tener que volver a cruzarse con ella nunca.

Al parecer, los dioses estaban demasiado ocupados como para escuchar sus plegarias.

Ni siquiera la miró cuando habló con ella.

- No tengo tiempo que perder contigo, Shiba.

La extravagante mujer rió a todo pulmón.

- Veo que sigues siendo un estirado, Byaku. ¿No cambiarás nunca?

El jefe se lamentó por su propia falta de disciplina.

¿Por qué esa loca lo crispaba tanto? Ni siquiera la "gata" lograba ponerlo tan furioso. Y eso que, en compañía de Yoruichi e Isshin se había llegado a creer el niño más desgraciado del planeta.

Por fortuna, ya se había librado de esos dos. Pero, se veía que el destino le tenía reservado más sufrimiento aguantando a este otro monstruo.

- Me voy. - Puso otra vez a cabalgar a Tokugawa - Deberías hacer lo mismo.

- Tienes razón, Byaku. - La mujer se puso a la par en su propio caballo - ¿Y a dónde vamos?

La guerrera no había cambiado nada, observó Byakuya. Seguía igual de atractiva e igual de disparatada.

Desde que unos cabrones le cortaran el brazo, atacándola a traición, cuando apenas tenía dieciocho años, Kuukaku Shiba se había empeñado en actuar y vestir como una ermitaña; semidesnuda, desarreglada y cubierta de vendas.

Byakuya siempre había creído que, si esa mujer se arreglara un poco y modificara sus malos modales, se transformaría en una auténtica beldad. Sin embargo, continuaba siendo un marimacho sin remedio.

Una pena.

- ¿Cómo que vamos? Yo. Yo me voy. - Advirtió él, muy cortante.

- De eso nada, guapo. - Replicó Kuukaku - ¿Te recuerdo que formo parte de tu guardia personal?

- Yo no te he llamado.

- ¡Jajaja! Pues precisamente, Byaku. - Ella lo miró divertida - Tu guardia personal también está para protegerte de ti mismo. Y ahora vamos, no querrás llegar tarde, ¿verdad? - preguntó tomándole la delantera, obligando a su castrado castaño a apretar el paso.

Solo un corto de luces no sabía reconocer sus derrotas. Y Byakuaya Kuchiki no era ningún tonto. Por eso, se limitó a maldecir a los padres de semejante criatura por haberla hecho tan molesta y defectuosa.

Una vez se hubo liberado de todo su rabia, se puso al trote para no quedarse atrás.


	11. Perdidos

**Autora:** Perdón, perdón, perdón mil veces! No quise tardar tanto, pero la universidad es matadora y apenas te deja tiempo para pensar, además, tengo otros fics por actualizar y no doy a basto! T.T

Espero que, a todos a los/as que os gustaba mi fic, os continúe interesando. Sólo puedo deciros que, ahora que estoy de vacaciones, trataré de darme más prisa en mis actualizaciones!

Y para rematar, queda dar las gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior, muchísimas gracias! Os aseguro que me son de ayuda para darme energía en continuar la historia!

Espero que este nuevo capítulo os guste igual o más que el anterior! ^^

* * *

**PERDIDOS**

* * *

El entrechocar de aceros quedaba disimulado por los fuertes gritos que provenían de la taberna del pueblo.

- ¡Joder!

- ¡Renji! - Rukia atravesó el pecho de su enemigo, dejándolo posteriormente tirado a sus pies y corrió a socorrer a su compañero - ¿Estás bien? - preguntó alarmada.

- Si, no te inquietes. Sólo es un pequeño rasguño en la mano, - le mostró el ensangrentado apéndice para tranquilizarla - con un par de puntos cerrará.

- Déjame ver - exigió ella, alargando su propia mano para asegurarse. - Hasta el menor corte podría ser fatal si se infecta. - Pero, antes de que pudiera tocar la mano del guerrero, Ichigo, que había visto toda la escena, se interpuso entre ambos colegas y aferró, con mal disimulada saña, la mano de Renji.

Éste gimió de dolor y rabia, y trató de soltarse.

- ¡No seas nenaza y cierra el pico! - advirtió Ichigo haciendo más firme el agarre. - Por si no lo recuerdas, yakuza, estudio medicina. Me servirás de práctica - añadió con una sonrisa de regodeo.

- ¡Serás cabrón! - aulló Renji mil y una veces, mientras soportaba la auscultación del otro.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Yumichika, que tras rematar la espontánea batalla, había escuchado los berridos de su compañero.

- ¡Pfff! - bufó Rukia. - Esos dos vuelven a lo de siempre... Me pregunto por qué no pueden llevarse bien.

- Jejeje... Pregúntate más bien, por quién será... - ironizó Yumichika, con una extraña mirada que Rukia no supo interpretar.

Pero, nuevamente, Ichigo interrumpió su réplica.

- El yakuza está bien, no es nada importante - aseguró, aproximándose a ellos. - Ahora lo que urge es que me expliquéis qué coño fue eso - exigió señalando a sus atacantes caídos.

- No son nadie de quien te debas preocupar, Ichigo.

- Que... ¿Que non son nadie? - repitió él. - Rukia, esos hijos de perra me atacaron por la espalda mientras me dirigía a buscar el puto mapa que tu amiguito el yakuza perdió en el tren, ¿y tú me dices que no debo preocuparme?

Rukia, prefiriendo no iniciar una discusión con el universitario cuando estaba tan claramente alterado, cedió.

- Se los conoce como "Menos", son mercenarios al servicio de quien los contrate. Como dije, nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

Ichigo estalló. Se acercó a la muchacha hecho una furia y se inclinó hasta que sus narices se rozaron.

Por desgracia, en vez de miedo, lo que se apoderó de Rukia fue un cálido estremecimiento. Realmente, tenía que dejar de sentir cosas raras por el objetivo o su carrera como samurái llegaría a su fin antes siquiera de que hubiese iniciado.

- Qu... ¿Qué? - inquirió con un gritito impropio de ella. ¡Mierda! ¡Ese imbécil era como la peste! No había forma de librarse de él.

- Tú y yo, enana, tendremos una larga conversación...

- ¿Sobre...?

- ¡No me interrumpas! - aulló Ichigo. - Me explicarás quién eres, qué pretendes, por qué me vigilas, ¡y por qué están tratando de matarme!

- ¡Oye! ¡No te atrevas a hablarle así! - rugió Renji a su vez.

- ¡Tú a callar! - Ichigo volvió su atención a Rukia. - Ven conmigo - la agarró por la cintura, como si de un saco de patatas se tratara, y se alejó del lugar a toda prisa. Ignoró por completo las risas de Yumichika y las quejas de los otros dos.

* * *

Inoue comenzaba a plantearse el hacerse corredora profesional.

Llevaba lo que creía horas caminando a paso ligero. Todo porque la noche pasada había trasnochado preparando la comida para el picnic de esa mañana. ¡Y ahora llegaba tarde por haberse quedado dormida!

Miró por decimoquinta vez el reloj. ¡Ya iba con diez minutos de retraso!  
Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que su nuevo amigo no se enfadase con ella y optara por irse.

Cinco minutos después, Orihime había alcanzado su meta; El parque de la Biblioteca Municipal.

El pecho se le llenó de congoja cuando no vio a su nuevo camarada. No sabía por qué pero, durante todos esos días que llevaban quedando para comer, había llegado a crear una extraña dependencia por el chico. ¡Y ni siquiera conocía su nombre!  
Se lo había preguntado el día en que se conocieron, pero el hombre se había negado a responderle, advirtiéndole que de insistir, él tendría que mentirle. La pelirroja optó por no insistir.

Inoue preguntó al guardia de seguridad, pero no encontró ni rastro de su misterioso amigo.

Decepcionada, apoyó la cesta con comida en un banco cercano a una idílica y pacífica laguna. A continuación, se sentó ella, soltando un largo suspiro.

- ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó al aire.

- ¿Con quién hablas, mujer? - la inesperada réplica le provocó tal susto que el corazón le falló un latido.

- ¡Contigo! - le dijo alegre al recién llegado.

Cada hora que pasaba en compañía de esa mujer la mente de Ulquiorra de volvía más confusa. "_Quizá su falta de inteligencia sea contagiosa_", le sugirió su conciencia, "_¿Crees que haya alguien con menos luces que ella?_". Ulquiorra lo dudaba y aún así, no se la podía quitar de la cabeza.

Eso le preocupaba, había creído que su fascinación por la joven era fruto del simple deseo sexual, pues la chica era realmente hermosa pero, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, Ulquiorra se descubría intrigado por otras facetas de su vida.

Como el día en que la muchacha se había enterado de lo que les ocurría a los animales perdidos en las perreras y se había empeñado, entre lágrimas, en rescatarlos a todos. Finalmente él había tenido que encargarse de buscarles hogar a más de veinticinco bichos, que habían sido rescatados de una muerte segura. Seguro que muchos de sus contactos, a los que les había colocado un chucho de esos, no querrían saber nada más de él.

¿Y todo para qué? ¡Para complacer a esa niñita tonta!

Pero, por mucho que lo intentara, el guerrero sentía arrepentimiento por ello.

- ¿Conmigo? – repitió. - Hablabas sola, mujer.

- ¡Jajaja! - rió ella, chocando su puño contra la cabeza. - Tienes razón, no sé en qué estaba pensando. Es que, creía que había llegado tarde...

- ¿Llegaste tarde? - preguntó Ulquiorra. - Bien - ella lo miró desconcertada. - Yo también llego tarde, mis disculpas.

- ¡Oh! ¡No te preocupes! - Inoue rebuscó entre la cesta del picnic. - Mejor siéntate y comamos. Para hoy, preparé un bento con verduras y chocolate. Y de postre... ¡adivina! - se lo quedó observando, expectante.

¡Mierda! Ni lo sabía, ni quería saberlo. Precisamente por eso había llegado tarde, había estado buscando dinero. Así podría pagar por una comida que no le agujerease la garganta al tragarla.

- Déjalo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? - inquirió lastimera.

Ulquiorra buscó una buena excusa para no ofender los delicados sentimientos de Inoue.

- Porque... porque hoy es fiesta en mi hogar de nacimiento.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si. Y es costumbre que el hombre invite a comer a la mujer.

- ¡Oh!

- Si. De modo que, levántate y vámonos - ordenó al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta para marcharse. Segundos más tarde, la sintió agarrándose a su brazo, con una expresión de profunda concentración en el rostro. Eso lo puso alerta.

- Y oye... ¿Dónde naciste? ¡Con fiestas como esa debe ser un lugar encantador! ¿Me llevarás algún día?

Ulquiorra suspiró mentalmente. De verdad que era tonta, ¡mira que creerse su mierda de excusa!

La contempló un rato en silencio, preguntándose por qué su corazón latía tan rápido.

* * *

- ¡Toshiro! ¡Toshiro!

La voz grave de Karin retumbó a lo largo de uno de los espaciosos pasillos de la mansión Kurosaki, pero no hubo respuesta.

- ¡Toshiro!

Karin probó a tocar en la puerta de la habitación del chico.

- ¿Toshiro?

Nada. Ni el más mínimo sonido salió del cuarto. Sin embargo, fue la puerta de la habitación contigua la que se abrió.

- ¿Karin?

- ¡Rangiku! - la adolescente se aproximó a la despampanante rubia - Lo siento. No quería despertarte - se disculpó. A su edad, ya había experimentado las consecuencias de soportar una gran resaca tras una noche de juerga con los colegas. Por eso no tuvo dificultad en simpatizar con las penas de Matsumoto. - ¿Qué tal la fiesta de anoche con los hombres de mi padre?

La mujer sonrió encantada. Parecía un gatito que había sido recompensado con un gran cuenco de leche.

- Muy bien, querida. Y no te preocupes, no me has despertado... - Rangiku echó una ojeada a su espalda - de hecho... he estado bastante ocupada.

- ¿Eh? - a Karin no le hizo falta usar demasiado su imaginación para darse cuenta de a lo que se refería su invitada, ya que, una tercera persona se hizo incluyó en la conversación.

- ¡Karin! ¿Qué hay, cielo? ¿Me harías un favor? ¿Le pides a una sirvienta que me traiga unos calzoncillos nuevos? - el despeinado hombre miró a su alrededor. - No sé donde habré puesto los otros...

- T... ti... ¡¿tío Hisagi? - gritó Karin, abochornada. - ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¡No! No me lo digas, ¡no quiero saberlo! - añadió, antes de darse la vuelta y huir. Al llegar al descansillo de las escaleras, escuchó a Matsumoto gritándole en dónde podía encontrar a su capitán.

En poco tiempo llegó al salón de entrenamiento del ala Este.

- ¿Toshiro? - llamó antes de abrir la puerta corredera. Se sintió aliviada al recibir respuesta. Ya no soportaría más sustos.

Aun así, llevó un disgusto cuando su corazón se desbocó y un repentino calor la puso sudorosa…  
¡Estúpido Toshiro! ¿A qué se debía su manía de entrenar con el pecho al descubierto?

El joven cesó lo que estaba haciendo y se giró hacia la entrada. ¡Vaya! Karin no pudo evitar fijarse en que ella no era la única sudada allí. Aunque, seguro que ella no tenía un aspecto tan... apetitoso.

- ¿Querías algo?

El tono divertido de la pregunta la sacó del trance. En seguida, sus mejillas adquirieron el color de los tomates maduros.

- Eh... eh... fui a tu cuarto y no estabas, ¿has madrugado?

Hitsugaya no pudo disimular una mueca de asco.

- No... Di más bien que todavía no me he acostado.

- Oh...

- Exacto - Toshiro le dirigió una sonrisa seductora, nada común en él. Era la misma sonrisa con la que la muchacha se había dado cuenta de que ya era toda una adolescente. Una adolescente plagada de hormonas. - Deduzco que has hablado con mi tía.

- S... si - carraspeó para recuperar a compostura. - No te preocupes, Toshiro. Te conseguiré otra habitación.

- ¿Está... - Hitsugaya posó su arma, una imponente katana marfileña con la tsuba en forma de estrella, y se acercó a ella sin preocuparse en tapar su pecho - ... eso bien?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Resulta extraño que tu padre acepte que unos forasteros se queden a vivir en su casa, sólo porque son unos conocidos de su hija y no tienen dónde caerse muertos. ¿Tu padre se creyó lo del incendio que arrasó con nuestra casa? - preguntó escéptico.

- ¿Preguntas que si mi padre, el mismo que sigue creyendo que Papá Noel le trae regalos cada navidad, se tragó mi excusa? - la cara de Karin daba a entender que dudarlo era una estupidez. - ¡Pues claro que sí! Es más, cuanta más gente halla, más contento estará él. Es como un niño.

Hitsugaya se acercó más. Mucho más.

- ¿Y tú estás bien con ello? - le susurró al oído.

Intentando que el chico no notase su nerviosismo, Karin se alejó y se encaminó a la salida del salón.

- Claro, ¿cómo no iba a ayudar a la persona que me salvó la vida? Además, Rangiku y tú estáis aquí para cuidar de mi hermano...

- Bueno, no exactamente... - trató de aclarar Toshiro, pero fue ignorado.

- ... y por eso estamos en deuda - Karin abrió la puerta corredera. - ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, ¡el desayuno está servido! ¡Apúrate o me comeré tu parte! - y salió corriendo.

Muy a su pesar, el shinigami estaba impresionado. La atrevida muchacha Kurosaki era la primera mujer que se había atrevido a tratarlo con semejante descaro (a excepción de su hermana mayor). ¡Si apenas se conocían y ya lo llamaba por su nombre!

Soltó un bufido.

Realmente lo desesperaba, siempre molestándolo para que participara en todas las locuras que se le ocurrían. ¡No era más que una criaja malcriada!  
Una marimacho empeñada en convertirse en "La mejor samurái del mundo". ¡Tendría suerte si aprendía a usar la katana con corrección!

Lo volvía loco. Y lo peor es que no estaba seguro de si eso le disgustaba o no.

Al menos, pensó Toshiro, debía admitir que le divertían las reacciones de Kurosaki cuando se pegaba demasiado a ella.

¡No había mejor método para hacerla huir!

* * *

- ¿Y bien?

- Lo lamento, señor. Los "Menos" han fracasado.

Aizen lanzó con rabia la copa de vino que estaba tomando.

- Estoy rodeado de inútiles - afirmó dando vueltas en su ecléctico despacho. - Primero los "Arrancar" y ahora esto. ¿Tanto cuesta capturar a un par de críos?

- Mi señor. Aizen - como siempre, Gin era el encargado de tranquilizar a su jefe. - Debes tranquilizarte, mi señor - pidió cuando al fin consiguió la atención del nombrado.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga? - aulló el jefe. - ¡Por culpa de esos imbéciles mi plan se irá al traste! ¡No puedo permitir que esas dos familias se junten de nuevo!

- Aún tienes tiempo. Envía nuevas tropas.

- No... - negó Aizen, pensativo. - Más tropas, no. Pero tú, Gin. Tú sí que irás.

- ¿Yo? - preguntó entre pasmado y ofendido. ¿Él, el encargado de un trabajo de segunda? - ¿Por qué?

- Tranquilo, dejaré que los jóvenes sigan camino hasta Sakata, entonces, atacaremos. Pero serás tú quien vaya a Karakura y termine con la vida de los líderes de ambas familias.

- ¿Y eso?

- ¿No te has enterado? Mi querido primo emprendió el viaje hacia Karakura hace unos días, pronto llegará a la ciudad. Tu aguardarás a que llegue y entonces... - hizo una pausa, saboreando la idea - los eliminarás.

- Bien - aceptó el de pelo blanco con su habitual sonrisa.

* * *

- ¡Imbécil! ¡Nos hemos perdido por tu culpa! - acusó Rukia a su captor.

- ¿Por mi culpa? ¡Si no me hubieras cabreado, no habría pasado nada! - replicó Ichigo.

Diez minutos atrás, ambos habían caído en la cuenta de que se habían extraviado. Paseaban sin rumbo por el espeso bosque al que Ichigo se había llevado a Rukia para hablar.

Bueno, por lo menos el joven ya conocía toda la historia... o al menos, gran parte de ella.

- ¿O sea que es culpa mía? - chilló la morena.

- ¡Sí!

Sabiendo que con los gritos no lograría ganar la contienda, Rukia sacó a relucir su alter ego.

- ¡Qué cruel, Kurosaki! - gimió entre lágrimas. - ¡Y yo que sólo quería protegerte!

Ichigo la miró impasible.

- Guárdate las lágrimas, enana. Conmigo ya no te servirán.

La samurái se serenó en un momento.

- Gilipollas - murmuró pasando por delante del hombre y pisándole intencionadamente el pie.

- ¡Ay! - se quejó él. - ¿Qué dijiste?

Ella giró para encararlo, furiosa.

- ¡Nos hemos perdido por tu culpa! ¡Por lo menos, ten la decencia de cerrar la boca mientras busco la salida!

- ¡Pfff! - se burló Ichigo - ¿Y cómo? ¿Tienes una brújula?

- No.

- ¿Un mapa?

- No.

- ¿El móvil?

- Sin batería.

- ¿Tienes algo?

- ¡No!

- Perfecto.

Anduvieron más de dos horas hasta que decidieron descansar de mutuo acuerdo.

- ¡Joder! - suspiró Ichigo, recostando la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol milenario. - Estoy muerto.

- Pues ya somos dos - concordó Rukia, sentándose a su lado.

Tenían las respiraciones alteradas por el duro esfuerzo.

- Esto es peor que entrenar con mi tío.

- ¿Tu tío?

Ichigo le sonrió por primera vez en toda la tarde.

- Zaraki Kempachi.

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó la samurái, impresionada. - ¡Es una leyenda!

- ¡Jajaja! - rió él, orgulloso - Lo sé. Él fue mi mentor.

- ¿En serio?

Al chico le hizo gracia la impresión que despedían esos hermosos ojos violáceos. Con la adoración de la joven, Ichigo se sentía más petulante que nunca.

- Así es.

- ¡Vaya! - de pronto, quedó callada.

- ¿Qué piensas? - inquirió curioso.

- Me pregunto por qué mi hermano nos envió a vigilarte... es obvio que no precisas nuestra ayuda - Rukia tenía la mirada perdida, cavilando. - Quizá...

- ¿Si?

- ¡Ah! - chascó sus delicados dedos para expresar la llegada de una idea. - Puede que... ¿nos enviara para matarte?

La pícara sonrisa de la muchacha le quitó todo dramatismo a la conclusión.

- Bruja... - gruñó él, fulminándola con la mirada - ¿Qué os hace pensar que podríais conmigo? Acabaría con vosotros con una sola mano.

El puñetazo que le propinó Rukia directo a la mandíbula, resonó en todo el bosque.

- ¡Fresa de mierda! - la guerrera se levantó y se encaminó hacia la espesura.

Cuando se vio con fuerzas para volver a usar la boca, Ichigo habló.

- ¡Oye, enana! ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?

- ¡No te importa!

- ¡Espera! - ordenó dispuesto a seguirla - ¡Te perderás! ¡Voy contigo!

- ¡Necesito un rato de intimidad! - respondió ella con las mejillas ligeramente coloradas.

- Oh... - fue todo lo que acertó a decir Ichigo. Él también se había sonrojado - Vale.

- Haz algo y busca la cena antes de que oscurezca. Pasaremos aquí la noche.

- ¡Vale!

* * *

Los insistentes golpes en la puerta hicieron que Byakuya Kuchiki tuviera que dejar toda decencia a un lado y salir del baño tapado con una toalla que apenas le llegaba a las rodillas.

- Voy a matar al que... - rumiaba de camino a la puerta de su habitación del hotel. Su larga cabellera, ahora entrecana pero todavía lustrosa y fuerte, goteaba sin cesar. - ¡¿Qué?

- ¡Byaku! ¡Ábreme! - exigió una voz femenina desde el otro lado.

- Ni de coña - se limitó a decir de vuelta al baño.

De repente, un chasquido en la entrada lo detuvo.

- Kuchiki, tú eliges, o abres ahora o mi Beretta se encargará de hacerlo.

Byakuya se apresuró a abrir.

- Esto me pasa por aceptar psicópatas en mi guardia personal. – Masculló, profundamente ofendido con el comportamiento de la mujer.

Según entró, la sobrecogedora amazona no dudó en inspeccionarlo todo. Todo. Todo.

- ¡Vaya, Byaku! - exclamó silbando Kuukaku. - ¡Sigues igual de buenorro!

Si las miradas matasen, la mujer ya estaría bajo tierra.

- Contrólate, Shiba.

- ¡Jajaja! - sin duda, Kuukaku se lo pasaba de miedo puteándolo. - ¡Vamos, jefe! No te pongas nervioso. No te voy a violar... - sus ojos lo recorrieron de arriba a abajo - ... de momento.

Byakuya le respondió dando un portazo tras entrar de nuevo en el baño.

- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó desde el otro lado.

- Tranquilo. Sólo vengo a vigilar que no haya cámaras u otro tipo de peligro.

- Pues acaba rápido y lárgate - ordenó la voz ahogada del baño.

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Algún día serás mío, guapetón! - añadió ella para molestar. Al terminar su trabajo, se dispuso a irse. - Por cierto, Byaku. Recuerda que mañana salimos a las seis de la madrugada hacia Sendai - no esperó contestación y partió.

* * *

La grasa del jabalí hacía saltar chispas en el fuego.

- ¡Está delicioso! - exclamó Rukia, comiendo su trozo de pierna con entusiasmo. - Kurosaki, ¡no sabía que fueras tan buen cocinero!

Ichigo obvió el tonito dulce de su voz. Estaba demasiado exhausto como para comenzar una discusión. ¡El puto jabalí casi consigue matarlo!

- ¡Eso es que tienes hambre! – respondió con modestia.

En poco más de un cuarto de hora, dieron buena cuenta del animal.  
Rukia soltó un satisfecho suspiro y se tocó la barriga.

- ¡La mejor cena de mi vida!

- ¡Qué demonios! Tienes razón.

Compartieron una sonrisa cómplice. Y así, tumbados en la hierba, dejaron pasar el tiempo, escuchando la banda sonora de la naturaleza que los rodeaba.

- ¡Achús! - el estornudo de la samurái rompió el hechizo.

- ¿Rukia? - Ichigo la contempló entre tinieblas. ¡Kami! Hasta a la luz de la luna era preciosa.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Tienes frío?

- ... Un poco.

Sin pedir permiso, el pelirrojo la acogió entre sus brazos y la apoyó sobre su musculoso pecho.

- ¿Mejor? - susurró.

- Si - respondió temblorosamente Rukia. - Bastante mejor.

El sonido de la naturaleza volvió a acaparar el protagonismo.

- ¿Rukia?

- ¿Huh?

El corazón de Ichigo se derritió un poco más. La joven era como un encantador cachorrito somnoliento.

- No importa cuál fuera la razón por la que tu hermano os envió - afirmó jugando con un mechón de su pelo azabache. - Igualmente me alegra de que lo hiciera.

- ...

Rukia sonrió en sueños.


	12. El descubrimiento de los Shinigamis

**Autora:** Mil gracias por todos vuestros reviews! Me encantan y animan a seguir con el fic, no sabéis cuánto! ^^

(_metitus_, siento de veras que te hagas un lío con la historia, pero, ya sabes, cualquier duda que tengas, no tienes más que preguntar! Te responderé lo mejor que pueda!)

Y, desde luego, espero que no dejéis de enviármelos, ya sean críticas, halagos o sugerencias!

AVISO: Hago referencia a un super anime, Hakuouki, y os pido que os imaginéis que, para los protagonistas, ese anime es algo asi como una telenovela... Pasión de Gavilanes, x ejemplo! XD

Sin más, os dejo que lo disfrutéis!

* * *

**EL DESCUBRIMIENTO DE LOS SHINIGAMIS**

* * *

- ¿Alguna idea de dónde estamos?

Rukia miró a su espalda con gesto cansado.

- Ya estamos cerca de la salida del bosque, así que, cierra el pico.

Su acompañante pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua.

- Si, eso dijiste hace una hora.

- ¡No seas pesado! - exigió fastidiada. - Te he dicho que queda poco.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes, enana? - Ichigo explotó. Tenía el ceño fruncido, los dientes apretados y los brazos en jarras - ¡estoy harto de seguirte! ¡No nos conduces a ningún sitio! ¡Déjame dirigir a mí!

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no! - replicó ella, poniéndose a su altura. - ¡Nos hemos perdido por tu culpa! ¡No quieras arreglarlo ahora!

- Pero...

- Además, - añadió cortando al chico - ¿quién es la que recibió un entrenamiento especial? Nosotros, los samuráis, estamos hechos para sobrevivir a cualquier situación e imprevisto.

Ichigo enmudeció. ¡La muy perra estaba de lo más ufana!  
Esa chica estaba asilvestrada, pensó. ¡Alguien tendría que domarla!

- ¿Los samuráis? - se burló él. - Te recuerdo que el último samurái, Saigō Takamori, falleció en 1877. ¡Vuestro grupo de luchadores no es más real que el de los Shinsengumi!

La joven contuvo el aire y lo observó, ofendida y con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas.

Ichigo quiso estamparse la cabeza contra uno de los frondosos árboles que los rodeaban. La culpa y el arrepentimiento le llegaron como una patada en el estómago.

¿Por qué no podía quedarse callado? ¡Él no deseaba hacerle daño! Hacerla rabiar era una cosa, pero herirla...

- Per... perdona, Rukia - rogó acercándose a ella con los brazos extendidos. - No era mi intención insultar a tu familia, yo...

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a meterte con los Shinsengumi? - gritó Rukia, golpeándole con el puño en toda la cara.

El universitario comenzaba a acostumbrarse al sabor de la sangre. Pero estaba bien, se lo merecía por meterse con su famil... espera, ¡¿qué había dicho la criaja? ¿Los Shinsegumi?

- ¿A ti qué te pasa? - rugió Ichigo - ¿Por qué te ofendes por los Shinsegumi? ¿Estás mal de la cabeza o qué?

- ¡Idiota! - lo injurió sin tan siquiera mirarlo. - No te perdonaré esto, ¿Cómo te atreves a decir cosas malas del gran Hijikata?

La expresión soñadora y radiante de la guerrera lo sacó de quicio.

- ¿Quién? ¿Toshizo Hijikata? ¿El mismo sectario sanguinario que fue en contra de la evolución japonesa durante la Reforma Meiji? - el muchacho ignoró por completo la mirada asesina de su compañera. - ¿A ese Hijikata te refieres?

Afortunadamente, Kurosaki logró esquivar la afilada piedra que enfilaba directa a su cabeza.

- Como vuelvas a decir eso, Ichigo, yo... yo... - a Rukia no le quedaban palabras para expresar lo que sentía.

Ichigo bufó.  
¿Rukia también? ¿Por qué todas las féminas de su entorno estaban obsesionadas con esa serie? ¡Si no respetaba ni de lejos la realidad histórica!

¿Qué pasa? Que, para que una serie tenga éxito, ¿sólo se necesitaban unos cuantos tipos guapos?

¡¿Y por qué demonios le importaba tanto?  
Si Rukia quería babear frente al televisor, mirando a ese falso Hijikata, era problema suyo...

El guerrero volvió a bufar.

- ¿Qué importancia tiene? ¡Sólo es un actor! - le reprochó Ichigo. - Y ni siquiera es bueno... - añadió por lo bajini.

Para entonces, el aura de la Kuchiki había alcanzado el color negro.

- Ichigo, yo te mat...

Un estallido rompió la calma del bosque, resonando muy cerca de ellos.

- ¿Es eso lo que creo que es? - susurró el hombre, esperanzado.

- ¡Fuegos artificiales! - Rukia le propinó una gran sonrisa. Cualquier enfrentamiento previo había quedado olvidado. - ¿Qué día es hoy, Ichigo?

- Mmm... - lo pensó un momento - creo que 14 de Julio, ¿por qué?

- ¡Es Bon Odori! - exclamó entusiasmada - ¡vamos!

Ichigo estuvo a punto de protestar, nunca le había gustado esa celebración, los recuerdos que le traían seguían doliendo rabiosamente. Pero, cuando la pequeña samurái le agarró la mano y tiró de él para conducirlo en dirección al estallido, no pudo negarse a escoltarla.

* * *

Ikkaku terminó por fin el opíparo desayuno que le había preparado la loca con la que vivía. Se limpió la boca con la servilleta y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Al salir de nuevo, ya preparado para su entrenamiento con el venerable Kenpachi, topó de bruces con el hermano de su anfitriona.

Al calvo samurái le intrigó la aterrada mirada que lo estudiaba desde el otro lado del pasillo, aun así, lo pasó por alto y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

- Eh... eh... - el tartamudeo del chaval lo impacientó.

- ¿Qué quieres? - exigió saber.

- ¿De verdad que vamos a ser cuñados? - inquirió Keigo, llorando dramáticamente.

- ¡Ni de coña! - aulló Madarame, remarcando su negación con un fuerte portazo.

El paseo hasta la mansión Kurosaki se le pasó volando entre refunfuños y críticas.

- ¿Cuñados? - repitió para sí. - ¡Antes muerto!

- ¿Qué es lo que balbuceas, calvito?

Esa vocecilla chillona...

Ikkaku retrocedió aterrado. Sus peores pesadillas se hacían realidad cada vez que se encontraba con la hija de su entrenador.  
Yachiru, una preciosa y adorable niña de diez años, sentía una enfermiza fijación con putear a todos los subordinados de su progenitor, y Madarame no era una excepción.

- ¿Quieres algo, niña? - preguntó tratando de sonar lo más amable posible. Aunque, en el fondo, tuviese ganas de tirarla por un barranco.

- ¡Tonto! - la pequeña se acercó a él dando saltitos. - ¿Todavía no descubriste el secreto de Karin?

Él dudo antes de hablar.

- Karin... ¿la joven Kurosaki?

- Ajá - confirmó Yachitu. - Mi prima tiene un secreto que te puede interesar.

- ¡Je! ¿Qué me importa lo que haga esa púber?

La niña lo estudió un rato en silencio. En seguida se echó a reír pícaramente.

- Quizá te interese saber que tiene un nuevo amiguito... ¿quieres saber el nombre?

- No - contestó el guerrero. - Discúlpeme pero, tu padre me espera - se separó de la cría para seguir camino.

- ¡Pues igualmente te lo diré! - afirmó la chiquilla. Hizo bocina con las manos para que se la oyera bien. - ¡El chico se llama Toshiro! ¡Toshiro Hitsugaya!

El nombre del desconocido lo hizo tropezar con sus propios pies.

Un sudor frío le recorrió el cuerpo y su mente tardó en eliminar la parálisis.

¡Mierda! ¡Él tenía razón! ¡Los Shinigamis estaban allí!  
Debía ponerse en contacto con el resto del grupo cuanto antes.

* * *

- ¿Estás seguro? - cuestionó Renji, con el móvil encajado entre el hombro y la oreja, mientras se cambiaba la venda de la mano. - ¡Vale, vale! ¡Tranquilo! - se resignó mentalmente. - Está bien. Vamos para allá.

Yumichika, que durante la conversación había aguardado tumbado en la cama de la habitación compartida, exigió conocer el motivo de la llamada.

- Los Shinigamis están en Karakura y no sólo eso... - Yumichika lo miró, expectante - el jefe Kuchiki se dirige también hacia allí.

- ¡No jodas! - el samurái moreno se incorporó de un salto.

El pelirrojo ignoró el improperio del moreno y se levantó de la cama para dar vueltas por la habitación.

- ¿Dónde coño estarán Rukia y el "ese"?

- ¿Tienes que preguntarlo? - cuestionó Yumichika, socarrón. - Llevan día y medio fuera... ¿cómo crees que pasaron la noche?

Renji clavó los ojos en él, con el rostro congestionado por la rabia.

- ¿Lo haces adrede?

- ¡Jajaja! - Ayasegawa se secó las lágrimas. - Está bien, tranquilo.

- ¡Lo peor es que no contesta mis llamadas! ¿Cómo haremos para que nos encuentre?

Yumichika caviló sobre ello.

- Bueno... Kuchiki sabe cuál es la misión; mantener al objetivo sano y salvo. Cuando vuelvan y no nos encuentren aquí, supondrá que ha habido una emergencia y seguirán rumbo a Sakata.

Renji exhaló el aliento contenido.

- Vale, de todas formas no tenemos más opciones.

- Exacto. - El moreno abrió la puerta - Empaqueta las cosas, yo compraré los billetes de tren.

- ¡¿Tren?

Las risotadas de Yumichika retumbaron a la vez que se ausentaba de la habitación.

* * *

Lo único que percibió Dordonii antes de caer en la trampa, fue una ligera brisa que removió sus cabellos. Luego, una imponente katana amenazó con rasgar su cuello.

- ¿Qu... Quién eres? - balbuceó. Su atacante se mantuvo en todo momento a sus espaldas. ¿Querría eso decir que no tenía intención de matarlo?

- Silencio - ordenó una grave voz, que supuso, pertenecía a un hombre joven. - Aquí el que pregunta soy yo. ¿Entendido?

- S... si.

- Bien - el desconocido apretó imperceptiblemente el arma contra su garganta. - Primero, ¿cómo te llamas?

- Me... - tragó saliva con dificultad - me llamo Dordonii Alessandro del Socacchio.

- ¿Quién te envía?

- Los "Espada".

- ¿De los "Arrancar"?

- E... exacto.

- ¿Por qué te envían?

Dordonii se odió por traicionar a sus colegas pero, ¡de ello dependía su vida!

- Se supone que debemos vigilar cualquier movimiento extraño que realicen los Kurosaki.

- ¿Por qué? - presionó el arma un poco más.

- El... el jefe planea un ataque en breve tiempo.

- ¿A los Kurosaki?

- No solo a ellos... la familia Kuchiki también está en el punto de mira.

- ¿Conoces el motivo?

- N... ¡no! - aseguró Dordonii, asustado. - ¡Lo juro! no soy más que un soldado raso... ¡ni siquiera la élite conoce el motivo! por favor, por favor... ¡no me mates!

El joven atacante rió siniestramente.

- No estoy seguro de que...

- ¡Toshiro!

Dordonii notó que el cuerpo del otro guerrero se tensaba.

- ¡Será estúpida! – lo oyó murmurar.

- ¡Toshiro! ¿Dónde estás?

La voz femenina se estaba aproximando a su posición.  
La mortífera katana se alejó de su cuello. En cambio, una poderosa mano se aferró a sus cabellos para mantenerlo quieto.

- Escucha, te dejaré ir, pero tú debes olvidar todo esto... ¿queda claro?

- Cl... ¡Clarísimo!

- Si me traicionas, te mato - aseguró el desconocido, antes de soltarle el pelo y desaparecer.

* * *

- ¡Toshiro! - llamó Karin por cuarta vez.

¿Dónde se habría metido ese chico? ¡Había prometido acompañarla a un partido de futbol!  
Como rompiera su palabra iba a...

- No estoy sordo, muchacha.

Karin ahogó un gritito ante la súbita aparición del samurái.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

La irónica sonrisilla de Hitsugaya la desconcertó. Pero su respuesta la dejó todavía más confusa.

- Haciendo una entrevista.

* * *

- ¿Se puede saber qué llevas puesto? - increpó un elegantísimo y mal encarado Byakuya a una exuberante y semidesnuda Kuukaku.

- ¿Qué? - replicó la mujer a la defensiva. - Me obligas a cambiarme de ropa porque, según tú, tenemos una comida con tu primo en un restaurante de lujo... ¿y ahora me dices que no te gusta?

- ¡No me refería a eso! - murmuró Kuchiki al borde de un ataque de nervios. Se iba a cortar la lengua de tanto mordérsela para no gritar. - ¿Crees que un top de lentejuelas y una falda de cabaretera es la mejor opción?

- ¿Qué les pasa? - la mujer se veía divina y, a juzgar por las hambrientas miradas que le lanzaban los hombres al pasar, no era la única que tenía esa opinión. ¿Por qué Byakuya no podía verla igual? - Que sepas, que la ropa es nueva.

El líder puso los ojos en blanco y pidió paciencia. Se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos y suspiró.

- Da lo mismo. Ya no importa. Aizen nos espera.

Kuukaku gruñó enfadada para dejar claro lo que le parecía el comentario del jefe. Luego, lo precedió hasta la mesa que el camarero les indicó.

Allí, Aizen Sousuke, primo de Byakuya Kuchiki, los aguardaba con su habitual y afable sonrisa. Cualquiera que no lo conociera, pensaría que su anfitrión se alegraba de verlo. Pero Byakuya lo conocía bien, muy bien. Sabía que detrás de esa falsa sonrisa se escondía un alma negra y podrida de maldad.

- Mmm... No está mal, pero creo que sin las gafas se vería más guapo - comentó la mujer.

Para su sorpresa, Byakuya esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

- ¿De verdad?

Anima por su reacción, Kuukaku continuó opinando.

- Desde luego. Pero tú le das mil vueltas.

Esta vez, la sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

- Si. Eso dicen.

Aizen se levantó para recibirlos.

- Bienvenido a Sendai, primo.

Los dos hombres se fundieron en un abrazo, logrando que todas las mujeres del restaurante se derritieran con la escena.  
Después, Aizen tomó la mano de Kuukaku y la besó.

- Sigues tan hermosa como siempre, Shiba.

- ¡Jajaja! Lo sé - contestó sin un ápice de modestia.

Los tres comensales tomaron asiento y pidieron el almuerzo.

- Dime, primo, ¿qué te trae tan lejos de tu adorado hogar?

Con calma, Byakuya tomó un sorbo de su copa de Château Petrus.

- ¿No lo adivinas? – preguntó tras acompañar el trago con un bocado de su accras de morue. - Voy a por los Kurosaki. Planeo eliminarlos a todos, personalmente.

Aizen casi escupe el contenido de su copa. Aunque se apresuró a disimular su reacción.

- ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no hace catorce años?

Byakuya le mantuvo la mirada, impasible.

- Porque ahora tengo pruebas de su crimen.

- ¿Y se puede saber cuáles son?

- No - negó el líder. Y siguió comiendo.

Tras la comida, Byakuya y Kuukaku se despidieron y regresaron al hotel.

* * *

- ¡Mira, Ichigo! - gritó extasiada Rukia, apuntando con el dedo a una alta torre de madera. - ¡Ya comenzaron la danza!

El universitario admitió que el entusiasmo de la chica era contagioso.

- ¿Qué lugar es este? - preguntó vigilando su ruidoso y apelotonado entorno.

Rukia no lo escuchó o no quiso escucharlo ya que, le soltó la mano de repente y se largó hacia donde estaban las bailarinas.

- ¡Oye! - la llamó él. - ¡No te alejes, idiota! ¡Podrías perderte!

La samurái rió encantada, haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras.

- ¡Kurosaki! ¡No seas tan aburrido! - lo acusó dulcemente. - ¡Es un festival! ¡Hay que divertirse y bailar!

Acto seguido, se adentró entre la multitud y se dispuso a seguir los pasos de la danza tradicional que sonaba de fondo.

Ichigo quedó hipnotizado, viendo bailar a la menuda figura de su compañera. Kami... ¡estaba tan bonita!

Daba igual cuanta gente hubiese entre tal gentío, Rukia destacaba entre todos ellos. Era como una estrella del firmamento... una muy pequeña, de acuerdo... pero para Ichigo ella era la que más brillaba.

Kurosaki suspiró, resignado ante la idea de haberse convertido en uno de esos tíos ñoños y cursis que no dejaban de babear por la chica que les gusta. Decidió que mejor la esperaría sentado, cargado con un par de granizados que la ayudarían a recuperar las energías gastadas en el baile.

Minutos más tarde, una agotadísima Rukia se acomodó junto a él en la hierba y observó a la muchedumbre que aún danzaba.

- ¿No es fantástico?

Una risita fue toda la respuesta que recibió. Se giró hacia el chico, interrogándolo con sus lindos ojos.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Eres como una niña con el regalo de navidad! - afirmó el pelirrojo, muy divertido.

- ¡Calla, idiota! - exclamó sonrojada.

Ichigo soltó una sonora carcajada.

¡Nunca se había divertido tanto con nadie!  
Y menos un día como ese...

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó curiosa Rukia, notando la transformación que había sufrido el humor del objetivo.

Lo vio suspirar. Parecía muy cansado.

- Es solo que la echo de menos...

Ella sintió un calambrazo de celos en su estómago. ¿A quién se refería? ¿A Inoue? ¿O quizá a la joven de pelo verde con la que lo había visto aquel día en la cocina?

- ¿Por qué? - lo interrogó dolida. - ¿No la puedes olvidar ni siquiera estando en un festival tan divertido?

Ichigo fijó su ambarina mirada en ella. El chico estaba realmente asombrado.

- Si no es en Bon Odori, ¿cuándo la he de recordar?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿No se supone que este día es para eso? ¿Para celebrar la llegada de nuestros ancestros? ¿De nuestros seres queridos?

Rukia deseó que se la tragara la tierra. Sus mejillas ardieron de nuevo.

- Ah... si... si, ¡claro! - corroboró a toda prisa. "_Tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta..._", esta vez, tuvo que darle la razón a su conciencia. - Te referías a tu madre, ¿verdad?

El taheño afirmó con un cabeceo.

- ¿Sabes? Puede que hayan pasado catorce largos años pero, yo los siento como si sólo fuesen unos días...

La pena y la compasión calaron hondo en el corazón de Kuchiki.

Resuelta a consolarlo, se subió al regazo del estudiante y lo rodeó con sus delicados bracitos. A continuación, apoyó la cabeza en su ancho hombro.

- ¡No debes pensar en eso! ¡Solo te pondrás más triste!

No. No hacía falta que se lo dijera.  
De todas formas, la mente de Ichigo ya había tomado otros derroteros. Apreciar ese frágil y flexible cuerpo tan pegado al suyo, lo hizo arder. Casi literalmente.

- Ru... Rukia.

La muchacha alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

- ¿Ya estás mejor?

- S... si.

¡¿Mejor? Ichigo no estaba muy seguro de ello. La sangre que debía estar camino de su cerebro, se concentraba ahora en una zona más al sur de su cuerpo.

- ¡Genial! - exclamó ella, aliviada. Entonces miró al cielo, que comenzaba a oscurecer. - Kurosaki, ¿y si vamos a por algo de cenar?

Kurosaki rezongó, cabreado.

- Ya te dije que tienes prohibido utilizar esa vocecilla en mi presencia.

Complacida por haber conseguido distraerlo, Rukia se propuso que esa noche se dejaran llevar y se olvidaran del mundo por completo.  
Entonces, se levantó descarada y se contoneó juguetona frente a él, volviendo a dejar al pelirrojo sin sangre en el cerebro.

- Entonces... ¿no quieres cenar? - aproximó su rostro al del chico, que permanecía sentado para no causar un alboroto y ser acusado de escándalo público. - ¿O preferirías comer otra cosa? - musitó Rukia con voz ronca, solo para sus oídos.

Ichigo tragó saliva un par de veces. ¡Su boca parecía el Sáhara!

- ¿Qué sugieres?

La samurái, contenta de que su amigo le siguiera el juego, rozó sus labios con los propios. No fue más que un casto besito. Nada que no hubiesen hecho ya. Aun así, para ambos fue igual de intenso que una descarga eléctrica.

- Ichigo... - la mujer saboreó el nombre - ¿qué más da dónde estamos? ¿Qué importa nuestra vida fuera de este momento? – Rukia se irguió, ofreciéndole la mano. - ¿Por qué no fingimos que nada de eso importa? Tengamos lo que queda de día para nosotros... - se mordió el labio inferior, seductora. - ¿Qué me dices? ¿Disfrutamos del festival?

Ahora sí, como única respuesta, Ichigo se levantó del suelo, la agarró por la cabeza con una sola mano y la besó con auténtica pasión. Se saborearon plenamente por primera vez, pero no por última y ambos dejaron escapar un gemido de puro deleite.

Esa noche, por un día, dejarían de fingir no estar enamorados.


	13. Tiempo para disfrutar

**AUTORA:** Hola lectores! Bueno, después de tanto tiempo, no me queda otra que disculparme y esperar que me perdonéis! T.T

De verdad que siento haber tardado tantísimo tiempo en actualizar, mi única excusa es el intenso trabajo de la universidad y la falta de inspiración...

Desde luego, muchísimas gracias a aquellos que aguardaron pacientemente, en especial a **Hikari14**, **Misari**, **metitus**, **Mei Fanel** y **Ghost iv**... ojalá os siga gustando!

**P.D.** Prometo actualizar más a menudo!

* * *

**TIEMPO PARA DISFRUTAR**

* * *

Sentado en un acogedor puesto de comida tradicional, Ichigo quedó pasmado, viendo comer a su nueva amiga. ¿Cómo era posible que un estómago tan minúsculo pudiera acumular tanta comida?

- ¡Oye! – llamó, ya molesto.

La muchacha se desentendió del chico, y continuó observando el espectáculo que se desarrollaba en el gran altar de madera que presidía el lugar.

- ¡Oye! – repitió Ichigo, alzando el tono.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres, Kurosaki? – preguntó irritada Rukia, quien disfrutada sobremanera de los festivales tradicionales.

Ichigo le dirigió una elocuente mirada.

- ¿Quieres dejar de tragar tanto Sunomono? – exigió él, refiriéndose al plato cargado de pepinos y algas que habían pedido como aperitivo. - ¡Cuando llegue el plato principal no tendrás hambre!

El ceño de Rukia se volvió más marcado.

- ¡No me da la gana! – exclamó, antes de meterse un gran bocado de la exquisita comida en la boca. – Gracias a tus extraños gustos, esto es lo único que voy a cenar. De modo que, déjame tranquila.

- ¿Mis extraños gustos? – la alegre afirmación de la joven logró cabrearlo en serio. ¿Qué culpa tenía él de que Rukia sólo se alimentara de pepinos y huevos? ¿Es que nadie la había enseñado a comer como era debido?

- Shasimi, Dashimaki tamago… - murmuró ella. Por su tono de voz cualquiera diría que estuviera hablando de escarabajos y culebras. - ¿Qué es eso?

Por suerte, los fuegos artificiales cortaron la réplica del pelirrojo que, para entonces, hervía de rabia. Además, Rukia ya no le escuchaba, estaba demasiado entretenida estirándose desde su asiento para contemplar mejor la exhibición.

Esto consiguió deshacer todo el rencor del muchacho. La tenue luz del ambiente y los destellos provocados por la pólvora resaltaban el brillo de sus enormes ojos que, a esa hora de la noche, semejaban dos lagunas misteriosas. Para su consternación, Rukia captó su minucioso estudio.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella, sonriendo pícaramente. - ¿Ves algo que te guste?

Ichigo soltó un bufido, sorprendido de la escasa modestia de la fémina.

- Más bien lo contrario. – Dijo, sin un ápice de vergüenza. En los últimos días Ichigo había descubierto un interesante hobbie en bromear con ella. - ¿Sabes que si tuvieras la estatura que deberías tener, no te haría falta estirarte tanto? – en cuanto vislumbró el brillo asesino en la mirada de la chica, Ichigo sonrió, ridículamente divertido. – Podrías disfrutar de la pirotecnia sin problemas.

Ichigo consiguió esquivar el trozo de pan que le lanzó Rukia, por los pelos.

- Serás gilipollas… - gruñó la samurái, olvidando todos sus modales.

Todavía con ganas de jugar, Ichigo continuó bromeando.

- Seguro que es por culpa de tu mala alimentación. – Aguardó a que la simpática camarera les sirviera el shasimi para seguir hablando – Pero, tranquila. Para eso estoy yo aquí para ayudarte. Toma, – dijo, tendiéndole su plato – te cedo mi parte.

- ¡Vete a la mierda! – exclamó la morena. Entonces, se levantó de su asiento y salió del puesto de comida, dejando solo a Ichigo.

El joven quedó estupefacto, plantado en su asiento, mientras Rukia se perdía entre la multitud. Por un segundo, dudó en si ir a buscarla o si esperar a que se le pasara un poco el enfado. Puede que si la molestaba de nuevo ella terminara arrancándole la lengua.

Finalmente, pidió que le empaquetaran el resto de la cena y se marchó, dispuesto a encontrarla. Al fin y al cabo, su apariencia de muñequita desvalida era como un imán para todos los pervertidos del mundo.

* * *

- ¿Te gusta? – se atrevió a preguntar Ulquiorra, desconcertado por la cara de asco que mostraba su acompañante. Su cena era una delicia, no en vano, estaban en uno de los restaurantes más caros de la ciudad, pero puede que el plato de la chica no cumpliera con las expectativas.

Inoue trató de sonreír. No deseaba herir los sentimientos del moreno, que parecía decidido a invitarla a una gran ágape.

- Si… - afirmó, con muy poca convicción.

Ligeramente asustado, Ulquiorra sintió como crecían en él unas increíbles ganas de soltar una carcajada. Algo inaudito hasta el momento. El joven ya no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan bien, tan liberado.

- No mientas, mujer – pese a todo, su voz sonó mortalmente seria.

- ¿Eh? – Inuoe se quedó sin respiración. ¡Lo último que deseaba era contrariarlo!

Es increíble lo vital que se ha vuelto su opinión para mi, pensó ella. Notó cómo la blanca piel de sus mejillas adquiría un intenso color rojizo.

- Si no te gusta, no lo comas. – Ulquiorra tomó de nuevo la palabra. También le tendió la carta, con gesto tranquilo pero decidido – Ten, elige otra cosa. Lo que sea.

- No… - murmuró la pelirroja. Aún así, aceptó la carta y observó el menú. Para su desgracia, no encontró nada que le resultase apetecible. – Es que…

- Si no hay nada que te guste, - la interrumpió – entonces, será mejor que el chef prepare algo de tu gusto. – Concluyó, haciéndole un gesto al camarero - Garçon, s'il vous plaît!

Hablando en un francés fluido, e ignorando la expresión de pasmo de su pobre interlocutor, Ulquiorra pidió un plato de pasta de judías rojas con curri y salsa de cereza. La comida favorita de su invitada. El guerrero prefirió no pensar demasiado en la razón que lo hacía conocer semejante dato.

- ¿Sabes francés? – preguntó Orihime, extasiada.

- Por supuesto – el tono de la respuesta daba a entender lo ridícula que le pareció la cuestión. – Hoy en día, saber idiomas es algo imprescindible.

- Ya… ¡claro que sí! - se apresuró a confirmar ella.

Ulquiorra se la quedó mirando.

- Tú no sabes ninguno, ¿verdad?

Pese a todo, a Inoue la gratificó percibir risa en su profunda voz.

- A penas farfullo un poco de inglés – dijo, delatándose a sí misma.

Por primera vez desde que empezaron su relación amistosa, ambos jóvenes compartieron una sonrisa.

El corazón de Inoue no podía ir más rápido. ¡Tenía la mente hecha un lío!

Por un lado, estaba su amor de toda la vida por Ichigo. Por otro lado… esto. Los singulares sentimientos que estaban arraigando en ella la tenían totalmente confundida. La complicidad, el cariño, la seguridad, las risas… Nunca se había sentido así con nadie y su corazón no sabía controlar tantas novedades y contradicciones. ¡Estaba metida en un gran problema!

Pero, tampoco pretendía solucionarlo ahora.

- Y, oye… - carraspeó para darse tiempo a recuperar la voz. - ¿Vienes mucho por aquí? – por alguna razón, pensar en el chico llevando a otras mujeres a ese lugar le provocaba un potente malestar.

- No – la negativa fue tan rotunda que logró tranquilizarla en el acto. - ¿Por qué?

- ¡Ah! Pues, como dijiste que no eras de por aquí…

- Un… conocido me lo recomendó. – La excusa no era muy buena, pero Ulquiorra sabía que la muchacha no haría preguntas. Después de todo, lo hacía por su bien. No creía que le conviniese saber a qué se dedicaba, y se acabaría enterando si le contaba la reunión que había tenido con el jefe del clan Kuchiki en ese mismo lugar.

- Ya veo. – Aceptó Inoue, a quien comenzaban a fastidiar los múltiples secretos del moreno. – Y… Ese conocido tuyo, ¿Quién…?

- Nadie que deba interesarte – la cortó él, sin poder evitar recordar su pasado encuentro.

_Ese mismo día, en un reservado del restaurante…_

- _¡¿Cómo que se han ido? – exclamó Byakuya, iracundo. Luego clavó sus fríos ojos en todos los comensales. – Me estáis diciendo que vosotros… cuatro de mis mejores soldados, ¿habéis perdido a mi hermana?_

_Ulquiorra, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto y Madarame esquivaron la mirada del líder, profundamente abochornados._

- _¡Vamos, Byaku! – intervino Kuukaku, con intención de calmar los ánimos. - ¡Ellos no podían evitarlo! – sin hacer caso del tic asesino del jefe, Kuukaku siguió hablando - ¿Quién hubiera adivinado que alguien iba a amenazar la vida del heredero Kurosaki?_

- _¡No es excusa! – afirmó Kuchiki. - ¿Cómo es eso de que han desaparecido en Fukushima? ¿Y por qué diablos no contestan vuestras llamadas? ¡Para qué os necesito si no sabéis hacer vuestro trabajo? _

_El más joven del grupo se decidió a hablar._

- _En nuestra defensa, jefe, diremos que, para cuando llegamos, el grupo ya había partido. _

- _¡El capitán Hitsugaya tiene razón! – apoyó Matsumoto. – A nosotros sólo nos quedó la opción de quedarnos y vigilar a los Kurosaki._

_Byakuya bufó al aire, algo impropio de su posición social pero, la situación bien lo merecía._

- _Los Kurosaki me importan un comino – afirmó, dejándolos a todos asombrados. Bueno, a todos menos a Ulquiorra, el único que conocía el plan del Kuchiki desde el principio._

- _Pero, señor… entonces, ¿por qué…? – quiso saber Ikkaku._

- _¿Crees que mereces conocer la verdad? – interrumpió el otro, con su ya característica voz de hielo._

- _¿Y qué hacemos ahora, Byakuya? – al fin, Kuukaku se había puesto seria._

_El líder sólo pudo suspirar y atusarse el largo cabello, reflejo de su frustración y angustia._

- _Me temo que, de momento, sólo podemos aguardar noticias de ellos._

* * *

- Señor…

- ¿Te atreves a interrumpir mi cena, Kaname? – Aizen posó su copa de vino sobre la maciza mesa de madera y se giró hacia su inoportuno subalterno. – No me lo digas… los "Menos" fallaron.

- Señor… - trató de disculparse el invidente de rastas.

- Silencio – ordenó Aizen. Cerró sus ojos, como meditando, para inspirar y expirar a continuación. El hombre gruñó por lo bajo… algún imbécil se lo había recomendado para controlar su genio. Al parecer, a él no le funcionaba – La culpa es mía, ¡por rodearme de idiotas! – terminó aullando.

Iracundo, lanzó la copa contra la pared. La suerte quiso que el alcohol acabara en el fuego, logrando que éste se descontrolara e hiciese saltar chispas.

- Mi señor, - se atrevió a decir Kaname – me permite sugerir…

- Cállate – Aizen se quitó la gafas y se pasó una mano por la melena castaña. – Necesito pensar… - una vez más, volvió su atención al invidente – A estas alturas ya deben de estar a las puertas de Sakata.

- Mi señor, – Kaname lo intentó de nuevo – eso es precisamente lo que quería decirle. Los jóvenes herederos…

- ¿Sí? – apremió Aizen, esperanzado.

- Han desaparecido en Fukushima, mi señor.

Se hizo el silencio. Tanto duró que Kaname temió haberse quedado sólo en el espacioso comedor de la mansión.

Entonces, una siniestra y estridente carcajada resonó en la habitación.

- ¡Muy bien, Kaname! – exclamó el superior. – Quizá nos quede una posibilidad…

- ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, mi señor?

- Envía a Stark – decretó Aizen. – Y, Kaname… - añadió para finalizar - esta vez, no quiero fallos, de lo contrario, no tendré piedad.

* * *

Para cuando por fin encontró a la enana, la cena de Ichigo ya se había enfriado. Algo que, ya de por sí, había empeorado su humor. Por eso, no debería extrañar a nadie su exagerada y furibunda reacción al verla reír y charlar animadamente con el atractivo dependiente de un puesto que vendía baratijas.

El pelirrojo, tras increpar al dependiente, tildándolo de timador por querer venderle una mierda de anillo por doscientos yenes, y luego haber querido quedar bien regalándoselo a Rukia, arrastró a la samurái fuera del festival.

Ignorando las protestas de la Kuchiki, Ichigo se abalanzó bajo un árbol, agotado por la búsqueda.

Situándose frente al taheño, una indignada Rukia se cruzó de brazos y frunció ceño. Así, se lo quedo observando un buen rato.

Finalmente, él le devolvió la mirada.

- No pienso disculparme – le advirtió, poniéndose a la defensiva.

- ¿Cómo? – gritó Rukia - ¡Eres un sinvergüenza! ¡Debería obligarte a hacerlo! El pobre Tsukishima…

- ¿Tsukishima? – berreó él a su vez. - ¿Te ha dado tiempo a descubrir su nombre? – movió los brazos haciendo aspavientos - ¿Y qué más? ¿También te ha dicho su dirección?

Rukia sólo pudo mirarlo con la boca abierta. ¡Nunca lograría entender a ese chico!

- ¿A ti qué te pasa? – preguntó - ¿por qué estás de tan mal humor?

- ¡No lo sé! – exclamó él con sarcasmo - ¿Quizá porque te largas, dejándome solo para irte a pasear con un desconocido?

- ¿Para irme a pasear? – repitió la morena, encolerizada - ¡El Bon Odori te ha sentado muy mal! – afirmó. Luego se dio la vuelta para marcharse y darse tiempo para relajarse.

Pero, adivinando sus intenciones, Ichigo la atrapó por la cintura y tiró de ella hasta hacerla caer en su regazo, justo como al principio de la noche.

- Perdona – susurró en su oreja. Rukia notó que el muchacho apoyaba la llamativa cabeza sobre su hombro. – No sé lo que me ha pasado – continuó Ichigo – puede que los acontecimientos de hoy me hayan sobrepasado. No tengo una buena excusa para mi mal comportamiento.

Como siempre le ocurría cuando el objetivo se decidía a ponerse tierno, el corazón de la Kuchiki cedió y se conmovió. Además, el estar rodeada por sus fuertes brazos tenía la facultad de derretirla como si fuera un helado al sol.

Pasados unos segundos, la samurái se dio la vuelta y se puso a horcajadas sobre las piernas estiradas del taheño. Todo ello, por supuesto, sin deshacer el abrazo.

Ichigo alzó el rostro, consiguiendo que sus alientos se entrelazaran. Entonces, Rukia lo besó. Fue un beso dulce, que no pretendía despertar su deseo pero que aun así lo logró. Pasaron segundos, minutos… puede que horas, saboreándose el uno al otro y dándose consuelo con las manos.

Al fin se separaron, con los alientos entrecortados y sonrojados por la excitación.

- Rukia… - Ichigo fue el primero en hablar - ¿y si nos vamos a un…?

- ¡Espera! – exigió ella, tapándole la boca con su manito. – Todavía no.

- ¿Por qué? – la interrogó él, reprimiendo sus ansias de tirarla en el suelo y hacerle el amor - ¡Rukia! – protestó al verla apartarse de él.

Sin hacerle caso, para no variar, Rukia se fijó en su reloj de muñeca y luego rebuscó en su bolsillo.

- Cierra los ojos, Kurosaki – ordenó con empalagosa dulzura.

- ¿Para qué? – gruñó Ichigo, desconfiado.

- ¡Tú cierra los ojos y extiende la mano!

Prefiriendo evitar otra discusión, el guerrero hizo caso al mandato. En seguida sintió un peso en la mano. El muchacho abrió inmediatamente lo ojos, sólo para encontrarse con una sonriente Rukia, y en su mano un interesante colgante en forma de pentágono, decorado con una calavera.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ichigo! - exclamó para, acto seguido, volver a besarlo.


End file.
